Alone
by Kinoko
Summary: A space pod crashes on earth and contains a very special surprise. Gohan is confused about his feelings for the women in his life. *UPDATED TODAY 12/20/2011 ! Chapter 26: The Christmas Special* Read and review my lovelies!
1. Here comes the surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'.…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~~~= Different seen  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One sunny morning in the 439-mountain area, Gohan was taking his studies outside since his brother asked him to, so that he and his best friend Trunks could remodel their room. Goten had said that the room was way too plain and that Trunks and him were going to spice it up a bit.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Man, Goten, you and Gohan have the plainest room in all of Japan!" Trunks said as he pointed to the wall.  
  
"Yah, I know. But if I had the money I would fix it up you know." Goten said.  
  
"I don't think theirs anything wrong with our room." Gohan stated.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan with a "are you serious" look.  
  
Gohan just laughed nervously.  
  
" What do you think we could do with the room Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
" I don't know, do I look like an interior decorator to you?" Trunks retorted.  
  
' Well, other than the lavender hair…' Gohan thought, and stifled a laugh.  
  
All the while the two boys looking at him as if there was something on his face or something.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other " Did I miss something hear?" Trunks said confused.  
  
" Maybe, I wish I knew." Goten answered.  
  
" Oh, nevermind." Gohan said, leaving the room.  
  
"As long as you don't paint the walls a pukey yellow or anything like that." Were Gohan's last words before he closed the door.  
  
"Alright!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
" I thought he would never leave." Trunks continued. " I'll make you a deal, Goten, I'll pay for you to fix your room if you let me pick the color of your walls, what do you say?"  
  
Trunks asked.  
  
" I don't know… what would mom say if she came in here and found our room all changed." Goten said with concern.  
  
" I'll tell you what she'd say." Trunks cleared his throat and tried to sound like ChiChi as much as possible…" Goten, Gohan, when was it that you fixed up your room, and where in the world did you get the money?!" Trunks said eerily sounding exactly like ChiChi.  
  
Goten fell on the floor laughing his head off.  
  
"So, what do you say Goten? Yes or no?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Yah, O.K, lets remodel this "boring" room and make it look more guyish." Goten said pretending to be a professional decorator.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
As Gohan snapped out of his memory, he found a nice shady spot by an apple tree, and plopped himself down and started to read about scientific theories of space and black holes, and laws of Thermodynamics and laws of time.  
  
All the while becoming more and more interested in what he was reading that he missed the Ki of his brother and Trunks sneaking up on him until it was too late.  
  
The two boys pounced on Gohan as if he were there pray.  
  
*Splash* " MUAHAHA! We got you good this time Gohan." Goten said mockingly.  
  
Gohan had fallen in the river he was studying by.  
  
" HAHA! Gohan you look like a wet dog!" Trunks laughed, as Gohan pulled himself out of the water.  
  
" You two are going to pay for that." Gohan stated pure annoyance in his voice. He looked up at the two boys with an evil smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh No! The almighty Gohan is going to get us, we are soooo scared!" Trunks said mocking Gohan.  
  
"Ummm… Trunks I don't think…" Goten stared but was at once knocked onto the grassy floor along with his friend.  
  
" HAHAHA, Gohan…I...Stop…Tickling…I… gotta…pee…" Goten said between giggles and laughs.  
  
" Gohan…I'm…S-Sorry…please…haha…Stop tickling!" Trunks managed to choke out between his laughter.  
  
" The two of you know what to say if you want me to stop." Gohan said, tickling more and more with every word.  
  
" No! Never! Were not going to stoop that low." Trunks shouted.  
  
" Gohan I…hahah…Have to…pee." Goten repeated.  
  
"If the both of you don't say it, then none of you will escape my grasp." Gohan said in a "as-a-matter-a-factly" way.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan looked up towards the sky, forgetting about the two boys.  
  
Trunks and Goten saw this and took advantage of the situation and punched Gohan in the gut.  
  
Strangely Gohan didn't even phase.  
  
Then Goten spoke up, " What is it Gohan?"  
  
"Don't you feel it?" Gohan asked.  
  
Trunks and Goten concentrated hard, and felt what Gohan was talking about.  
  
" Yes, I feel it now, What do you think it is?" Trunks asked.  
  
" I don't know…yet." Gohan answered.  
  
" It feels weird don't you think so." Goten added.  
  
" Goten is right, its like nothing, but yet something." Trunks added.  
  
"Something." Gohan repeated.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well how did you like it? Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more I will feel that I need to write O.K? I know this chapter was short, but I promise the others will be longer, this chapter is more like a prelude. This is my first fan fic, I will accept corrections and flames are fine, just no cussing k? I will update very fast so keep checking up on the story.  
  
Electronically yours,  
  
Selah (a.k.a.) Kioko  
  
1  
  
1.1 P.S  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko 


	2. Hehe, hi bulma.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
1 Goten: 11 1/2  
  
Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'.…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~~~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What is it Gohan?" both boys asked at the same time.  
  
"Don't you feel it?" Gohan asked.  
  
Trunks and Goten concentrated hard, and felt what Gohan was talking about.  
  
" Yes, I feel it now, What do you think it is?" Trunks asked.  
  
" I don't know…yet." Gohan answered  
  
" It feels weird don't you think so." Goten added.  
  
" Goten is right, its like nothing, but yet something." Trunks added.  
  
"Something." Gohan repeated.  
  
"Where is it coming from Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
" Over there!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
All three of the guys flew towards where they thought the strange Ki was, and on their way there they saw Vegeta and caught up with him.  
  
"So you felt it too, Vegeta?" Gohan asked the ebony color hared prince.  
  
"Humph. Of course I did, you'd have to be a fool not to feel that." Vegeta answered in his gruff tone.  
  
"Dad, what is it?" Trunks inquired his father.  
  
"It feels strangely familiar." Was all Vegeta said.  
  
'I think…no it can't be. Brolly is dead.' Vegeta thought.  
  
^Father?^ Trunks asked telepathically, ^Are you worried?^  
  
^Get out of my head brat, a super sayjin has nothing to worry about.^ Vegeta answered.  
  
"Hey, Trunks if this is a bad guy, you and me are going to beat it up by ourselves, right?" Goten asked the lilac hared boy.  
  
" Yah, you and me Goten!" Trunks responded.  
  
"Did you hear that Gohan, that means me and Trunks are going to beat up the bad guy by ourselves, WITHOUT your help got it?"  
  
"Goten, you don't say "me and Trunks," you say Trunks and I, and I will help you out if your losing, you know that, I have no choice, you know mom." Gohan answered.  
  
' I wonder if Piccolo will show up.' Gohan thought.  
  
"Hey Goten," Trunks started, "Do you think Piccolo will be there?"  
  
"Maybe." Goten responded.  
  
All while this was happening they were drawing closer to the place where the strange Ki was being emitted, and also the patience of the prince was thinning.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT-UP UNTIL WE GET THERE!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at Vegeta, but quickly turned when he gave them the "death glare".  
  
As a minute passed they flew over a small city and noticed a crowd of people running away from a sphere shaped space pod.  
  
"There, that's where we felt that strange Ki emitting from!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
With a snap they landed right in front of the small pod (just like Vegeta's).  
  
The group of sayjins stood there, waiting for the space pod to open with no avail.  
  
"Why don't we just open the blasted thing ourselves?!" Vegeta said in a loud tone, "I don't have all day!"  
  
The others looked at the spacecraft and then back at Vegeta. "Humph, fine, I'll open the stupid thing."  
  
Vegeta approached the worn looking sphere, and pressed a few buttons, then a robotic voice was heard.  
  
"Incorrect code. Please inform the high counsel before releasing subject." Was what was heard.  
  
"Blasted pice of junk, how's this for high counsel, I am Prince Vegeta, Ruler of all the Sayjin race!" After that was said, a hologram appeared and was placed infront of everyone's face (it was a pretty big hologram.)  
  
Three scientist came into view and started to speak, the first one spoke, "Prince Vegeta, we are the three most trusted scientist of the royal family, we predicted that Frieza (how in the world do you spell his name?) Would destroy our planet, Vegeta, therefore we left and concluded that you would survive since Frieza needed you in his army because of your strength."  
  
Then the second scientist spoke up, "We also knew that you alone would not have the power to demolish him. In conclusion we made a Sayjin girl that would have the power to kill Frieza and all of his army, and we also made her to your parents accommodations, in other words, your parent's design of the perfect suitor for you, your highness. How did we do it you ask, she is currently in a space pod where time dose not exist, so that means that she has not aged one bit. Her current age is 17, just as your parents requested. The year that she gets to you should be '96 but when we sent her off to space we realized it was wrong, forgive us your highness, for the long wait. If you have any questions feel free to ask the girl."  
  
The third scientist found the opportunity to talk and took it, "Oh, and one more thing, When she comes out be sure to keep her warm for the first 24 hours, it is very important, if not kept warm she will fall into hypothermia and die."  
  
Then all three scientist stood strait and soluted the prince, "Hail Prince Vegeta, Son of King Vegeta, may you find her suiting to you needs."  
  
(I know that sounded lame^.~)  
  
Then the screen disappeared in an instant, leaving all four sayjins speechless.  
  
Trunks was the first to speak up.  
  
"So dad, what does "suiting all your needs" mean anyway?"  
  
" Good question, why don't we find out." Vegeta said with a smirk plastered on his lips. Vegeta turned and spit to his left (just like he always does…or is it his right?) and came to the space pod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen next time? How will Vegeta react to this "suitor"? What will Bulma have to say about all of this? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, I almost forgot, this is my first fan fic, I don't mind flames, in fact I need to know what's wrong with the story or what dose it need, just no cussing please ^.^! Please R&R!  
  
~Selah (AKA) Kioko 


	3. UGH! Stop With The Frying Pan Already!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
(Oh, and something else…This is to TWO BAKAS…I have a note for you at the bottom of the page.)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
*…*= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…Trunks was the first to speak up. "So dad, what does "suiting all your needs" mean Anyway?"  
  
" Good question, why don't we find out." Vegeta said with a smirk plastered on his lips.  
  
Vegeta turned and spit to his left (just like he always does…or is it his right?) and came to the space pod. Vegeta placed his hand on the door.  
  
"WAIT VEGETA!" Gohan said loudly, "Remember what the scientist said, you have to keep her warm."  
  
Vegeta growled at the demi-Sayjin, "I know that brat, that's why I'm taking the whole ship to my house." Vegeta said with annoyance in his voice.  
  
" Hey, Trunks, do you think she'll make a good sparring partner? Hello, Goten to Trunks, can you hear me?"  
  
Trunks snapped out of his train of thought. "Huh? What did you say I didn't hear you Goten." Trunks said.  
  
"Ugh! Never mind." Goten said in disappointment. ^Trunks, what's the matter with you?^ Goten asked telepathically.  
  
^Nothing's the matter with me it's just that, I don't know what mom will say about this, I guess I'm kind of worried of what mom will do.^ Trunks answered.  
  
*Back at the Son house hold*  
  
  
  
"SON GOHAN, GET IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE TO FINISH YOUR STUDY'S!" Chichi shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh, what's the use, keeping Gohan at home to study is impossible…Piccolo or his grandpa always find a way to sneak him out of his room." Chichi sighed.  
  
'I wonder if maybe he's at Bulma's.' Chichi pondered. "I'll just give her a call."  
  
Chichi said as she walked through her small door, then she stopped, and looked at the doorframe and admired it.  
  
'Goku, you did such a good job when you build this house, you made sure we had food in our mouths, you protected all of us with your life. Oh, Goku, I miss you so much.'  
  
Chichi wiped her slightly damped cheek, and went to the phone to call a certain blue hared woman we all know (and love…hopefully^;^).  
  
*At Bulma's house*  
  
Ring, ring, ring!  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm coming." Bulma said from her lab.  
  
She walked briskly to the living room and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Bulma speaking."  
  
"Bulma its Chichi, are my boys over at your house?"  
  
" Hi Chichi, and no I haven't seen your boys around here, which is pretty weird cause Vegeta is missing too."  
  
"Well that is strange…wha-"  
  
"Hold on Chichi, someone just opened my front door, I'm gonna see who it is." Bulma interrupted.  
  
Bulma walked towards the front door and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Vegeta was trying to force the space pod threw the front door which was clearly too small for the pod to fit.  
  
Bulma dropped the telephone receiver and ran outside through the back door.  
  
"Vegeta, what in the world do you think your doing?!" Bulma said in a loud and angered voice.  
  
"Well what does it look like woman, I'm pushing the space pod in to our house!" Vegeta answered in a gruff tone (just like he always does ^;^!).  
  
"What the Heck!, Your NOT taking that thing into MY house, not until you explain to me what's going on!" Bulma shouted in annoyance.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and then back at the pod, then he reluctantly brought out the first part of the pod out of the door, and set it on the ground next to him. It was then that the other guys were reviled from the "hiding place" (if you wish to call it that. They were really helping Vegeta push the pod into the house ^-^).  
  
"Hehe, hi mom." Trunks greeted timidly."  
  
"Hi Bulma, me and Trunks are gonna go play now ok?" Goten stated and grabbed Trunk's shirt and started to bound, but before they got away a very perturbed Bulma had something to say.  
  
"NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Bulma shouted with pure irritation.  
  
Now it was Gohan's turn to speak up.  
  
"Look Bulma, I'll explain it to you in side the house ok?" Gohan stated calmly, hoping that Bulma would stop shouting.  
  
"Alright then, but…" she said pointing at the other sayjins. "…None of you will leave until Gohan finishes telling me what's going on, got it?" Bulma said with authority drenched in her voice.  
  
Everyone except Vegeta nodded their head's in agreement.  
  
"That includes you too, Vegeta." She said, looking at Vegeta square in the eye, as if to challenge his omnipotence. (Sorry for those of you who don't like big strange words…omnipotence has the same meaning as authority. ;P )  
  
Well as always, Vegeta did take it as an impugn (impugn means the same thing as challenge.) and so they started yet another argument.  
  
" Woman, you dare to order me around like if I were some child, I do not take this lightly." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well maybe if you would stop acting like a child I would take you seriously!" Bulma said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
" Humph. I am not the one who cries and whines when I miss a show on TV." Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Uh! You jerk, it was the season finally of the only soap opera I see!" Bulma pouted.  
  
"Well instead of watching trash like that you could be doing something useful, like making sure we get fed!" Vegeta said back.  
  
Bulma looked like she was going to explode of so much anger. "HA! Vegeta you ungrateful pig, I work my butt off for you and Trunks just to satisfy your never-ending hunger, and the only stress relief I get is watching a little bit of TV, but now you don't even think I deserve that?!!" Bulma said, her blood boiling beyond a point of calming down.  
  
" Well, I didn't say marrying a sayijin would be easy, did I?" Vegeta said confidently.  
  
"UGH! I give up! There's just no way of winning with you sayjins is there?" Bulma said, throwing her hands up in defeat. Bulma, with Gohan right behind her, walked towards the back door to enter the house when Bulma suddenly turned around to face Vegeta, who was about 15 feet away.  
  
An evil smile slithered on Bulma's lips. "Oh, and Vegeta, don't expect anything tonight, it's the couch for you." With that, she turned and went into the house (more like a mansion.), leaving a blushing Vegeta to look after her.  
  
"Humph. Baka (means stupid or idiot. ^;^!) human female." Vegeta mumbled, along with some cursing under his breath.  
  
Goten and Trunks witnessed all that had happened, and both grew a big classic anime sweatdrop through the whole ordeal.  
  
  
  
*Inside Bulma's House*  
  
  
  
"This morning I was doing my study's outside, when I was interrupted by Goten and Trunks jumped me…………And that's basically what happened today Bulma."  
  
Gohan had told the whole story inside out!  
  
"Oh, I see. Bulma stated, so this girl is supposed to just take care of Vegeta like if he were a kid or something?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure…"Gohan said nervously.  
  
"Well, Gohan what do you say we find out?" Bulma invited.  
  
"Alright, Lets do this!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
*While Gohan and Bulma were inside*  
  
  
  
"Man, This is sooo boring!" Trunks said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"Yup, so what do you wanna do?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
" I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Trunks asked back.  
  
" I asked you first!" Goten said sounding a bit irritated.  
  
"Why don't the two of you just shut-up and train!?" Vegeta said sounding mad, after all he was trying to meditate.  
  
"Wow great idea dad, So Goten, ready to lose?" Trunks taunted.  
  
" Bring it on Trunks, you know I'm always up for a match against you." Goten responded with confidence.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Back at Chi-Chi's house*  
  
  
  
'Humm, that's odd.' "I guess my boys are over at Bulma's." Chichi thought.  
  
She walked over to the stove and turned it on. "Now wait a minute, How do I know if they're eating here or not? I don't want to prepare enough food for an army if no one but me is going to eat it." She said out loud.  
  
" I guess I'll just go pay Bulma a visit. Chichi turned and walked out her front door,  
  
"Well if only I had my drivers license… oh well, I can always do it the old way."  
  
"PICCOLO!" Chichi yelled extremely loudly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Somewhere about half a mile away from Chichi's house*  
  
  
  
'Ugh… what dose that woman want now?' Piccolo thought. He heard her call again this time even more unpatiently.  
  
"Humph. Guess I'll go see what she wants."  
  
Piccolo flew towards the now irritated woman's home, and arrived in less than a minute.  
  
"Well it's about time you got here!" Chichi said.  
  
Piccolo just grunted and asked, "What do you want?" with his arms crossed.  
  
"Your driving me to Bulma's." She said…(more like commanded.)  
  
"What!?!" Who do you think I am!? I have a life you know." Piccolo asked slightly outraged.  
  
Chichi's magical frying pan appeared out of nowhere, and if that was not intimidating enough she also gave him the "death glare". Piccolo backed off and quickly got in the drivers' seat of the car the Chichi had uncapsuleized before he had arrived.  
  
Chichi climbed in the opposite side of the car and as soon as she snapped on her seat-belt they took off.  
  
'Goku, why did you have to die, this is your wife, and here I am doing your job! GRRR! I bet you didn't want to be wished back because you were afraid Chichi would kill you herself! Now I'm stuck with the dirty work…your going to pay for this Goku, you can be sure of that! ' Piccolo thought, showing anger and annoyance all over his face.  
  
The ride was pretty much a quiet one, except for the low humming of the motor and the music that was coming from the radio, which was quickly interrupted by a reporter's voice.  
  
"I'm here about one hundred miles south of Orange city where an unidentified flying object landed smack in the middle of this small city, the UFO was taken by some strange people that flew, yes folks you heard right, flew! Who were these people, and what have they done with the UFO? Our investigators are on it." The male reporter's voice said.  
  
"Excuse me, but has the investigator found anything out yet?" The reporter asked the female assistant investigator.  
  
"Yes, the UFO was really a new kind of technology that the government was testing out, and the people that the witnesses saw flying to retrieve the object were actually government androids that were meant to fly." The female investigator informed.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Piccolo turned the radio off not wanting to here any more nonsense.  
  
' The world would be better without those inferno androids.' Piccolo thought, not even noticing the angered look on Chichi's face.  
  
"Hey you! I was listening to that!" Chichi said a bit loudly.  
  
"I'm the one driving and, I don't want to be disturbed by an investigator that  
  
doesn't even know what she's talking about."  
  
Piccolo stated, not wanting to continue the dull conversation (more like argument ^.^!).  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok Guys and Gals, I know I had said in my last chapter that we would be meeting the new character, but come on, this is like two chapters in one so please… forgive me and my mortal hands, cause if I could write more I would. GET READY, NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A GOOD ONE! (I promise). I Still need more suggestions on a name, PLEASE!!! I'll take suggestions on the review page…but please no American names, not that there's anything wrong with American names it's just that I'm looking for Japanese names. Thank you!  
  
REMEMBER:  
  
1)The more you review the more inspired I get!  
  
2)When I get 100 reviews I will through a big party and invite all the characters in my story!  
  
3)I'm getting ideas from the person you least expect…yup, Goten is here, oh I can't get enough of that little dork! (I LOVE DORKS!)  
  
A BIG FAT NOTE TO TWO BAKAS:  
  
My e-mail is not working properly, so I wasn't able to sent you the pics of my character…Gomen! (means sorry in Japanese)  
  
If you really want to see them than…well…I don't know…got any suggestions?  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
All of you who reviewed yesterday! You guys inspired me to get this out today!  
  
Well I think that all…yah that's all.  
  
Over and out,  
  
Selah (aka) Kioko 


	4. CHICHI, PUT THAT PAN AWAY! NOW! (dun, du...

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
*…*= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: Piccolo was driving Chichi to Bulmas'. Goten and Trunks are board so they decide to spar. And Bulma comes out with an excited Gohan behind her since their going to let out the girl from her cylinder confinement.  
  
"Well its about time we got here!" Chichi said to Piccolo, who was rubbing his head since Chichi had hit him with the magical frying pan.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
"Hey you! I was listening to that!" Chichi said a bit loudly.  
  
"I'm the one driving and, I don't want to be disturbed by an investigator that  
  
doesn't even know what she's talking about."  
  
Piccolo stated, not wanting to continue the dull conversation (more like argument ^.^!).  
  
"Well that's just too bad." Chichi stated, turning on the radio.  
  
"And you woulden't believe how Hum-" The voice from the radio was cut off by a certain green person.  
  
Chichis' eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance at this action.  
  
She turned the radio back on, to show this green loser (well that's what Chichi thinks of him ^;^!) that she wasn't going to back down, after all, she did have a reputation to uphold.  
  
"And those things just came up and got…" The voice started.  
  
Piccolo growled at the insolent woman, and turned the radio back off.  
  
'If it's a fight she wants, then a fight she'll get.' He thought.  
  
Chichi immediately turned it back on, and stared at him striate in the eye, to show him that she wasn't planning to back down.  
  
Piccolo stared back, also indicating that he wasn't planning to back down either.  
  
"Don't do that again…or else." Chichi warned.  
  
"Oh, you mean this…" Piccolo stated, turning the radio back off.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Chichi said loudly, her magical frying pan appearing out of nowhere.  
  
*WHAM! *  
  
"Well that take cares of that!" Chichi stated, her magical frying pan disappearing in thin air.  
  
~* END OF FLASH BACK*~  
  
  
  
"Well are you coming out or not?" Chichi asked the hurting Namickian from the front door of Bulma's house.  
  
Piccolo just growled in response and stepped out of the car, and walked over to the ravin hared mad woman (well that's what he thinks of her ^_^!), and rang the door bell.  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
*inside Bulma's house*  
  
"Oh man! What a workout!" Goten heaved out between breaths.  
  
"No kidding!" Trunks responded, also out of breath.  
  
DINGDONG!  
  
"You go get the door Goten, I'm too tired right now." Trunks told his wild hared friend.  
  
"Nope, I'm tired too, and besides this is your house." Goten reminded.  
  
"Fine." Trunks retorted, and got up from his position on the couch.  
  
Trunks walked over to the door and opened it…reviling a tall green man with a huge bump on his head, and a satisfied looking Chichi.  
  
"Hello, Trunks." Chichi greeted.  
  
"Hi, Chichi Kun." Trunks greeted back, "Come in!" Trunks invited.  
  
"HI MR. PICCOLO!" Goten shouted from his sitting position on the couch.  
  
"Hey kid." Piccolo welcomed back.  
  
"Who was that at the door Trunks?" His mother inquired. Coming out of her lab with Gohan in tow.  
  
"Oh hi Chichi!" Bulma exclaimed coming to her long time best friend since childhood, and hugged her.  
  
"How are you doing…Long time no see!" Chichi said, hugging her back.  
  
"Oh, great, not only are the spawn of Kakkarot here, but also that mad woman of his!" Vegeta stated loudly so that everyone in the room could hear.  
  
'Can it get any worse!?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Vegeta your in enough trouble as it is with me, don't make it any worse." Bulma reminded her unruly husband.  
  
"Humph." Vegeta retorted, turning and walking toward the lab.  
  
"I'm so glad you all came here, cause I'm going to release the girl from her space pod, and I'm probably gonna need your help Chichi."  
  
"What girl?" Piccolo questioned with interest…after all its not everyday that some alien crash lands on earth!  
  
"I'll let Gohan tell you the details, mean while, you come and help me Chichi." Bulma instructed, leading Chichi to the lab which contained the space pod, with the girl in it.  
  
Chichi followed Bulma to her lab noticing that a cirtain saiyijn Prince was already there.  
  
"Hey Bulma…" Chichi whispered so that Vegeta wouldn't hear,"…Dose this have anything to do with…erm…you-know-who?  
  
"Baka human female! You seem to forget that we saiyjins have exceptional hearing!" Vegeta stated gruffly.  
  
"Can it Vegeta!" Bulma commanded her rude mate.  
  
"You dare order me around?" Vegeta questioned with anger.  
  
"You dare deify me in my own lab?" Bulma asked back, calmly.  
  
"I'll do what I please, wherever I please." Vegeta stated back, mimicking the calmness in Bulma's voice.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out the both of you! I came here to get my kids, but now I'm stuck helping you guys get an alien out of a space ship, and you don't see me complaining!" Chichi interrupted, with irritation clear in her voice.  
  
"Yah, your right." Bulma admitted.  
  
Vegeta just humphed, and walked out of the lab, not wanting the two baka monos in his presence anymore.  
  
"I'll wait outside. Tell me when the girl is out." Vegeta commanded before exiting his wives' lab.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to get Gohan to help us, since Vegeta is out of the picture." Bulma said to Chichi.  
  
"I'm sure Gohan wouldn't mind at all." Chichi answered, getting up to go call her first son.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
*In the living room*  
  
"……………And that's basically how we found the space pod and the girl in it." Gohan explained to his life-long mentor.  
  
"I see." Piccolo replied, not going further into the subject when he heard the light foot steps that could only belong to the boys mother.  
  
"Gohan," Chichi started, "Can you come and help Bulma and I in the lab?"  
  
"Sure." Gohan said standing up, and followed his mother in to the lab.  
  
"Hey, can I help too?" Goten inquired…after all he did have a hand in finding the space pod as well.  
  
"Well…I don't know sweety, last time you helped out in the lab, half of it was blown away." Chichi reminded her second son.  
  
Goten blushed clearly embarrassed when he remembered the incident.  
  
"Well I'll just wait out here, with Vegeta and Mr. Piccolo, and Trunks." Goten finished.  
  
"Oh, Goten how many times must we correct your grammar?" Chichi asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Your suppose to say…with Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks." She corrected.  
  
'Man, my mom is picky!' Goten thought.  
  
Chichi responded, as if reading her sons' mind, "You know that I don't want you to turn out like your dad, a complete and utter uneducated barbarian."  
  
"Yes mom." Goten, unwillingness ebbed in his voice, agreed.  
  
"Come on Chichi, let's get this done today not tomorrow." Bulma prodded at her friend.  
  
Chichi walked in the lab once more and found it all prepped up and ready to go.  
  
The laboratory darkened as Bulma pressed a few buttons on the space pods' outer control panel.  
  
When she finally got the last code in the computers' voice responded by saying, "The space crafts' outer shell will commence opening in T minus ten seconds."  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0  
  
The outer thick shell of the space pod immediately opened, and fell to the ground, reviling the damsel in suspended animation.  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
MUAHAHAHA! Can you say cliffhanger? Well, guys here comes the surprise!  
  
The next chapter is gonna be a very informative one, and maybe a little sappy but well I'll just have too see…  
  
Thank you all for your reviews, although there are only 10, they mean a lot to me.  
  
::::::::  
  
THIS NOTE IS TO RYOKI-CHAN :  
  
Ok, my character is very outgoing, and is always looking forward to a challenge. When she says she's gonna do something, she means it…even if its something she despises. She'll never go back on her word, and she is always trying to be the tough, strong one…even when everything is against her.  
  
She's not like Vegeta, cause she doesn't keep her emotions bottled up like he dose.  
  
But she's not like Goku who wares his emotions on his sleeve, even in battle.  
  
She's mostly quiet, except when in a brawl or having a verbal sparring match.  
  
When it comes to actually having a relationship other than a friendly type…she's kinda confused, she watches all these soaps in her spare time, and that's mostly what confuses her…"how can a person be in love and act like…well…that!"  
  
OK TO MAKE IT SIMPLE…She's a Libra.  
  
::::::::  
  
  
  
I'm gonna start having higher expectations of all you readers…I at least want 20 reviews by this coming Monday or else…no chapter updates for a long time.  
  
::Dose a double take:: whoa, did I just say that? I must be getting a little desperate if I result in threatening ya'll…what am I saying…I AM DESPARATE FOR REVEIWS!  
  
Imagine if you will, a desert and put yourself in it…you haven't had water for a week…except for 10 gulps…wouldn't you be desperate for more? Well you can apply the same analogy for me. There. I think I justified myself…I hope. ^-^!  
  
Goten: Hey didn't I come up with that desert thing?  
  
Me: No…you came up with the dessert thing…remember?  
  
Goten: OH YAH! Now I remember! By the way, can we get some ice-cream…I mean now that we finished this whole chapter?  
  
Me: Sure, Goten just let me sign out.  
  
Goten: HURRAY!!! ICE-CREAM HERE I COME! ::runs down stairs and opens my freezer::  
  
Me: HEY SAVE SOME FOR ME!  
  
Well that's all for now, excuse me while I go and eat ice-cream…(if theirs' any left.)  
  
Over and out,  
  
Selah (aka) Kioko 


	5. Look...it's...tarring!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
*…*= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: Chichi smacked Piccolo on the head with her infamous frying pan. Goten and Trunks were just…well…there. Bulma got in another verbal battle with Vegeta. (So what else is new? ^-^!) And the most important detail…my very special surprise is coming out!  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0  
  
The outer thick shell of the space pod immediately opened, and fell to the ground, reviling the damsel in suspended animation.  
  
Gohan and the other two females just stood there in awe, mouths agape and eyes glued to the probably never before seen sight.  
  
The laboratory glowed a lovely blue hue, caused by the liquid that was surrounding the curled saiyjin girl.  
  
She was in what seemed like a synthetic womb, which was also the color of the liquid encircling it. (Ok guys and girls…imagine the way a baby is curled in the mothers uterus…that's what she looks like right now…except that she's bigger cause she's 17. ;!)  
  
The clear blue liquid started to immediately evaporate out of the circular glass container, and when the liquid was about half way gone…the artificial womb began to tare.  
  
"look…its…tarring." Chichi said to no one in particular.  
  
The girl in the womb pocked a finger out, as if testing if the temperature was just right, she quickly brought it back in the womb, acting as if it were way too cold out of her small confinement.  
  
Then she stuck her whole arm out, then her shoulder, and her head coming after it.  
  
The synthetic womb then wasted away, as well as the clear blue liquid evaporating rapidly, leaving the circular glass empty…all except a sky clad, tail barring saiyjin girl.  
  
Gohan quickly turned his head away when he noticed the predicament of the girl. A slight blush creeped on his cheeks, but he didn't let it grow.  
  
'Ok, you can do this…just think of it as…like that trauma life in the ER show on TLC…you don't see the doctors blushing when they have to cut off the patients clothing…and you're gonna be a scholar some day, this is an opportunity to…learn.' Gohan's mind said to him.  
  
"Gohan, this is where you come in, you mind giving one good punch at that glass ball?" Bulma asked the young demi-saiyjin boy.  
  
"No problem." Gohan answered, walking over to the glass sphere braking it in an instant with one effortless punch.  
  
The wild headed girl fell into unconsciousness as soon as the artificial womb disintegrated into nothingness, leaving Gohan in a very difficult situation.  
  
Chichi had seen this and decided that she should help her son out by placing a sheet on the girl, so that poor Gohan wouldn't be distracted.  
  
"Here, put her on the table, I have to check her vital signs, then I'll need you to carry her into the incubator over there." Bulma stated to him, pointing over to the opposite end of the lab, then turning and putting an I.V in the girls arm…(ECT.)  
  
"Chichi, can you help me dress her?" Bulma asked the ebony hared woman, after she had finished doing what doctors do…(^;^!)  
  
"Sure." Chichi responded, walking over to the girl and holding her up so that Bulma could slip on the night gown.  
  
Gohan meanwhile preoccupied himself by rummaging through the remains of the space pod.  
  
He came about something, rectangular like…  
  
'almost like a suitcase or something.' He thought.  
  
'Should I open it?' He questioned himself. He opted to open it, but soon regretted that decision.  
  
'Oh, Dende!' He thought, quickly closing the suitcase looking box.  
  
'Well that was a big mistake.' His mind reminded.  
  
(ha, ha I know what's in there and you don't! ^-^! Just kidding, I'll tell in a later chapter.)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Out side the lab, in the hall way *  
  
"So, you think she'll be pretty?" Goten asked Trunks absentmindedly.  
  
"Well, all the saiyijins I know are good looking." Trunks answered, immediately getting a sly look on his face.  
  
"Why? Do you want her to be your girlfriend or something?" Trunks prodded his goofy looking friend.  
  
"NO!" Goten answered quickly, not giving a second thought about it."  
  
"I don't know, Goten, you seem very exited about meeting this girl." Trunks taunted.  
  
"Don't you think so Dad?" Trunks asked his father, who seemed board at the moment.  
  
"Don't get me involved in your childish conversation brat." Vegeta commanded coarsely.  
  
"Well how about you Piccolo?" Trunks asked, turning to face the green man.  
  
Piccolo just grunted and turned his attention back to the laboratory's door.  
  
"Fine then don't answer me!!" Trunks said loudly to the green man.  
  
"Shut up kid." Was Piccolo's only response.  
  
"Are you telling me, the hire to the royal throne of Vegeta to shut up?" Trunks asked in disbelieve.  
  
Vegeta smiled inwardly at that comment, he was so proud of his boy, but he just would never show it…except for letting him train with him…now that was a privilege.  
  
'That's my son? Well, he has potential yet.' The black hared Prince of Saiyijins thought.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo answered roughly, and glared at the disrespectful boy.  
  
Trunks chuckled evilly just like his father and said, "Well then, I suggest you brace yourself, for when you come against me, you come against the greatest warriors of the universe, that of the Saiyijin Royal Elite Army, and that of a Super Saiyijin.  
  
So my green damnation, brace yourself, for I do not take your insult to the Royal Throne lightly.  
  
Trunks finished confidentially, and satisfied with himself.  
  
'I must say, now that's what I call a good battle articulation.' Vegeta thought proudly.  
  
Vegeta wore a self-satisfied smirk on his chiseled features.  
  
' Yes my son, you have much potential, I'm sure of it.' Vegeta finished the thought.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
AHHHH!  
  
Man Goten you finished all my ice-cream!  
  
Goten: Sorry…I was hungry.  
  
Me: oh well…that's what I get for inviting you over I guess.  
  
:::::::::  
  
HEY PEOPLE!  
  
In the next chapter we might just see a fight between Mr. Green and Trunks!  
  
Piccolo: Call me Mr. Green again, and I'll blow your head off.  
  
::gets on knees:: Sorry Piccolo, it won't happen again.  
  
Trunks: ::cough:: ::Mr.:: ::cough:: ::green:: ::cough::.  
  
Piccolo: WHAT WAS THAT TRUNKS!?  
  
Trunks: nothin' I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
::::::::  
  
IMPORTAINT:  
  
This weekend I'm going to Mexico, and I'll come back late Sunday night…And no, I'm not going to update during this weekend, cause none of my family in Mexico have a computer, and the Internet hasn't even been herd of over there.  
  
I'll get a new chapter up if not on Monday, than for sure on Tuesday!  
  
I PROMISE!  
  
Well that's if I come home to see 20 reviews that is. If I get more…I write more. 20 reviews by Monday = More writing.  
  
MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL:  
  
I NEED MORE NAMES!!!!!!!!  
  
WITHOUT THEM THE STORY CAN'T GO ON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So…please suggest, suggest, and… suggest!  
  
DO NOT ASK ME TO E-MAIL YOU…please…my e-mail is all jacked-up, and I can't send anything!  
  
CACA! ::Looks evilly at computer:: ::Pulls out huge mallet::  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
::SMACKS COMPUTER WITH MALLET::  
  
MUAHMUAHHA!  
  
That's what you get! Dumb cursed computer!  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Over and out,  
  
Selah (a.k.a.) Kioko 


	6. OH KAMI!!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
*…*= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPESIAL THANKS TO OTEPOTI, MARIA, and UNKNOWN, for suggesting!  
  
Last time: My bran-spankin' new character was born!! Trunks was teasing Goten. And then Trunks got all…egoistic and, well… very Vegeta like and the cause?…Well the one and only…dun, dun, dun…Piccolo! (Ok, I'm going to put this here so that it will be read, only 3 people have suggested names, and they are: Bluemoon, Misty, Jade, Aqua, StarStream, Ebony, Project A-kjin, and Eve. Now if you can think of better ones, than name them or just vote for one of these…that's all for now…)  
  
  
  
"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Chichi asked her cerulean hared friend, while combing her fingers through the girls' very wild and spiky lower-back-length hair. (Imagine Washu -from Tenchi Muyo- style hair except not that long, and in a pony tail, and a very light brown…almost coppery color.)  
  
"No, I can't say I have." Bulma answered, also observing the girls' very extraordinary hair.  
  
"I'm going to go tell the others that she's ok." Gohan stated heading towards the door.  
  
"Yah Gohan, you do that but I would prefer that no one come in here until tomorrow when she wakes up." Bulma replied, looking back at the sleeping figure in the incubator.  
  
  
  
*Out side…still in the hallway.*  
  
Trunks had just finish his, You-better-back-off-cause-I'm-a-Saiyijin speech, when Gohan stepped out of the lab looking quite happy.  
  
"Everything went fine guys!" Gohan announced.  
  
"Well its about time!!" Vegeta barked at the half breed-Saiyijin spawn of Kakkarot, and made his way passed him, toward the laboratory's door.  
  
"Oh but wait," Gohan said quickly, stepping in front of Vegeta, blocking his way toward the door, "Bulma said that no one can go in until tomorrow, when she wakes up."  
  
Vegeta growled in impatience and anger, and decided that if he wasn't allowed to see her than no one should, after all she was his.  
  
"Get out of my way brat." Vegeta commanded censuring, glaring daggers at the half breed, propagate of that clown…which stripped him of his glory…which made him even more so enraged at how much he resembled his arch rival every time he would grin that idiotic grin of his.  
  
Gohan just grinned that infamous Son grin of his and answered, "Well if you really want to go in there I could ask Bulma for you."  
  
Vegeta let his anger show clearly on his face, and grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down so that he could stare at him in the eye, and pronounced,  
  
"I do not need an advocate to ask what I want done of my mate." He finished, throwing Gohan aside on the floor, and walked into the laboratory.  
  
"Sheesh, you'd think he'd be a little nicer to the guy that helped his, and I quote, mate." Gohan said to no one, as soon as the Prince was out of ear shot.  
  
Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks just stood through the whole ordeal with a huge classic anime sweat drop clear on they're fore heads.  
  
The argument between Trunks and Piccolo was soon forgotten when everyone except Piccolo busted out laughing at what just happened, and the fact that Gohan was rubbing is butt in pain.  
  
"HAHA! He got you good Gohan." Goten teased his older brother.  
  
"Well he just caught me off gard is all." Gohan tried to justify his weakness.  
  
"You know Gohan," Piccolo started, "You have been slacking off in your training."  
  
"Yah, but that's not his fault, mom is always on him about his homework." Goten responded obliviously, preoccupied with the feeling of thirstiness, defending his brother.  
  
"Hey Trunks, can I get something to drink, I'm still thirsty from our sparring mach we had earlier." Goten pleaded, his throat clearly dry.  
  
"Yah, sure." Trunks answered, walking toward the kitchen with the others in tow.  
  
"What do you want, we have root beer, orange soda, and regular Coke." Trunks stated with his head in the refrigerator.  
  
"I want a Coke, please." Goten answered, his mouth responding also by over producing saliva, thus causing him to drool.  
  
"I'll have a root beer." Gohan stated, taking a seat on the stool by the bar table.  
  
"Ok, how about you Piccolo?" Trunks asked while handing the cans of carbonated liquid to the other two.  
  
"Water." Piccolo said also taking a seat on one of the stools.  
  
  
  
* back in the lab*  
  
Vegeta walked silently deeper into the dim-lighted lab, finding what he was looking for…his wife. (although Chichi was there too. ^-^!)  
  
"Woman." Vegeta called from behind the curtain which was concealing the Saiyijin girl, which made both of the women jump in surprise, since they weren't expecting anyone to come in…especially Vegeta.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked once also behind the curtain.  
  
"How is the girl?" Vegeta asked back, sounding as if he were obligated to see how the girl was doing.  
  
"She's fine, the delivery went as expected." Bulma answered, sounding like a doctor.  
  
"Did you find anything in the remains of the space pod?" Vegeta asked another question.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, we haven't looked at all." Bulma answered sounding a bit concerned…Vegeta almost never would ask two questions in a row…no…not that she could remember.  
  
"How about you go look and see if you can find anything." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Humph. Fine." Vegeta responded, walking over to the remains of the space pod.  
  
Vegeta knelt and started rummaging around the remains of the spacecraft. He eventually came about a suitcase looking box, surveying around to see if anyone was looking at him he grabbed the box and carefully messed with the combination lock. After a minute of messing with it he got tiered and broke it…  
  
"Oops." Vegeta stated sarcastically.  
  
He looked around once again to see if anyone was looking, and smirked to himself, he carefully opened it a crack…but soon regretted that he did.  
  
'OH KAMI!' Vegeta's mind shouted, he quickly closed the box and buried it deep in the rubble of the remains of the spacecraft.  
  
  
  
* On Kami's Look-Out*  
  
"Mr. Popo, I don't get it, how long has it been since Kami has been gone, and people are still saying…"Oh Kami."  
  
Dende pouted, stomping his foot on the white floor tiles.  
  
"Give it time, they'll realize they're mistake." Mr. Popo assured the young guardian of earth.  
  
Dende looked at Mr. Popo with skepticism and retorted,  
  
"Oh, please, its been almost eight freaking' years since that old hag has been gone, give me a break. No what they need is a wake-up call like,"  
  
Dende contemplated, putting his index finger on his chin in thought,  
  
"I make everything go wrong for a while…yup then they'll recognize who's in charge."  
  
"Oh, my." Was Mr. Popo's only response.  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Oh my is right Mr. Popo, I'm even a little worried of what a perturbed teenage guardian of earth, Namician is capable of.  
  
OK this is important, if you don't like the names that those readers came up with than make one up yourself…but if you do like them vote for which one you would like for the Saiyijin girl.  
  
Another thing, you guys have to vote for who you want to get with the Saiyijin girl, either Gohan or Vegeta…you decide…if Vegeta gets her, he'll leave Bulma and Trunks…Do you want that? Yes…No…?  
  
If not enough people vote I will be forced to choose for you…but don't worry, I'll make it good.  
  
IF NO ONE LIKES THOSE NAMES, AND CAN NOT COME UP WITH ONE I WILL CHOOSE THE NAME MY SISTER CAME UP WITH!!!  
  
Which is Kizuna…………Well yes, that name exist already (Pilot Candidate's Kizuna) , but hey! I'm only a 15 year old gal, and yes, although I am talented in many areas making up names is not one of them.  
  
::Goten walks in the room::  
  
Goten: Hey! Did you finish the chapter yet?  
  
Me: Of coarse I did…without your help…::Gives Goten a glare::  
  
Goten: Sorry, but your mom made me turn my socks right side up before she washed them.  
  
Me: It takes you 3 hours to turn socks right side up!?  
  
Goten: No, but then she made me paint your brothers' room with her.  
  
Me: Oh, so that explains why you're covered in paint.  
  
Goten: Yah.  
  
Me: A word of advice, avoid my mother on cleaning day, cause if she dose get you…she'll make you clean all those tall places cause you can fly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok, that's all for today…(Monday April 15 2002)  
  
This is Kioko,  
  
Over and out. 


	7. SLEEP OVER!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
*…*= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPESIAL THANKS TO: Chris, Crystal, Maria S. And OTEPOTI (FOR VOTEING!!!  
  
Last time: Bulma and Chichi were staying with the girl. Vegeta had a little run-in with Gohan (a violent run in mind you…^-^!). And then Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were just chillin' on the bar table sipping their drinks. Vegeta opened a box…and well lets just say it wasn't pretty.  
  
"Chinelas! esa mujer es del deablo." Vegeta said quietly to himself…in his native Saiyijin go…(As in the Saiyijin language…which just happens to be Spanish…sorry I don't know any other languages fluently…and forgive my Spanish spelling.) While tucking himself in the couch.  
  
"UGH! Bakamono (stupid thing)! Vegeta shouted at the couch, cause it was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, keep it down!" Bulma shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Why should I?" Vegeta asked with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Because, we have guest!" Bulma shouted so he could hear her.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
* In Trunks' Room*  
  
"Man Trunks, you have so many new games!" Goten exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yup, its just too bad I never have the time to play my video games, cause of my training." Trunks replied, a little bummed because of the fact.  
  
"Whoa, your dad is training you?" Gohan asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Yah, you know what he says,"  
  
Trunks started,  
  
"You must train even in times of peace." He finished sounding as much like Vegeta as possible.  
  
"It's so cool of your mom to let us all spend the night, I wish my mom could be like that."  
  
Goten commented, trying to change the subject of training…its not that he didn't like it…it's just that, Trunks was upset about it right now.  
  
"Now that's one thing that I agree on!" Gohan butted, also trying to cheer up the lavender hared boy.  
  
"Hehe, I don't know what I'd do if I had to live wit your mother, that's for sure!" Trunks piped up.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
* Inside Bulma's Room*  
  
"Thanks Bulma for inviting us to spend the night." Chichi said to her best friend.  
  
"No problem." Bulma responded, slipping into the other side of the king sized bed.  
  
"Its been so long hasn't it, I mean since you and I have had a sleep over?" Chichi commented, also climbing into the opposite side of the bed, beside Bulma.  
  
"I know, I miss the way we used to just talk about stupid things until the break of dawn." Bulma replied, to the now tucked in Chichi.  
  
"Those were the good ol' days weren't they?" Chichi asked, looking over to Bulma.  
  
"Yup…but hey we're not that old, I mean look at us,"  
  
Bulma started, popping up on her feet and standing on the bed,  
  
"We are warring the same sized Pj's since…who knows when, and we have the most strongest, and hottest guys in the universe as our husbands!" Bulma finished with élan in her voice.  
  
"Well, at least you can say so…" Chichi stated, pain ringing in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Chichi…I didn't mean to…UGH I'm so stupid!" Bulma tried to find the best way to say sorry, but was failing miserably.  
  
So she did what she thought was the best thing to do at a moment like this, she reached over and wrapped her arms around her best friend and comforted her.  
  
"I didn't mean to bring him up, sorry Chi'." Bulma said to her ravin hared friend. (Chi' is Bulma's nickname for Chichi. ^-^!)  
  
:::::  
  
* Somewhere about ½ a mile from the Son household*  
  
' I wonder how Dende is doing…I haven't seen him for a while…maybe I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon, right after I meet that…girl.' Piccolo thought as he sat Indian style with his feet turned toward the sky. (like a Zen monk ^-^!)  
  
:::::  
  
* Inside Bulma's Lab*  
  
'Where am I?" The Saiyijin girl thought.  
  
'Did the Prince revive me?' She thought more.  
  
'Gosh, I'm sooooo cold.' She thought, as her body began to shake and shiver. She poked her hand out of the incubator, and quickly brought it back in.  
  
'Well I'm so glad that I'm not out there! Sheesh its cold out there!!' Her mind said.  
  
"I wonder when my body heat will kick in." The girl said out loud to herself.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
HAHA! Finally she woke up! Did you guys notice that this chapter was shorter? Well that's cause the story can not go on without the Girl having a name!! VOTE FOR A NAME!! The choices are the following:  
  
Bluemoon  
  
Misty  
  
Jade  
  
Aqua  
  
StarStream  
  
Ebony  
  
Project A-kjin  
  
Eve  
  
1.1 Vegeve alper  
  
And my suggestion- Kizuna ( which is not an original I might add. ^;^!)  
  
VOTE FOR WHO THE GIRL SHOULD GET WITH TOO!! Either Vegeta or Gohan!!  
  
::Goten comes over beside me::  
  
Goten: My favorite is Cookie, or Candy, and then there's Cupcake!  
  
Me: Ummmm, those aren't choices Goten.  
  
Goten: I know, but they are my favorite names!!  
  
Me: The only reason their your favorites is cause those are food names.  
  
Goten: So?  
  
Me: SO!? I'm NOT GONNA NAME THE POOR GIRL CUPCAKE!! Gosh! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING YOU WOULD NAME A POODLE!!  
  
Goten: Sorry. Why are you getting so worked up about it anyway?  
  
Me: You can thank my sister for putting me in this mood.  
  
Goten: What did she do?  
  
Me: the usual, she startled me during a test.  
  
Goten: oh…sorry…want me to bop her on the head for you?  
  
::I run over and hug him::  
  
Me: That would be the nicest thing you could ever do for me!! Thanks!!  
  
Goten: No problem, but you'd have to restock in the chocolate syrup department.  
  
Me: Put it on the H.E.B list down stairs, and mom will get it.  
  
::Goten flies down stairs and grabs the list, with a pen in hand::  
  
Goten: HOW DO YOU SPELL CHOCOLATE?  
  
Me: C…H…O…C…O…L…A…T…E.  
  
Goten: THANKS!  
  
Me: No problem.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
This is Kikio,  
  
Over and out. 


	8. Breakfast time!!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
*…*= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPESIAL THANKS TO: Everyone who voted yesterday!!  
  
And the two of you who suggested names, Two new entries to the voting list:  
  
Lana  
  
Azrale  
  
Last time: The Son family spends the night at Bulma's. Vegeta did get stuck on the couch, and everything went pretty much as expected.  
  
"Oh man, at what time did we go to sleep last night?" Gohan asked no one since the other two boys were still fast asleep.  
  
Gohan looked over to the clock on the side of Trunk's bed, "1:00 already! Thank goodness its Saturday."  
  
"Keep it down Gohan." Trunks commanded groggily.  
  
"I think everyone is already awake, and besides Breakfast is already ready." Gohan stated, getting up and following the smell of food coming from down stairs.  
  
"Food!? Where!?" Goten asked loudly, sitting strait up on the bed.  
  
"Goten, you really are a helpless food fanatic." Trunks stated, heading towards the bathroom door, and closing it.  
  
"Well I'll go use the bathroom downstairs, and you can wait for trunks to come out." Gohan announced, walking out of Trunks' room.  
  
"Ok." Goten agreed.  
  
  
  
* Meanwhile Down in the kitchen*  
  
'I'm sure am starving.' The tail barring girl thought.  
  
'Well I think I've waited more than enough time for someone to come in the lab, and no one came so…I'll just make myself at home.' She finished, flipping the pancake and putting butter on it.  
  
"There, I think that will be enough for me." She stated piling the 80th pancake on her plate.  
  
She turned her head when she heard a noise, but then thought it was nothing.  
  
  
  
* Outside the down stairs bathroom.*  
  
  
  
"Well that's a relieve." Gohan stated, coming out of the restroom with a smile.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, expecting it to be his mother, and froze when he recognized who was cooking.  
  
'When did she get up?' Gohan thought, still not entering the kitchen.  
  
The girl turned to put the plate of pancakes on the counter, when they both locked eyes.  
  
Girl's POV-  
  
When I turned I saw…him? No It cant be the Prince, he should look like the King of Vegeta…this person definitely is Saiyijin but who he is, is still a question to me. Hummm, yup unmistakably a very good looking Saiyijin at that.  
  
Gohan's POV-  
  
When she turned to face me, I really wasn't expecting what I saw, I don't know but when I thought of female Saiyijins I thought that they wouldn't be anything to look at.-Was I ever wrong! I wonder what she's thinking…Oh Crap…I'm still in my boxers…no wonder she's kinda blushing.  
  
I could feel a slight blush creep on my cheeks when I actually studied what she was in, but at least she remembered to put a rob on.  
  
Back to regular POV-  
  
"Ummm…Good morning." Gohan greeted, taking a seat on one of the stools by the bar table.  
  
"Don't you mean good afternoon?" The Saiyijin girl asked, putting a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh that's right." Gohan agreed, calming down some.  
  
"My name is Gohan, What's yours? He continued.  
  
"I don't have one yet." She responded, still warring that nice smile.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Gohan remembered.  
  
"Would you like to-" She started, but was interuppted by someone.  
  
"OK MOM, I WANT 50 PANCAKES, A FEW EGGS, AND TONS OF BACKON!!" Goten shouted, running into the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast table.  
  
"I'LL HAVE THE SAME." Trunks followed, sitting next to his friend.  
  
"Guys!" Gohan hissed at the two hungry demi-Saiyijins.  
  
"It's ok. I don't mind." The Saiyijin girl insisted.  
  
"So, you both want 50 pancakes each, about 10 eggs each, and 30 pieces of bacon each, right?" She asked for a confirmation.  
  
"Hey, you're not my mom." Goten stated disappointedly.  
  
"So? She's probably one of the new maids." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Actually I'm neither." She stated.  
  
"Who are you then?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"I'm the Project A-kjin." (this name was suggested by Maria, thank you! I'm using it as the name of the actual project. ^-^!)  
  
"Ummmm, ok, so are you gonna fix the food, or should I go wake my mom up." Goten asked with impatience in his voice…(he was really hungry.)  
  
"Sure I'll fix the food for you." She answered, then turned to Gohan.  
  
"How about you?" She asked.  
  
"Just multiply it by 2." Gohan replied.  
  
"Ok." She agreed, taking out what she needed from the fridge, and started cooking.  
  
  
  
* After they all finished eating*  
  
"Wow! That was just as good, or if not better than my mom's cooking." Gohan belauded. (means the same thing as praised ^-^! Do you guys think I'm using way advanced vocabulary? Do you want me to try to use easier word for y'all?)  
  
"Whose cooking is better than mine?" Chichi asked when she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hers' mom." Goten said, pointing to the girl.  
  
"Oh, here you are, well that's good." Chichi stated, taking the girls' hand and motioned for her to stand.  
  
"Let's take a good look at you." She announced, taking her out of the kitchen and into the lab.  
  
"I found her Bulma." Chichi proclaimed, once inside the laboratory.  
  
"Good, bring her over here." Bulma cued.  
  
"Are you the one who was present during my birth?" The girl asked the cerulean hared female.  
  
"Yes, I was there, and so was Chichi." Bulma answered, pointing towards the ebony hared female who was standing aside.  
  
"My name is Bulma." She finished.  
  
"I'd give you my name but I don't have one yet."  
  
"Are we supposed to name you?" Chichi asked the copper hared girl.  
  
"Actually, the Prince was supposed to name me, but I haven't even seen him." She answered.  
  
"Prince?" Bulma stared, "Oh, you mean Vegeta, right?"  
  
The girl had a look of shock plastered on her face.  
  
"You dare call him by his name, instead of his title!?" She asked astounded.  
  
"Well of course, I mean I have been married to the man for almost 13 years." Bulma answered, a little back taken by the girls facial expression.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Oh my, how is our Saiyijin girl gonna take this news!? I mean she was expecting Vegeta to be young and single!! Never did it occur to her that she would come to a married Vegeta!!  
  
The next chapter is gonna be very emotional, so you just might need a tissue box by you…although I'm not sure.  
  
Goten: WAAAAHHH!!  
  
Me: What's the matter with you?  
  
Goten: ::sniffles:: I'm playing out the seen in my head, and its sad!!  
  
Me: Don't worry, things will look up for our little Saiyijin girl eventually.  
  
Goten: Promise?  
  
Me: I Promise.  
  
TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THAT REVIEW FROM JANE:  
  
I do appreciate your support, thank you, but I really don't mind constructive criticism…don't you think I handled it appropriately? If you have absolutely have no idea what I'm talking about go and read my reviews.  
  
The name eve is ahead by 1 vote, and Vegeta is ahead of Gohan in a total of 4 votes…I counted…please don't vote more than once.  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	9. YOU'RE MARRIED!?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
(On another note, I need help on coming up for a name for the character that has not appeared yet, but she's a sayijin female, I made a picture of her, she is a character that I made but I haven't come up with a name for her. If you need a picture of her to come up with a name then feel free to ask. ^;^!)  
  
-Selah (AKA) Kioko  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
*…*= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special thanks for all of you who reviewed yesterday.  
  
This is to Anonymoose (forgive my spelling if its wrong.):  
  
To tell you the truth, I'm the only one in my family that actually spells somewhat decently…since English is my parents' second language. I don't have anyone to check my writing, because of that. And my E-mail is all jacked up so I can't e-mail my story to someone to make corrections.  
  
This is to vsd2oc:  
  
PPPPPLLLLLEEEESSSSEEE, do not use foul language!!! I'm gonna have to remove it cause my cursed computers "blocker", how did I then read my reviews you ask?? Well thank goodness that we have two computers and my sisters' doesn't have a "blocker".  
  
This is to the person that thought that the Saiyijin is actually Videl:  
  
AAAHHHH!!! Do you actually think that she is Videl!? No way!! She is an original character.-and no…forgive my bluntness, but her name will not be along the lines of Videl.  
  
Goten: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!  
  
Me:ok.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Last time: Project A-kijin-(the name of the project) made breakfast for all the young people…and then Chichi dragged her off to Bulma's lab to see if the birth was truly a success.  
  
"-What…you're married to him…?" The Saiyijin girl asked in disbelieve, taking a few steps back realizing the horror that had just been spoken.  
  
"Yes…are you feeling alright?" Bulma asked the girl since her face drained of color.  
  
"Your lying…you have to be!" She said loudly, feeling a knot grow in her throat.  
  
"The Prince would never…dishonor the House Of Vegeta-sei." She tried to convince herself, but in her own mind she doubted.  
  
"Calm down honey, there's no reason to get all worked up about it." Chichi tried to comfort, but instead just made the situation worse.  
  
"How?…When?…NO!!" She shouted grabbing her ears, as to try and shut out the reality of the fact that her Prince was already settled down with a wife.  
  
Bulma turned towards a table that contained medical supplies, and grabbed a needle containing a drug that was made to put people to sleep for a while.  
  
She turned back towards the girl, and was about to inject the needle, when all of the sudden the tail barring girl slapped her hand away, causing the needle to hit the ground about 5 feet away.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me." She said with venom drenched in her voice.  
  
She then ran towards her space pod gathering the few possessions that she owned (including the infamous case) and ran out of the lab, heading towards the back door, that was after the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Goten asked as she stormed out of the large home.  
  
Her only response was giving them all an icy glare, and continued on, flying out the door.  
  
It was then that she collided against a wall…or what seemed like one, dropping both cases in the process.  
  
"Watch were your going woman!" Vegeta barked in his usual gruff manner.  
  
The girl that just bumped into him quickly gathered her cases once more and took off, leaving everyone except Bulma and Chichi confused.  
  
  
  
'How could he do this to me?' She thought, "I have not even lived a day on this planet and already I think its HTFL." (is that how it goes?) She spoke out loud.  
  
She flew and landed in a clearing by a river. She remembered that she was in the night gown Bulma had provided-the same woman who was her Prince's mate.  
  
'This gown could have been the one she wore when…when she and the prince…' She thought, feeling her eyes water.  
  
"NO! I will not show any weakness. I promised…my…mother."  
  
She then opened one of the cases…the one containing the only two garments she owned.  
  
She ripped the night gown, venting her anger and hurt in the process and clothed herself in her Saiyijin armor.  
  
She then looked at the piece of torn night gown, she took it in her hand, imagining what it was like, on that night when…the prince took his mate.  
  
'Did he kiss you lovingly with passion? They were meant for me…not you.' She thought…playing the painful seen in her mind. She hugged her knees close to her chest, trying to console herself.  
  
'Oh mother, why did you agree to make me…it would have been better for me if I wouldn't been born a second time.'  
  
  
  
* On the Look Out*  
  
"How are you doing Dende?" Piccolo asked the young earth gardian.  
  
"Ohhh, just fine." Dende said in a demented tone of voice.  
  
"Are you feeling Ok?" Piccolo asked worried.  
  
"I'll be just fine, when I finish my divine plan of vengeance."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Piccolo asked confused beyond mortal imagination.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." A demented Dende cackled, making the seen even more disturbing when he laughed an evil laugh,  
  
"MUUUAAAHHHAAAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
I know that was short, but I finished home schooling late, and I have to put this online by 2:00 sooooooo, please forgive me!!  
  
The name Eve is currently in the lead!!  
  
Gohan is winning too.  
  
Keep on voting!!  
  
Kioko, over and out. 


	10. Alone? Not For Long.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
1.1 Female Saiyijin: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
*…*= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to: Maria, Android 71, Kyro, and () Ray. Thanks for reviewing yesterday!-and voting!!-I think Android 71 has me figured out…nah!-oh by the way…the Saiyijin girl is 17.  
  
Last time: Project A-kijin (the girl) found out that her Prince is married. And Piccolo visited a demented Dende.  
  
"What the in the fourteen hells was that Woman!?" Vegeta asked his wife, as soon as he got in the house.  
  
"That was the girl…She got upset as soon as I told her that I was married to you." Bulma answered, worry clear in her voice.  
  
"So that's what got her all upset." Gohan stated, no longer being confused.  
  
"Gohan, why don't you go and look for her…I'm worried she might get lost." Chichi suggested to her eldest son.  
  
"Sure mom, I'll go get her." Gohan stated, walking out the door.  
  
  
  
As soon as Gohan got outside he jumped and took off in the air, towards where he felt her Ki emitting from. It took him a while but he did find her…now all he had to do was approach her.  
  
'Looks like she's still upset.' He thought, when he noted the way she was holding herself.  
  
'Oh, well here goes nothing.' His mind said, as he was about to revile himself form his hiding spot.  
  
"Ummm…" Gohan started, but didn't know how to come about the situation.  
  
"Why did you come for me?" The girl asked him, when she saw that he was at a lost for words.  
  
"My mom is worried about you." Gohan replied, coming closer to where he was towering above her.  
  
"May I join you?" Gohan questioned, meaning to sit by her.  
  
"Yes." Was her simple reply, as she scooted over a bit to give him room on the rock she was occupying.  
  
As Gohan made his way to sit, he noticed that she had changed clothing, and she was warring…Saiyijin armor.  
  
'Wow, I didn't know females also had armor.' He thought, still observing the interesting article of clothing.  
  
The boots that she was warring were white and came up to mid-thigh, and the chest plate was just like Vegeta's only a bit more feminine and she wore a cloth draped over her back section, and front. (in other words-it covered her way lower abdomen, and butt area…and went just about above her knees and had two slits that reviled the sides of her thighs… but she had a blue spandex suit under so it was not huchy.)  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Gohan asked in a sincere tone of voice.  
  
"I rather not actually." She answered, the hurt still ebbed in her voice.  
  
"That's Ok, are you ready to go back now?" Gohan inquired.  
  
She then met Gohan's gaze, with a look in her eye that said that she never wanted to go back. And her words confirmed what he suspected.  
  
"I'm never going back there." She stated, averting her gaze elsewhere.  
  
"Well you know that my mom is not going to let you stay here, and neither am I." Gohan stated back, standing firm in his word.  
  
"Well you can try to take me back, but I'll put up a good fight, of that I assure you." She said in a, try-if-you-dare tone of voice.  
  
"I've got a better idea." Gohan started, "What if you come and live with my family, I'm sure mom won't mind." He finished.  
  
"Your willing to open your home to a complete stranger?" She asked testing to see if his kindness was genuine.  
  
"Of course, and besides your not that much of a stranger…we know that you're a great cook." Gohan replied with the infamous grin his father was famous for.  
  
At that she smiled warmly and stood, "Alright, I accept as long as its not an inconvenience for your mother."  
  
"Ok." Gohan stated as he also stood, "Let's go ask my mom."  
  
  
  
* On the Look Out*  
  
"TAKE THIS, PLANET GARDIAN OF THE NETHER-WORLD!!" Piccolo shouted, as he started his physical assault on Dende. (can you imagine how funny that would sound coming from Piccolo. ^0^!=me laughing)  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO STRIKE ME!!" Dende shouted back at the now powered up Piccolo.  
  
"WHERE'S THE REAL DENDE, YOU MORBID DEMOND!?" Piccolo shouted, grabbing a hold of Dende's neck, and started shaking him violently.  
  
"I…AM…THE… Real…DENDE!" He gurgled out, trying to get air.  
  
"YOUR LIEING!" Piccolo shouted, tightening hi hold on Dende's neck.  
  
"PICCOLO!" Mr.Popo shouted, "LET DENDE GO NOW!" He finished.  
  
"THIS IS A DEMOND, POSING AS DENDE!" Piccolo responded.  
  
"THAT IS REALLY DENDE, IT'S JUST THAT HE'S GOING THROUGH A 'TEENAGE TANTRUM'. Mr.Popo shouted back.  
  
"Oh…hehehe…" Piccolo said quietly, letting go of the oxygen deprived green teenager.  
  
"Demon… teenager…same thing." Piccolo grunted, helping a dizzy Dende up.  
  
"Ugh. What do you want Mr. Kill-the-Guardian-of-Earth." Dende questioned in a pompous tone of voice.  
  
"Just checking up on you." Piccolo answered.  
  
"Humph. Yah right. Your Kami-half thinks that I'm not good enough for this job…that's it isn't it."  
  
"No." Piccolo stated a bit too quietly.  
  
"Yup, I mean its not sufficient for him that people are still calling the place 'KAMI'S Lookout', and are saying things like 'Thank KAMI' and 'Oh KAMI', no, even his half has to come here and act like this is still his place…WELL IT'S NOT!!" Dende seethed in pure irritation at the presence of Piccolo's other half.  
  
"ALL I WANT IS A LITTLE RECONDNITION AND MAYBE EVEN SOME HOMMAGE BUT NNNNOOOOOOO!!" Dende shouted at the world by walking to the edge of the Look Out and shouting at the far below residence.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself man!" Mr.Popo said as he grabbed Dende and slapped him across the face.  
  
"I think this is my cue to leave." Piccolo stated getting ready to take off, but was cut off by a pleading cry.  
  
"Don't leave me alone with him again!!" Mr.Popo cried, but it was too late, Piccolo had already taken off.  
  
"DARN YOU KAMI FOR LEAVING ME WITH THIS DERANGED TEENAGER!!" Mr.Popo cursed Kami, after all what could be worse than staying with a lunatic, and not only that, but he's also a teenager. ^;^!  
  
(I'm so mean to Mr.Popo aren't I?)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok guys and gals, Gohan is still in the lead but someone suggested something about Mari Trunks…to that person I say…YOU ARE A MIND READER!! All along I was planning to get alot romance between Gohan and the girl, and some between her and Vegeta to make everyone happy  
  
(Ok Maria, I'm gonna put some romance between her an Vegeta just cause you review so much, and nothing makes me happier than a faithful reviewer!)  
  
…but who is she gonna stay with? None other than Mari Trunks!  
  
Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that but hey, things are subject to change so keep your fingers crossed.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
I do not update on weekends, I update on weekdays. And anyway today I'm going to Mexico as soon as my dad get home and I'll get back here tomorrow.  
  
SUPER IMPORTAINT!!:  
  
I'm thinking to put up a second story…but updating two stoyies at once is very hard so I made a schedule tell me if you like it.  
  
I Work and Update Alone for two weeks, (update only weekdays)-In all 10 chapters is 2 weeks.  
  
Then I take my usual weekend break, and get ideas for my other story.  
  
I start writing my other story which I think I'm going to call IF YOU'RE NOT THERE. I work on it for two weeks and update every weekday-in all 10 chapters in 2 weeks.  
  
Then I go back and work on Alone for another 2 weeks, updating every weekday-in all making 20 chapters.  
  
So on and so forth………  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
PLEASE READ IF YOU'RE NOT THERE! I'LL PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER THIS COMING MONDAY!!!  
  
Goten: Don't worry, they'll like it.  
  
Me: You're sure?  
  
Goten: No…But I'm in it, and who doesn't like me?  
  
Vegeta: Well I don't like you that's for sure.  
  
Me: How did you get here Your Highness? (I do respect Vegeta see!)  
  
Vegeta: What do you mean? I flew of course!  
  
Me: Oh. Do you want to stay at my house too?  
  
Vegeta: As long as I don't have to share a room with that Bakamono ::points at Goten::  
  
Me: Nope, Your Highness gets his own room, and my moms free cooking.  
  
Vegeta: Does she cook like Kakkarot's harpy Bakayaro?  
  
Me: Better…and Prince…do you mind cutting off the yaro part?  
  
Vegeta: Vulgar language upsets you?  
  
Me: Yes…And if my mother hears you she'll punish you greatly…  
  
Vegeta: Oh really?  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
Vegeta: We'll see *%$&%&^*^(^&*^*%%(^%*&*&%$%#$#$%!  
  
Me: OH MY!  
  
Goten: He's in for it now!!  
  
My Mom: Quen fregados dijo esos maldisiones? (my mom speaks Spanish when angry.)  
  
::Goten and I point at Vegeta::  
  
My Mom: Aggarete mijito!!  
  
* WHAM! *  
  
Me: Ooooooooooohhhh.  
  
Goten: You said it!  
  
That's all for today, Review please…cause if you don't Kyro (one of my faithful reviewers) will summon his fuzzy minions on you to reap forth bunny havoc!  
  
Over and Out,  
  
Kioko Ps. I'm a girl. 


	11. ::melody to Genie Has A Gun plays in bac...

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
1.1 Female Saiyijin: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: Gohan invited the girl (A/N: Which will be named Eve or Kitsuni…you guys get to vote…but I like Kitsuni better.) to live with him and his family.  
  
  
  
"I don't get it." Goten said from his hiding spot behind the bushes, to his lavender hared friend.  
  
  
  
"I don't either…maybe she's telling him her life story." Trunks suggested, baffled at the fact that Gohan and the girl were just sitting there.  
  
  
  
"No, she was barely born this morning…she's only lived for a few hours." Goten reasoned, shifting to a kneeling position instead of being crouched.  
  
  
  
"Hummm, good point……hey look, now their flying away." Trunks pointed out, as he stood from his crouched position.  
  
  
  
"Trunks this is getting boring, how 'bout we go back?" Goten suggested, also getting up into a standing state.  
  
  
  
"And miss this?…I don't think so, just think…when we get in trouble with him we could use this kind of information to blackmail him." Trunks explained to his other half. (a.k.a. Goten)  
  
  
  
"But Gohan would never do anything bad…especially with a girl around." Goten reminded, now floating Indian-style in the air.  
  
  
  
"Well……maybe…but how would you know? I mean, Gohan has never been around a Saiyijin girl…and trust me, When two Saiyijins get together it can only spell trouble." Trunks said, also sitting Indian-style in the air.  
  
  
  
"And how would you know that Trunks?" Goten asked defensively, not liking where this was going.  
  
  
  
"Hey, chill…I'm just saying…well…mom says that when your dad was around, my dad and him used to cause a disaster." Trunks explained, starting to fly off, with Goten in tow.  
  
  
  
"Oh…well I don't know about that…the only thing that mom says about your dad is that he's a bad influence and that he's a blood thirsty wicked Saiyijin." Goten stated passively, not noticing where they were headed.  
  
  
  
~*~ Back at Bulma's ~*~  
  
Gohan and the tail barring, spiky copper hared girl, landed on the mansion's back yard when she decided to speak.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, I'll wait out here…I really don't want them to know where I am right now, and I definitely don't want to go inside." The Saiyijin girl said, jumping up in a tree to hide.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll come back to get you after I talk with my mom." Gohan said, as he jogged into the house/mansion.  
  
  
  
Just as he got in the house Trunks and Goten landed right where the girl and Gohan had. It was then that both boys sensed that they were being watched…and that feeling was radiating from a particular tree in the yard, which they turned to.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up there?" Goten asked in his usual happy tone.  
  
  
  
"Ummm…I'm hiding." The wild copper hared girl answered in an unsure voice.  
  
  
  
"From who?" Trunks asked interested at the sight of her sitting quirked up in the tree.  
  
  
  
'From who? That's a good question…since when did I become a timid little being…oh yeah…when I found out that my life has no purpose……no, I can't, I won't let myself become a weakling, I'll face my problems head on instead of cowering from them.' The tail barring girl thought, as she hopped down from the limb she was sitting on.  
  
"From no one." She answered, once on the grassy floor.  
  
  
  
"What got you so upset?…I really didn't understand why you ran out like that." Goten asked curiously, his face reflecting his emotions.  
  
  
  
"I'll have to tell you later, right now I have something I need to do." She stated as she made her way to the back door of the house. She walked into the house and found Gohan talking to his mother and Bulma, explaining what had happen when he found her, He stopped when he noticed that she had entered the room, which made the two mothers follow his gaze.  
  
  
  
"I thought you said that she didn't want to come in." Chichi stated as she stood up to inspect the girl.  
  
  
  
"I changed my mind." The alien girl said as she took a seat on one of the available chairs. (They were in the kitchen)  
  
  
  
"Does that mean that you'll stay here with us?" Bulma asked hopefully, wanting to study her and her spacecraft…not to mention avoiding the questions from her husband, the Saiyijin Prince.  
  
  
  
"No. I still don't want to stay here with you." The girl said in a tone that was eerily way too calm.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Bulma said to no one in particular in a disappointed tone of voice.  
  
  
  
"Well my home is opened to you, if you want to live with us…but you would have to help around the house." Chichi offered kindly, looking at the girl in expectancy.  
  
  
  
"And who says that she wants to stay with you?" Vegeta asked gruffly, as he walked into the kitchen to get something to munch on.  
  
  
  
"……Prince?" The girl asked curiously, as he opened the refrigerator to get something.  
  
Vegeta's head immediately shot up when he heard his title being uttered.  
  
  
  
~*~ At the look-out ~*~  
  
"Wow, things are getting good down there!" Dende said out loud to no one since Mr.Popo was busy watering the plants. He then walked away from the edge of the look-out and flopped himself on his bed with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"I still have to get Piccolo back for beating me up, but how?" Dende pondered out loud, as he took a seat in front of his mirror. It was then that something caught his eye.  
  
"What is this?" Dende asked as he got up and walked closer to the mirror to get a better look at it.  
  
"Oh my gosh……is that a ZIT?" Dende asked in disbelieve and he got closer to get an even better look.  
  
"IT IS A ZIT!" Dende screeched like a banshee, and ran around his room in complete horror.  
  
"IT'S A ZIT!! A ZIT!! GET THE NUETRAGINA, AND THE CLEARASAL FOAMING CLEANSER CAUSE I…THE GUARDIAN OF EARTH HAVE A ZIT!" Dende cried like the banshee guarding the gates of the fourteenth hell.  
  
  
  
"What's all the commotion in here?" Mr.Popo asked as he entered the teenage guardian's room.  
  
  
  
"I GOT A ZIT, A PIMPLE, A BALL FULL OF PUS GROWING ON MY FACE, WHAT'S SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!!!!? Dende shouted at the black genie looking thing. (Sorry Mr.Popo fans.)  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
WOW! Talk about a teenage crisis right? I was laughing my head off when I imagined this seen in my head…very funny.  
  
Tomorrow (May 7, 2002) around 1:30 expect to see a new chapter! I know I left it off as a cliffhanger so, because I'm nice and have a lot of time on my hands I'll give you a new chapter everyday for two weeks…(Not including weekends.)  
  
Goten: I'm the one who gave her the zit idea!  
  
Me: Yes you were.  
  
Goten: I like this story, but your other one is better cause I get a girl.  
  
Me: …You mean you MIGHT get a girl, things are subject to change you know.  
  
Goten: EVERY ONE GO READ "If Your Not There" CAUSE I (might) GET A GIRL!!  
  
Me: I Don't thing I heard the word MIGHT loud enough.  
  
Goten: AWWW! Please let me get Marron!!  
  
Me: But I'm a Goten/Bra fan.  
  
Goten: But she's not even born yet in your story.  
  
Me: Oh, ok…but you owe me.  
  
Vegeta: Did I here that the reechoed spawn of Kakkarot is going to get my daughter!?  
  
Me:………………no.  
  
Vegeta: He better not.  
  
Goten: Nope, I get Marron in her other story.  
  
Vegeta: I could care less who anyone gets in the other story…as long as my son gets the fire headed girl.  
  
Me: You mean Tenoko?  
  
Vegeta: Yes.  
  
Me: Consider it done……but I won't update that story till I put up ten more chapters on this one.  
  
Vegeta: YOU WILL UPDATE BOTH STORIES AT THE SAME TIME!  
  
Me: but……Vegeta………I have mortal hands………and I can't.  
  
Vegeta: Well then you'll just have to gather the dragonballs and wish to be immortal.  
  
Goten: But, she can't gather them and wite the story at the same time!!  
  
Vegeta: Then you go get them for her.  
  
Goten: But I'm helping her with the story, I'm her inspiration.  
  
Vegeta: You? Her inspiration? Humph. If that's the case she could probably write twice as much with me helping her. (more like torturing)  
  
Me:……………whatever, you two talk it over…I'll sign out.  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	12. ...Can I touch it?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
1.1 Female Saiyijin: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Otepoti  
  
Kyro—(It would be a big purple bump with a yellow tip) (HAHA!!)  
  
Android 71  
  
Kitten  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
Last time: "And who says that she wants to stay with you?" Vegeta asked gruffly, as he walked into the kitchen to get something to munch on.  
  
  
  
"……Prince?" The girl asked curiously, as he opened the refrigerator to get something.  
  
Vegeta's head immediately shot up when he heard his title being uttered.  
  
  
  
"So, you're the girl everyone's been making a big deal out of." Vegeta said in his usual scowling voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am. And you must be the Prince of Vegeta-sei, right?" She inquired, her eyebrow quirking up to show interest.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am he." Vegeta responded, then took a sip of his Coke.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's an honor." The tail barring girl added, turning back to the trio of Gohan, Chichi, and Bulma to show that she finished addressing her Prince. (It's a Saiyijin custom to always address the Royal when he/she is in the same room with someone of a lower class.)  
  
  
  
"So what do you say?" Gohan asked inquisitively, once he noticed that Vegeta and her were finished with there…er…introduction.  
  
  
  
"I accept you're invitation." She said, as she stood and made her way out the back door, her furry appendage waving lazily behind her. Both Saiyijin Prince and demi-Saiyijin noticed this, and an instant wave of jealousy rushed over them causing both of them to growl…the Prince more louder than the demi.  
  
  
  
'I wish I still had my tail.' Gohan's mind said sadly as he followed the Saiyijin girl outside, Chichi following.  
  
  
  
'As soon as I find out who the fourteen hells cut off my tail, I'll torture him till he begs me to kill him to put him out of his misery.' Vegeta thought, his face contorting into and evil scowl, escorted by a scary smirk, that would make even that Clown Kakkarot back off.  
  
Bulma noticed the look on Vegeta's face and thought that he was sending her vital signals saying, if-you-don't-feed-me-now-you'll-regret-it-dearly. So she got up and started cooking up a storm…just for her hubby. (^-^;)  
  
  
  
~*~ Outside Bulma's House ~*~  
  
"Well, now I'm gonna have to call Piccolo to take us all back home." Chichi said to no one, as she cupped her hands around her mouth and sucked in lungs full of air to scream, but was interrupted (thank Dende) by her eldest son.  
  
  
  
"Mom, why don't we just fly home? You could ride on Nimbus, and the rest of us will fly." Gohan suggested to his mother, who turned to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Well that's a great idea Gohan! Go get you're brother and we'll be on our way." Chichi answered, happy that she wouldn't have to put up with the green Namickian.  
  
  
  
"Nimbus?" The girl asked curiously, she had never heard that term before…'That word has to be associated with a cloud, or something but how could a person ride on a nimbus cloud?' She thought, her face reflecting her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's right, you don't know about Nimbus…well Nimbus is a magical cloud that a person with a pure heart is able to ride…with the permission of the master."  
  
  
  
"Oh, how strange." The Saiyijin girl commented, averting her gaze to Gohan when he called for the flying cloud.  
  
  
  
"Come to me Nimbus!" Gohan said loudly, as he watched the sky for the yellow fluffy cloud. The Nimbus entered the eyesight of all those in the backyard as it came and stopped in front of its master, Gohan.  
  
  
  
"…Whoa, what a strange thing…Can I touch it?" The spiky hared (imagine Washu style) girl asked, her hazel orbs glowing with pure childish curiosity.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Gohan responded, taking in the sight of a pure blooded warrior race petting a fluffy yellow cloud with wonder and amazement shining in her beautiful eyes instead of hatred and rage of a Saiyijin. It was indeed something to see.  
  
  
  
"I guess this is your first time seeing Nimbus huh? Well I think he likes you." Goten stated in his honky-dory tone of voice, and to add effect he grinned his fathers' infamous grin.  
  
  
  
"Goten, Nimbus is not a he or a she…its an it." Chichi corrected as she took a seat on the yellow floating cloud.  
  
  
  
"May I ride on it too?" The girl asked, still keeping her eyes glued to the yellow cloud.  
  
  
  
"Well, the thing about it is that you have to be pure to ride on it." Gohan answered, wishing that anyone could get a ride on the Nimbus.  
  
  
  
"Pure?………'I've never heard that term before except for…' ………"I'm still innocent." She said looking to see if she said the right thing. The others looked at her like they did not understand though. "You know,…pure,…innocent,………virgin." She added to make it simple, searching their faces to see if they understood yet, only to find that the had all grew a crimson colored blush, except Goten. Gohan was at a loss for words at the moment, so his mother piped in.  
  
  
  
"No, not like that, what he means is that you must not be corrupted by unclean or evil thoughts and/or desires. That what it means to be pure." Chichi informed her, making it her turn to blush.  
  
  
  
"Well I do believe that I'm pure…let's see." She said once her blushed faded away. She hovered above the Nimbus and landed, finding that she was indeed one of a pure heart. (Hooray!)  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well, sorry if you thought that was a short chapter but right now its 1:03 and I must get this out…I'll try to make it up to you tomorrow, (May 8,02) so look out!  
  
I really got to finish this Authors note fast, before Goten and Vegeta come and start typing another adventure cause I REALLY got to get this out NOW!!  
  
::Goten walks in::  
  
  
  
GOTTA GO NOW!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	13. This is the way we wash our hair, so lat...

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
1.1 Female Saiyijin: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Android 71  
  
Otepoti  
  
Kyro  
  
Maria S.  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
NO THANKS TO:  
  
David- who totally put me down……well not really, the good always out weigh the bad. I don't even think you read my story…you're probably a person who hates to read if you didn't give a reason as to why all my stories stink. (The nerve of the guy. Kyro, if your reading this I hope you can track him down and torment him like you do with Vivian.)  
  
~*~  
  
Last Time: "Well I do believe that I'm pure…let's see." She said once her blushed faded away. She hovered above the Nimbus and landed, finding that she was indeed one of a pure heart. (Hooray!)  
  
  
  
"I told you Nimbus liked you!" Goten announced happily, already floating in the air beside her.  
  
  
  
"Ok, let's go home." Gohan said, as a white aura bursts around him as he flew towards his home in the mountains, the other's in tow.  
  
  
  
'Such a beautiful planet.' The girl thoughts as she gazed lovingly at the sky that was bathed in an orange hue from the setting sun, tiny points of light starting to enter the sea of pink and orange.  
  
  
  
"It's pretty, isn't it?" Goten commented, noticing how she admired the seen of the sunset.  
  
  
  
"Pretty is an understatement, its breathtakingly beautiful. You must be proud to live on such a planet which contains such life giving sights and wonders." The Saiyijin girl replied, sighing in awe.  
  
  
  
~*GOHAN'S POINT OF VEIW*~  
  
I was all the while was staring at her, I can't keep my eyes off of her…I just can't believe what I'm was seeing or hearing. Here she is, a pure blooded Saiyijin…one of the most powerful and ruthless creatures of the universe…known for annihilating whole planets in a few seconds, …known for mass massacres and the defiling of bodies, dead or alive. She is here, admiring a sunset…and describing it like…poetry? Something is wrong here, a pure blooded Saiyijin would not give a care about what something looked like…they would find true happiness in fighting and destroying.……Nope, there is something definitely wrong, or my name is Gowan…and its not.  
  
~*Back to original point of view*~  
  
  
  
The rest of the flight was pretty much quiet, no audible voice was heard but the thoughts of everyone where running wild, they varied from hunger, to unbelief, to the things that needed to be done at the house. (You can guess which thoughts belong to who.) It was a few minutes later that the group landed in front of the Son residence.  
  
  
  
"I like this place, its so cozy looking." The tail barring girl stated as she hopped off Nimbus.  
  
  
  
"Well, it is pretty much peaceful around here, except when my sons decide to spar." Chichi said, as she too hopped off the fluffy cloud named Nimbus. "Let's get you situated, then we'll go from there." She finished, walking into the house.  
  
  
  
"Alright." The tail barring girl answered, following the mother figure into the small but cozy home.  
  
  
  
~*~About 30 minutes and one suitcase later~*~  
  
"What's this?" Chichi asked as she held up something that looked like a Greek goddess gown, only a lot more reviling.  
  
  
  
"That is what my mother gave me for my wedding night." The spiky hared girl answered, pain laced in her words.  
  
  
  
"Oh…I didn't know you knew your mother." Chichi said, realization of the situation hitting her like a ton of bricks. Would she confide in her?  
  
  
  
"Yeah." The girl said quietly, sadness radiating from every part of herself.  
  
  
  
'I got to cheer her up…I know!' Chichi thought, getting an idea to make her forget her past for a while. "You know, you haven't bathed yet…and your all sticky from the liquid you were in before you were born…I suggest we clean you up. What do you say?" Chichi asked with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Well you do have a point…alright." The tail barring girl answered, and replaced her sad look with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Ok, here take off you're clothes and put this on, then I'll come and get you." Chichi stated as she gave her a bath rob, she then left the guest room and proceeded to get Gohan who was sparring with his brother. "Gohan go get some fire wood." Chichi ordered, as she got the bathing barrel ready.  
  
  
  
"Ok mom, is this enough? Gohan asked about 2 minutes later, bringing with him about 30 log splits.  
  
  
  
"Yup, now go get the hose and fill the barrel up, then start the fire." His ravin hared mother commanded. "Meanwhile I'll go get the girl…oh and Gohan, make sure you and your brother are inside by the time I get her in the barrel." She finished, heading inside the house and towards the guest room. "Ok, it's almost ready, all it needs now is you." Chichi announced when she got in the room.  
  
  
  
"I'm ready." The girl stated, having to wrap her tail around her leg because there was not a hole to put her tail through.  
  
  
  
"Follow me." Chichi ordered, leading the way to the endless back yard of the house.  
  
  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
"Both of my son's are inside so-…" Chichi informed once they were outside, but was cut off by the act of the Saiyijin girl sliding off the bath rob and standing in all her naked glory, waiting by the water filled barrel, for her to give the "Ok".  
  
  
  
"You can go in now." Chichi said when she saw that the girl was ready to go in.  
  
  
  
"Eak!" The sky clad girl squealed when she got in to find the water cold, therefore causing her to jump out of the barrel. "It's cold!" She informed Chichi, who was now by the fire adding more logs to it.  
  
  
  
"There, that should do it." Chichi announced, getting up and facing the girl, signaling her go get in again. The naked Saiyijin girl checked the water this time, with her finger before going in. Once she approved of the temperature she went in.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's a lot better." The tail barring girl said, as she dunked her head under the water, getting her butt-length spiky hair wet, causing it to go flat and strait. Chichi then poured some shampoo onto her long mane, and helped the girl wash it.  
  
  
  
'I guess this is what it's like to have a daughter…thank you Dende for this opportunity to experience to be a mother to a girl.' Chichi thought happily, and started to hum a happy tune.  
  
  
  
"Can you give me the soap?" The shampoo lathered-headed girl asked, causing Chichi to comply. The girl then washed herself, and left her tail for last, she washed it with shampoo since it was covered in fur.  
  
(^-^)*  
  
  
  
~*~After the rinsing~*~  
  
The wet Saiyijin climbed out of the barrel, only to come face to face with an unsuspecting visitor. Trunks.  
  
Trunks had just landed by the barrel, thinking that Goten was the one in it, he came to give him the news that his mom did after all let him spend the night…only to find her…in all her nakedness and dripping wet.  
  
  
  
~*~At the Look-Out~*~  
  
"Pop, you evil purple pus sack!" Dende threatened the pimple, as he squeezed it, causing it to pop, sending all its contains on the mirror in front of him. "MUAHAHA! Who's the man now you evil pus bag form hell? Who? ME! MUAHAHA!" Dende rejoiced, acting like a jock that had just one a football game. "What are you going to do about it now huh? I won you loser!" Dende taunted the busted pimple on his face. "Well its time for bed now, I'll go to sleep better knowing I defeated the zit from hell." Dende proclaimed, as he climbed into his comfy bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well you can't say that that chapter was short cause it was a page and a half longer than the last one.  
  
Next time:  
  
How will Trunks react to…er…his situation…how will she act? Find out tomorrow! (May 9,02)  
  
Did Dende really defeat the zit from hell? Or will wake up to find out that the pimple took revenge upon the teenage Namickian. Find out next tomorrow!!  
  
I will up date tomorrow folk so look for it!!  
  
  
  
::Goten enters::  
  
Goten: You've been avoiding me.  
  
Me: No I haven't.  
  
Goten: Yes you have, what's wrong…do I smell funny? Dose my breath stink? What is it?  
  
Me: Well, the truth is…  
  
Goten: What? Tell me!  
  
Me: Remember Mr. Pookie?  
  
Goten: My teddy bear?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Goten: What about him…IS HE ALRIGHT!?  
  
Me: ………………er………  
  
Goten: NOOOO!! MR. POOKIE WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
Me: Well………see…………remember how yesterday you ate Vegetas' food?  
  
Goten: I WAS HUNGRY!!  
  
Me: Well………Vegeta swore revenge on you, and since there's no fighting in the house……………………  
  
Goten: WHAT DID HE DO??  
  
Me:……………he……decapitated Mr. Pookie.  
  
Goten: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ::Begins to sob on my shoulder, so I try to comfort him::  
  
Me: My grandma could always sew on his head.  
  
Goten: ::Stands up with murder in his eyes as he goes SS2:: What Vegeta did is unforgivable, he will pay with his life.  
  
Me: RUN FOR COVER EVERYBODY!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	14. WHOA BABY!!! (not an author's note anymo...

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
1.1 Female Saiyijin: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
A-man  
  
Android 71—(yes it is…I couldn't help myself…it was such a great idea!!, YOU ARE MY 100th REVIEWER…THAT MEANS YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100th REVIEW PARTY SPECIAL!!!! Details on the next chapter!!)  
  
WowLikeyourfirstchap  
  
Otepoti  
  
Kyro—(MORE POWER TO YOU!!)  
  
Maria S.  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Last time: The wet Saiyijin climbed out of the barrel, only to come face to face with an unsuspecting visitor. Trunks.  
  
Trunks had just landed by the barrel, thinking that Goten was the one in it, he came to give him the news that his mom did after all let him spend the night…only to find her…in all her nakedness and dripping wet.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me." The Saiyijin girl stated passively, as she moved Trunks aside to get the rob Chichi had gave to her earlier. All poor Trunks could do was comply, and try to keep his wandering eyes off her…he had never seen a naked girl before, and he thought it was…strange and unusual. Not to mention trying to get rid of his boiling red blush that had consumed his whole entire face and neck.  
  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Chichi asked, enraged at the boy for barging in unannounced…and well…you know.  
  
  
  
"I…I…I thought Goten was the one in there…I just wanted to tell him that my mom did let me spend the night……sorry." Trunks explained, stuttering the first letters of the apology.  
  
  
  
"Apology accepted, but you should really be apologizing to her." Chichi said, pointing to the furry-tailed girl, who was shaking off the accesses water form her long, currently strait hair, which made it spike up again. Trunks looked at Chichi with pleading eyes that seem to say, please-don't- make-me-do-it-now-cause-I'm-still-so-embarrassed. But Chichi did not waver one bit, she had made a command and she expected the young Saiyijin Prince to obey it.  
  
Trunks walked over to the Saiyijin girl reluctantly until he was about 3 feet away from her.  
  
  
  
"Ummm, I'm sorry." Trunks mumbled, making it barely audible.  
  
  
  
"For what?" The tail barring girl asked sincerely.  
  
  
  
"Well, you know……er…for what happened a few seconds ago." Trunks said, his blush now glowing a neon pink. (I'm so mean to poor Trunks.)  
  
  
  
"What's wrong…? All I did was get out of the water…are you felling Ok? Your all red…are you sick?" The Saiyijin girl not yet grasping the concept of modesty. (After all, she was barely born.) And getting concerned for the boy in front of her who appeared to have a fever because of his out of control blushing that was now traveling down his arms.  
  
  
  
"I'm JUST FINE!!" Trunks spat, getting defensive at her last remark. He just couldn't believe his reaction to the stupid and absurd situation…since when did he blush?……never, and here was a simple girl with a tail, making him blush like crazy!  
  
  
  
"But you're all red…are you sure your feeling alright?" She asked him again, this time putting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, only to get it thrown off by a very perturbed young Saiyijin Prince.  
  
  
  
"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!? I FEEL FINE, AND I DON'T NEED YOU. TOUCHING. ME. EVER." Trunks barked out, death laced in his voice, putting emphasis on the last word. (looks like Vegeta is rubbing off a lot on his son, no?)  
  
  
  
"FINE! You don't have to get all worked up about it You're Royal Pain, I was only looking out for you…but no, you have to get all defensive about it!" The now very perturbed Saiyijin girl said in response to Trunks' ungratefulness. She then tightened the knot on the bath rob, and marched into the humble home which and a new Saiyijin addition. Her.  
  
  
  
~*~Inside The humble Son home~*~  
  
"Did you like you're bath?" Goten asked from his position on the couch, not noticing the angered look on the girls' face.  
  
  
  
"Well, everything was fine until he showed up." The teenage Saiyijin announced, referring to the lavender hared boy fuming at the entrance to the living room.  
  
  
  
"Trunks! So, you're mom did let you spend the night after all!" The young wild hared demi-Saiyijin rejoiced, popping up from his sitting spot on his couch.  
  
  
  
"Dinner will be ready in an hour!" Chichi announced from the kitchen. "So don't come in here until then!" She finished, when she remembered her second sons' habit of coming in and pestering her to hurry. 'Just like his father.' She thought, as she remembered the days when she still had him at her side…oh how she missed him.  
  
  
  
"Where's Gohan?" The tail barring girl asked Goten, who was currently way too busy jumping up and down from the announcement of food in an hour.  
  
  
  
"He's in his room, the one next to yours." Goten informed, after he stopped rejoicing.  
  
  
  
"Alright." She said, then made her way to his door. She was going to ask for something to ware because she did not have anything to ware to sleep in other than her wedding night gown…and this was definitely not the occasion to ware that. But before she went and did that she would need to get some panties on, although the only one she had was a thong-style because it was the bottom part of her wedding night gown. She didn't think it was right to borrow cloths and not ware panties, nope it was just wrong. So it was decided, she went and put them on in her room before going next door to Gohan's room. When she finished, she went to Gohan's door, knocked and heard some rustling noise, then she heard his voice.  
  
  
  
"It's open." Gohan stated from his position on the desk, (yes he still is studying at home…but just wait till the later chapters when he goes to school.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~Gohan's Point Of Veiw~*~*~  
  
I thought it was my brother who was at the door, but when I saw who was the one who opened it I froze. It was her, and she was in nothing but a bath rob…probably because she just got finished with her bath. I wonder what she wants.  
  
~*~*~Regular Point Of Veiw~*~*~  
  
"Hi, umm…I know this sounds lame but I kinda…don't have anything to ware to sleep in…so you think I could borrow something?" The spiky hared girl asked unsure of his response, and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"Sure, but I don't think they'll fit cause you're so thin." Gohan said as he stood up and went to his dresser drawer.  
  
  
  
"Well, you're thin yourself Mr." The furry tailed girl said flirtatiously. 'Did I just say that in a Flirty tone!?!' Her mind asked her in disbelieve.  
  
  
  
'Is she flirting with me!?…What is she doing telling me that I'm thin…Oh my Dende…is she checking me out!?!?' Gohan's mind asked frantically, making him nervous. "Here, maybe this will work." Gohan said, handing her the clothes. She took them, then looked at him expectantly…? But she then shrugged it off and began undoing the knot she had tied around her to keep the rob from opening. The realization of the situation falling on Gohan like an anvil from a 200 story building, causing him to turn around quickly while she put on his cloths which he had gave her.  
  
  
  
"Well what do you think?" She asked, signaling Gohan, who's back was facing her that it was safe to turn around now. She was warring his black muscle shirt. Instead of where the fabric would hug his chest muscles it was replaced by fully matured breast. (in other words, it fit her fine on the top part.) Although that was the only part the shirt that actually hugged her because she was indeed thin. He had given her gray drawstring paints to accompany that. They fell below her bellybutton (but the shirt covered it) and they were long, but it could be fixed by folding the bottom hems.  
  
  
  
"It looks great, except for two things." Gohan stated after examining it, then motioned her to take a seat. She walked over and sat on his bed, waiting to see what he was going to do. He made his way to her and kneeled before her, and picked up her bare foot and placed it on his knee, and folded the hem for her. And did the same to the other one. She was a bit nervous by the closeness between them, but concealed it very well.  
  
"Ok, Now stand up." Gohan commanded nicely, once he was already standing, he took her hand and helped her up…causing them to be very close…about 8 inches away from each other's faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
WHOA BABY!! What a cliffhanger huh? What will happen next time??  
  
Your going to have to read to find out…the chapter is out already so go and read!!!  
  
Ok, here's the reason I got grounded:  
  
Last night after church at like 9:00 in my room, Goten wanted to learn the C-walk and I did too…only after he got me into it. My Sister volunteered to teach us, so we put on some music and started hopping. Then about around 9:30 my grandma came in and said that my mom wanted me to take off my make- up, wash my teeth, and go to sleep. Naturally I would…just not then because I was soooo close to getting it right. So at 10:00 my mom barges in to my room and says that we are all grounded from the Internet for not doing what she said right away. ^^;  
  
You guys could all imagine what Vegeta's reaction was, he got all angry cause I wouldn't be able to post this chapter today (May 9, 2002) but hey, there is always tomorrow right?  
  
  
  
I DID NOT GET TO READ MY REVIEWS………WAAAAAAAHHHAHA!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Over and Out,  
  
Kioko 


	15. Oh Gohan.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Mary Kay. Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
1.1 Female Saiyijin: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
***= song lyrics  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
  
  
  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, Now stand up." Gohan commanded nicely, once he was already standing, he took her hand and helped her up…causing them to be very close…about 8 inches away from each other's faces. (She is one head shorter than Gohan.)  
  
***  
  
I'm yours  
  
take me as I am  
  
I'm yours  
  
So take this space between us and fill it up again  
  
I'm yours  
  
***  
  
~*~*~The Saiyijin Girls' Point Of Veiw~*~*~  
  
What in the world is happening to me? What are you doing to me Gohan? What are these butterflies doing in my tummy…your not suppose to awaken these feelings in me…I…I…I have to be alone, and wait for the Prince to give me freedom…. Ugh! Why can't I just look away from you? I feel like I'm drowning in your endless ebony pools, the windows of your soul…unable to swim out, because their so deep and full of purity. Why must you gaze into my soul, weaving your hypnotic web…your only making it harder for the both of us…oh, Gohan…  
  
***  
  
So won't you take this space between  
  
us and fill it up  
  
***  
  
~*~*~Gohan's Point Of Veiw~*~*~  
  
Whoa, I never thought it would come down to this… Geez why can't I just look away from her? What is it about her that is making me feel this way? I barely met her today and already, theirs something about her that breaks me apart, and then puts me back together in a totally different way. …She has such beautiful eyes, from here I can see the speaks of yellow in them…there so pretty, I can't help but smile inwardly. She looks so innocent, just gazing at the innermost part of me, my soul. Could it be that you're the one? The one I've been waiting for, all my life?  
  
***  
  
I'm gonna shout it from the roof tops  
  
Give it all I got  
  
Shout it from the roof tops  
  
So you can take your best shot  
  
Shout it from the roof tops  
  
Give it all I got  
  
***  
  
~*~*~Regular Point Of Veiw~*~*~  
  
^Look at them, they look like their in a trace or something right?^ Trunks asked his ravin hared friend telepathically, from his position above him. They were both spying on Gohan and the girl from the outside of the door…which the boys had opened earlier to hear and see what was going on to determine whether or not they could use the information to blackmail either of them. (you know just incase.)  
  
  
  
^Yeah, maybe they'll kiss or something.^ Goten answered from his position under Trunks, also spying on the two just for fun.  
  
  
  
^Should we rain in on their parade?^ Trunks thought to Goten.  
  
  
  
^What parade?^ Goten inquired telepathically, with eagerness in his imaginary voice.  
  
  
  
^No Goten, not an actual parade! Geez, sometimes I worry about you. What I meant is if we should bust in and interrupt them.^ Trunks responded, looking at Goten expectantly.  
  
  
  
^Oh…well, I don't know, they look so peaceful that if we were to interrupt them they would hunt us down and kill us.^  
  
  
  
^I'll take that as a yes, besides, I could use a good fight.^ Trunks answered, moving away to let Goten stand up. ^On the count of three we go in and tease Gohan, got it?^ Trunks thought to Goten.  
  
  
  
^Yeah.^ Goten answered, getting anise from all the excitement.  
  
  
  
^One…two…THREE.^ Trunks announced mentally, throwing the door open and busting inside the room with Goten right behind him.  
  
***  
  
Simple minded little punk  
  
Thought I was the junk  
  
Nobody ever told me that my doo-doo stunk  
  
***  
  
"So what is this…Oh, I see…Gohan finally found himself a girlfriend!" Trunks teased suggestively when both of the entranced teenagers snapped their heads over to him to see what had made the noise. Gohan glared daggers at the lilac hared boy, and proceeded to burn an imaginary hole in his head.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked in an I-don't-know-what-you're- talking-about tone of voice.  
  
***  
  
Was I out of my mind  
  
Or was I just trippin' on an ego  
  
***  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Gohan…you sly dog." Trunks continued to tease, this time pointing out the obvious…Gohan was still holding the Saiyijin girls' hand! Gohan immediately let go of her hand, and tried to banish the blush that had crept on his cheeks.  
  
When Trunks saw this, he got an evil idea…and let his thoughts control the actions of his facial expression, which had turn into an evil suggestive smirk. "Well, when were you planing to tell us that you had a girlfriend? I mean, why keep such an important detail of your life hidden…what else have you done with her that we don't know about?" Trunks asked in a tone that suggested that Gohan was doing…a lot more things…than just staring at girls in their eyes.  
  
This made Gohan extremely angry, but before he could do anything the girl beside him had caught on to Trunks' little plan, and decided to counter it with the best weapon possible, confusion.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you put it that way…yes Gohan did keep me a secret, but he's coming out of hiding, right Gohan?" The tail barring girl stated in a kind of seductive tone, walking over to Gohan's left side, winking at him, signaling for him to play along.  
  
***  
  
But you filled up the space and you never let me go  
  
Bullseye to the center of my soul  
  
One shot but it rocked like a fatal blow  
  
***  
  
She then clung on his neck, (like Ryoko does to Tenchi. ^-^!) causing him to blush a bit, but he quickly banished it and played along by holding her arms in place with one of his hands. He then smirked and evil smirk, ignoring all the naughty thoughts that were running at 100 miles an hour in his mind because of feeling her pressed against him, and looked at Trunks in the eye, as if to say, I-win-this-time-heheh.  
  
***  
  
This love was your gun, mercy your shells  
  
Now I'm a dead man  
  
Walkin' down a skinny trail  
  
***  
  
All Trunks and Goten could do was look on in total and utter thunderstruck bafflement. This was not what was supposed to happen! The plan was to embarrass Gohan and the girl, not for them to end up all confused! What was the world coming to if a person could not embarrass Gohan!? And it was all that furry tailed girls' fault.  
  
  
  
"DINNER IS READY!!" Chichi shouted from the kitchen, interrupting the strange moment of defeat.  
  
  
  
"Come on Trunks!! The Food!! Its Calling Me!!" Goten broke the strange silence.  
  
  
  
"Fine. You win this time." Trunks accepting his defeat, not being able to come up with something at the moment to counter this strange act. The hazel eyed girl broke the embrace when Trunks left the room, and fell to the floor in laughter.  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! Did you…see…the look on their…faces!?!" She asked in between laughs. Gohan chuckled at the realization.  
  
  
  
"You're a great actor, I couldn't have pulled that off without you."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." She said, 'But who said I was acting?' She added mentally.  
  
***  
  
I'm yours  
  
Take me as I am  
  
I'm yours  
  
So won't you take this space between  
  
Us and fill it up  
  
***  
  
"Come on, let's go before the others finish all the food." Gohan added, opening the door for her to go through. (Just like a true gentleman should.)  
  
  
  
~*~At the Look-Out~*~  
  
"Oh that was a great night sleep, I don't think I've slept like that since I got that zit…good riddance!" The teenage guardian of earth said happily as he made his way to his personal bathroom to wash his face free of sleep. He opened the mirror and got out the Mary Kay soap wash (HAHA!) and began to lather it up in his hands before putting it on his face. When he finally finished washing his face he rinsed and dried, and took a look at his pimple free green face, only to find something else.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!! I THOUGHT I BANISHED YOU!! BUT NOW YOU HAD CHILDREN ON MY PRECIOUS FACE?!?! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Dende screeched, shattering the mirror in the process. The Zit from the fourteenth hell had reaped revenge on poor Dende, it had multiplied and the children of it looked like mutant pimples cause they were purple, and the size of lemons!! Poor Dende.  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well, do you approve of this chapter? I hope so… this was the first time I ever put in song lyrics, …did I do it right?  
  
Next Time:  
  
YUP, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE NAMING OF THE SAIYIJIN GIRL!!!  
  
Vote for one of the following:  
  
Kitsuni = sounds like Keet-zooknee (as in knee…well you know.)  
  
Eve = you know what that sounds like. (~_^)  
  
  
  
NOTE TO ANDROID 71:  
  
You are my 100th reviewer!! That means that YOU are invited to the *100th Review Special* I'm writing!!  
  
What I'm saying is this: I am writing about the party I'm throwing to celebrate my 100 REVIEWS and I want you to be there. As in you write what you would do in my party like for example, I don't know who is your favorite character but lets just make it Vegeta.  
  
Exhibit A:  
  
::Vegeta enters living room::  
  
Vegeta: Ugh, this is absurd!! Why did you throw a party and invite…OMG! ITS YOU!!  
  
Android 71: (Insert what you would say or do.)  
  
Bla…bla, bla.  
  
Now I'm thinking to write the story in a chat room that way we could both write it, and you put in what you would do, ECT. I was thinking we could do it at http://chat.wwcol.com/cframe2.html I know, I know, it is a Christian chat room, but it's the only place the "blocker" will let me go to chat. (My screen name would be Kioko, and I hope Yours will be Android 71) I think we should do it on Saturday at like 1:30…that's the only time I can go on the Internet…unless you want to do it on a weekday…if you don't have school…or on a lunch break? I homeshcool, and I finish my work around 10:00 or 11:00 and that will give me time to write this story, and write the special after I upload the chapter. Tell me what you say in a review, cause my e-mail is all jacked up. I'll check my reviews on May 13,01 for sure…but I'll try to do it this Saturday. Unless you want to wait until summer vacation to do it.  
  
Just tell me when it's the best time for you, and I'll try to adjust to that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	16. The naming. Oi, that sounds so sirious!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Mary Kay. Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
1.1 Female Saiyijin: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
***= song lyrics  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
  
  
  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, let's go before the others finish all the food." Gohan added, opening the door for her to go through. (Just like a true gentleman should.)  
  
  
  
~*~After everyone finished eating~*~  
  
"That was really good Chichi." Trunks said, as he got up and put his plate in the sink.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Trunks." Chichi responded, as she finished taking her last sips of her soup. It was then that she remembered that the tailed girl still didn't have a name. "You know, we still have to come up with a name for you." She stated.  
  
  
  
"I know, how about Jade?" Trunks suggested, once he reached his seat at the table.  
  
  
  
"No. I don't think that suits her." Chichi said, quickly putting that name aside.  
  
  
  
"What about Eve?" Goten offered, but was met with a look of I-don't-think- so from the Saiyijin girl.  
  
  
  
'………Does Goten know what happened earlier?…oh my gosh…but I didn't tell him yet.' Trunks thought, getting a bit nervous.  
  
  
  
"No. I don't like that name." The fuzzy tailed girl said, to accompany the look she had on her face.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Gohan's eyebrows burrowed downward, making him look fierce. His eyes darted from one spot to another, making him look like he was expecting a surprise attack from an unknown direction. The boys immediately caught on to what was happening and jumped out of their chairs and dropped into their fighting stance, following Gohan's example. Chichi knew that when Gohan got that look in his eyes that it meant trouble, so she did the first thing that popped into her head. She grabbed the Saiyijin girl by the wrist and yanked her under the table with her, for protection. (more like, "for the bit of protection that the table had to offer." ^-^)  
  
"You two, stay here and take care of mom and the girl." Gohan commanded, as he made his way to the back door that lead to the backyard, and walked out.  
  
  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
It was a clear and starry night, the moon was already out, a half moon to be exact. Gohan kept his crouched fighting position as he walked further away from the house, just incase this unknown enemy wanted to start a fight. And he just waited,… waited to see what or who was causing this uncalled for disturbance.  
  
  
  
~*~Meanwhile inside~*~  
  
The Saiyijin girl was contemplating whether or not she should go help Gohan, just incase he couldn't handle it. 'I can take care of myself, and its not that I don't know how to follow orders…its just that…I am a Saiyijin, a Super Saiyijin to be correct, and I want to fight. And besides, he told Goten and Trunks to stay here…he never told me to stay.' She thought, deciding to teleport outside and see if Gohan needed help. 'I guess I should tell Chichi where I'm going so that she can let go of my wrist.' The monkey tailed girl thought. "Chichi, I'm going to teleport outside and see what's going on, but I need you to let go of me…unless you want to go with me." The teenage girl informed, causing Chichi to nod in agreement, and let go of her. "Don't worry Chichi, I'll be back." The girl said as she disappeared in front of her very eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~Back outside~*~  
  
About a minute had passed, and Gohan was getting edgy. He couldn't feel his enemy's Ki, which meant that this person must be either an android or an expert at hiding their life force. "Show yourself coward!" Gohan shouted, getting nothing in response. A shadowed figure appeared behind him and came closer, without him noticing.  
  
  
  
"Gohan."  
  
  
  
Gohan almost jumped out of his pants he got so startled, he played it off though, and did a back flip…which made him face the person who owned the voice. Gohan released a breath he didn't know that he had been holding when he noticed it was just the girl. "Go back inside." Gohan ordered, but was met with disobedience.  
  
  
  
"No. I think I'm going to stay here and see you fight." She said as she flew off and sat on a tree branch that was out of sight.  
  
  
  
Gohan then got edgy again, sensing that a presence other than the girl was watching him closely…he closed his eyes and searched with all his might to try and see where the person was.  
  
  
  
"I'm over here fool." The man said, planting a well placed punch on Gohan's abdomen. Gohan knew who it was by the voice, it was Vegeta. He was dressed in nothing but black and he had a mask on, making him invisible against the night setting. "You need to train a lot more brat, you couldn't even pin point where I was…pathetic." Vegeta said gruffly, as he kept on beating up Gohan.  
  
  
  
'Vegeta is right…I need this, I deserve what I get……and it's all because I've been slacking off in my training.' Gohan thought, as he winced in pain every time he couldn't block the Princes' onslaught.  
  
  
  
~*~After the fight~*~  
  
"Humph. You need to train a lot more brat. You were stronger when you defeated cell, one must train even in times of peace." Vegeta spat, although that was the only way he would give advice…the mean and hard way. Vegeta threw Gohan a senzu bean when he saw that he was so beaten that he couldn't get up.  
  
From a distance the Saiyijin girl saw everything, and she was looking for the perfect opportunity to attack that strange man that had beaten Gohan into a bloody pulp so easily. She was not about to let him get away with beating her friend…or whatever she was to Gohan. She finally saw an opening and went in.  
  
  
  
"Now its my turn." The Saiyijin girl announced, as she plummeted her fist into the back of Vegeta's head, causing him to almost fall into unconsciousness, but he fought the blackness with his will power and stood to meet his offender. She delivered many punches, but he just blocked them all with ease. When she realized that she was getting nowhere with the approach she backed off about 30 feet to contemplate what would be her next move.  
  
'Well I guess I'll just have to go Super to beat him.' She thought, putting it into action. A pure blue flame engulfed her body as she powered up for the transformation, causing a small shock wave around her. Her hands clenched shut into a tight fist because of the shear ferocity of the power that was coursing threw her veins, which caused her to shout, not of pain but of the feeling of not being able to contain so much power. Her hair flashed from a coppery brown to a glowing gold, back to a coppery brown, then to a glowing gold again, at the same time getting fuller and spikier, which caused her hair to fall from her high ponytail. Her eyes sparkled from a beautiful hazel to a cold looking aqua green. Her tail flickered from a light peaceful looking brow to a bold and bright yellow, making the transformation compleat.  
  
  
  
The two males just looked on in shock and awe. Never had either of them heard of a female going super!? Not to mention that she still had her tail and she was able to accomplish the legendary! Maybe it was that they had the blood of the warrior race flowing in their veins, or that they were the last of an almost extinct race, or maybe even that she was the last female of the planet Vegeta-sei. Whatever it was, she was at that moment very desirable, but Vegeta knew how to control his emotions…no problem. But Gohan on the other hand wore his feelings on his sleave which got her attention very quickly.  
  
  
  
'Why is Gohan looking at me like that? Did my shirt go up or something…sheesh! How am I suppose to fight this guy with him looking at me with arousal glazed in his eyes!?' The glowing golden girl thought frantically, with a blush clearly creeping on her cheeks.  
  
  
  
~*~Back inside the house~*~  
  
"Hey Trunks, I think that's your dad out there." Goten informed the lilac hared boy, which sent his mother into a screeching fit.  
  
  
  
"You'd think that Vegeta would learn to knock on the door like a normal person after living on earth for almost 20 years!! But NO!! He has to come over and disturb the peace by sneaking around like some criminal or something!! Chichi said in disbelief as she walked out the back door and out into the soon to be fighting seen.  
  
  
  
~*~Back outside~*~  
  
"YOU TWO STOP THIS NOW! AND YOU, GET DOWN HERE!" Chichi shouted, addressing Vegeta and the now Super Saiyijin girl who was hovering above the ground. "VEGETA! IF YOU KEEP ON DISTURBING THE PEACE LIKE THIS I'LL SUE!!" Chichi screeched at the top of her lungs, seething in anger, which assaulted all the ears within a ½ mile from the Son residence. "Now back to important matters…go inside so that we can come up with a name for you hon." Chichi commanded nicely but with authority in her voice, addressing the Saiyijin girl that had dropped out of the legendary form when she touched the ground.  
  
  
  
"That is unnecessary, I have already come up with a name for her." Vegeta announced, which made everyone stop dead in their tracks.  
  
  
  
"And who says that you get to name her?" Chichi asked not wanting him to name her because he would probably name her Death Lilly, or Death Rose…anything to do with death, fighting, and/or killing.  
  
  
  
"I said so." Vegeta answered, a bit thrown off at such an obvious and stupid question. 'Baka onna.' Vegeta thought, smirking to show what he was thinking. (Baka onna means 'stupid woman' in Japanese.) ^-^  
  
  
  
Chichi didn't say anything, because this was Vegeta's ego talking…and no one could come against his ego, nope, it would just push you off the edge of the earth. (I think I go that saying from Android 71…hope you don't mind…you know I love you…er…well not like that…Aargh! You know what I mean right?)  
  
  
  
"Her name will be Kitsuni. Which means fighting spirit in the Saiyijin language." Vegeta announced, getting a look of approval from everyone but Chichi. With that said, he left and headed to the Capsule main compound, which was the house/mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well there you go! Well did you like it? This is like the longest chapter I've ever written in one day so I expect good results. I still can't believe all the reviews I have for this story, to tell you the truth, I thought my other story "If Your Not There" would have been the one with like 100 review's before the 20th chapter. I think that story is like way better than this one…well…not way better…more like a lot.  
  
Hey, if you guys really want to help me you can, by telling your online buddies about this story and/or my other ones. I also would appreciate your review, they are what keep me going, even if it is a flame…I really don't mind…but please, if your going to flame me don't be a coward, sign in first so that I know who you are.  
  
I know I said that I would put out two chapters today but…::looks around:: my mom is on my back for spending way too much time on the computer, thus she is making me to overtime in chores…can you believe that!? 


	17. What's your name mommy?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Mary Kay. Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
Trunks: 12  
  
Kitsuni: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
***= song lyrics  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
otepoti—(I really like your reviews…the one where your eye twitches is the funniest!)  
  
Android 71—(I won't be able to check my e-mail in a while cause my computer got a virus…I'm writing this chapter on my sister's computer, and I'll have to read your updated story later because of the annoying virus.)  
  
Ryoki-chan—(thank you…oh and about those pics. ^^'…I really tried to send them, but well my cursed computer won't let me send attachments!)  
  
A-man  
  
SnEaKmAn –(Vegeta and Gohan are much stronger than her because she can only go SS1, they on the other hand can go SS2)  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Her name will be Kitsuni. Which means fighting spirit in the Saiyijin language." Vegeta announced, getting a look of approval from everyone but Chichi. With that said, he left and headed to the Capsule main compound, which was the house/mansion.  
  
  
  
"Humph. Well what are you all looking at? Get inside the house now, its getting late! Chichi said, shoeing all the teens and preteens inside the humble Son home.  
  
  
  
~*~Inside the house~*~  
  
"So, where am I going to sleep?" Trunks asked Goten, who was already situated in bed.  
  
  
  
"Well, Gohan used to sleep in the spare room, but now its Kitsuni's room so…I guess your going to sleep on the couch Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Why me?" Gohan responded, getting his pillow and headed down stairs, closing the door bedroom door behind him.  
  
  
  
~*~Downstairs in the kitchen~*~  
  
"That's the last of them." Kitsuni stated as she dried off the last plate that had been washed.  
  
  
  
"It's so nice to have a girl around the house to help me, thank you." Chichi said kindly, smiling at the young Saiyijin girl.  
  
  
  
"No problem, it's the least I can do to repay you for letting me stay here." Kitsuni replied, also putting a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I got an idea…why don't you let me brush you're hair before you go to sleep?" Chichi asked, wanting to bond to her…and be a mother figure to her. 'After all, she lost her mom…and I have always wanted a daughter.' Chichi added mentally.  
  
  
  
"Um…sure, ok." Kitsuni answered, as she put away the last plate in the cupboard. Then she followed Chichi upstairs into her room, which had a vanity. (if that sounds confusing, they are basically in Chichi's room.) She sat on the chair as the ravin hared mother got the brush and started brushing away. After a while Kitsuni go a sad look on her face that Chichi did not let go unnoticed.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" The young looking mother asked the tail barring girl beside her.  
  
  
  
"Nothing…it's just that, this reminds me of when my mother used to brush my hair every night before I would go to sleep." Kitsuni said sadly, as she remembered those days as if it were yesterday.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on pumpkin, its almost passed your bed time." The redheaded spiky hared twelve-year-old looking mother said to her darling daughter.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming mommy!" The small nameless three-year-old said cutely from the bathroom where she was washing her teeth. "I'm here mommy, try and catch me!" She exclaimed, running about her mothers' bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Not tonight pumpkin, I had a hard day today." The adolescent jade-eyed mother said exhausted, forcing a small smile at her precious little girl.  
  
  
  
"Did that man with the tall hair come again?" The innocent little girl asked her mother as she climbed up tall bed with a bit of trouble.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Was her mother's response, as she got the brush from the nightstand to brush her little pumpkin's hair before bed.  
  
  
  
"Mommy, what's my name?" The little copper hared girl asked her mother with expecting glowing eyes.  
  
  
  
"You're my little pumpkin remember? Isn't that enough?" She asked, looking at her second daughter in the eyes lovingly. Her daughter smile grew from ear to ear when she heard that.  
  
  
  
"Yes! But mommy, you have a name right? What is it?" The little tail barring girl asked her mother with over glazed eyes that held all of her emotions.  
  
  
  
"My name? Why do you want to know that…I'm your mommy, isn't that all that matters?" She asked her daughter, not really wanting to expose her name.  
  
  
  
"Yup! You're my mommy…but I don't know your name…and I don't have a name…or a daddy. I want to know who I am, so that when I talk to Pipu I could tell her. (Pipu is her talking doll that her mom created for her.)  
  
  
  
"Alright, you win. My name is Washu, and you don't have a name yet…because a Prince is suppose to name you when he meets you. And then you and him will live happily ever after." The reddish magenta hared mother answered, as she continued brushing her little baby's spiky wild mane.  
  
  
  
"Oh…Just like in the storybooks!!…Wow I get to marry a prince…I wonder if he's a charming prince, like in Cinderella!!…Does that mean that I'm a Princess too!?" She asked her mother eagerly, getting exited of actually getting to live a fairy tail.  
  
  
  
'Well, at least she forgot about the "Whose my daddy question."' Washu thought, getting a loving smile on her face just looking at her beautiful daughter. 'It's going to break my hear when she leaves, but it must be done…the whole universe is at stake.' She continued thinking, as she continued brushing her pumpkins' hair.  
  
"Yes pumpkin, you are a princess too…and so soon I'll have to teach you how to act like one." Washu said to her curious little girl.  
  
  
  
"Wow!! And my daddy? Is he a Prince too? Because I don't remember you telling me that you were a Princess." She prodded her mother, never forgetting her original question.  
  
  
  
"You don't have a daddy…you have daddies." Washu answered, knowing that it would be better for her to find out now than latter.  
  
  
  
"I have daddies? Like a lot of them?" The little girl asked, not at all confused…just extremely curious.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you have about four daddies in all…you grew inside of me like every baby…but I took the DNA from four men to make you. One of them was named Brolly, the other three were brothers of one of the Kings of the past on Vegeta-sei." Washu explained to her inquiring daughter.  
  
  
  
"Oh…so that's why I have a tail and you don't…right mommy?" The small yet smart girl asked prying her mother to say more.  
  
  
  
"Yes…see, I am a Jurian, from the planet Juri, and people there do not have tails." Her mother explained, putting the brush back on the nightstand since she was finished brushing her daughters' hair. "It's time for you to go to sleep, so hurry up and get under the covers." Washu said with authority, but with love, as she reached over to the lamp to turn it off.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I see. Well I'm all finished, you can get in bed now…here, I'll turn off the light for you." Chichi said after hearing the story of Kitsuni's mother. She quickly dashed under the covers and got comfortable.  
  
  
  
"Ok, you can turn off the light now Chichi, and thanks again for everything, Good night." Kitsuni said as she turned on her side.  
  
  
  
"Good night." Chichi said back as she silently turned off the light and silently closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I want you all to see how resourceful and detected I am to this story…my computer has a virus, but I was determined to get this out. And so I did, (by using my sisters computer) but if I wouldn't have received so many reviews I wouldn't have updated till my dad fixed my computer.  
  
DO NOT UNDERESTAMATE THE POWER OF THE REVIEW BUTTON!! JUST CLICK IT, WRITE A BIT, AND VWALA…MAKE MY FUZZY DAY!!  
  
Ok, that bit up there was the result of me drinking too much sugar this morning in my coffee.  
  
Please, if I said I would e-mail you…I will as soon as the virus is cleared from my computer.  
  
  
  
Goten: I will vanquish that annoying virus once and for all!!  
  
Me: Well don't forget to put on some heavy Saiyijin armor.  
  
Goten: No, I don't need armor to kill a virus…I can do it myself.  
  
Me: Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Goten: Here I go!  
  
Me: Good luck.  
  
~*~ Five minutes later~*~  
  
Goten: ::stumbles in to my room, beaten into a bloody pulp::  
  
Me: GOTEN!! What happened!? ::gets a first aid kit::  
  
Goten: It was soo big and hairy and ugly…I was barely able to make it out of there alive.  
  
Me: I warned you.  
  
Goten: This looks like a job for-- AAAAHHHH! That stings!!  
  
Me: ::just put some alcohol to clean his cuts:: Stop being a baby, back to what you were saying.  
  
Goten: I was saying that this looked like a job for—AAAAAAHHHHHH. Will you stop that!?  
  
Me: Well I have to clean your cuts!!  
  
Goten: Do it after I finish my sentence!  
  
Me: ok.  
  
Goten: I was going to say…before I was interrupted…that this looks like a job for Vegeta!  
  
Me: Oh. ::dabs the alcohol soaked cotton ball on his cut again::  
  
Goten: WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!  
  
Me: Be a man Goten!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	18. ::tune to We're off to see the Wizard Fr...

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Mary Kay. Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
1 Trunks: 12  
  
1.1 Kitsuni: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
***= song lyrics  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
(Well if you did review you know who you are.)  
  
(I couldn't check my reviews cause SOMEONE cussed or did something bad and now my "blocker" won't let me check it. I'll just have to check them later with my sister's computer…no worries!)  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~Kitsuni's POV~*~*~  
  
Where in the world am I? Darkness is completely surrounding me…is this what I think it is? No it can't be, my mother left you a long time ago…why must you haunt me so Tsunami? I ask the sky blue hared woman in front of me telepathically.  
  
  
  
You know the answer to that little pumpkin. She says to me, but I interrupt her before she can continue.  
  
  
  
Don't call me that. My name is Kitsuni now…I have no need for nicknames. I tell her, still using telepathy to communicate.  
  
  
  
I know. Your mother misses you…she just wanted me to check up on you…so how are you doing? She asks me, but I just cross my arms.  
  
  
  
If mother really wanted to see how I was doing then why doesn't she come here herself and ask me? I asked her, faking the hurt in my voice.  
  
  
  
You know that answer…she is mortal now, and is unable to visit you like I can…now back to the original subject. She said, not wanting to go further in the subject.  
  
  
  
I doing fine, the people here are very hospitable, and caring. I found out that the Prince was not the only Saiyijin on this planet…other than that there is nothing interesting going on around here. I said, not really enthusiastic about it.  
  
  
  
Anything else you might want to tell me? She asks me, and I immediately get angry with her for implying that.  
  
  
  
Tsunami…how dare you read my thoughts without my permission!! You know that I hate that, you might be a goddess but those doses not give you the right to look into my head like your reading any old book! The nerve! I spat out at her, obviously angered.  
  
  
  
Oh…I'm hurt…since when did you grow accustom to calling me by my name…? Your suppose to call me aunt…or auntie…anything but my name, pumpkin. She says to me in a hurt tone of voice, but I get even more angrier at her…Geez, the one person in the whole universe that knows just how to push my buttons is that aunt of mine…ooooooooo how I dislike her for that.  
  
  
  
I already. Told. You. My. Name. Is. Kitsuni……SO STOP CALLING ME THAT ALREADY!! I say to her, venom dripping in my voice. Man why does she always have to annoy me when we meet…why can't it be like normal nieces and aunts who just hug each other when they meet? Nope, I have to be apart of a deformed family where I have 4 different dads and 1 mad scientist as a mom and a Goddess for an aunt! There is only so much a girl can take right? Or maybe it's just the Saiyijin blood coursing threw my veins that makes me think this way and get enraged really quick.  
  
  
  
Alright, I'll stop…come over here and give your auntie a hug! The blue hared woman says over enthusiastically, I just shrug my shoulders and comply…one lesson I've learned in life, never say no to an over happy aunt who just happens to have the universe as her foot stool.  
  
  
  
All this mushy stuff is making me hungry. Can you go now so that I can wake up and get something to eat? I asked nicely, not wanting to upset her.  
  
  
  
Ok, I'll go now…but I'll be back. She says to me, she then slowly fades away, and I can feel myself waking up.  
  
  
  
~*~Original POV~*~  
  
"Man, meeting my aunt always makes me hungry…oh, what time is it?" Kitsuni asks herself as she glances at the clock on the night stand, as she gets out of bed. "1:30am." She then makes her way out of the room and into the hall way, passing the bed room where Goten and Trunks are sleeping, and decided to take a peek. 'They look so angelic when they're sleeping, no one would even suspect that they are renegade alien adolescence living here on planet earth.' She thought, and then she was reminded of her hunger when her stomach growled, making her walk out of the room and into the kitchen downstairs. (not even noticing the form sleeping on the couch.) "A huge sandwich ought to do." She stated, getting out the ingredients for the job at hand, the making of the perfect sandwich.  
  
  
  
~*~*~After She Finished Eating~*~*~  
  
"Mmmmmmm."  
  
  
  
'What was that?' Kitsuni's mind asked, when she heard some sort of……moaning? She got up and made her way towards where she thought the sound was coming from, needless do say that she was taken aback when she found the source, Gohan.  
  
He was laying on his back, one hand behind his head and the other flung off of the couch, with a smirk sprouting from his lips. The covers that had been on him were thrown aside onto the floor…reviling his sculptured body, and well defined torso and lower abdomen. (he was warring boxers.) For a while she just stood there and stared at him, really wanting to look away but found the sight much too interesting to do that. After about 10 minutes she snapped out of it and went to where the covers had been thrown, bending down and picking them up, she then proceeded to cover the sleeping handsome demi-Saiyijin.  
  
When she did cover him something very unexpected happened. As soon as she let the cover go the limp hand that was flung off the couch came to life and grabbed her from around the waist, and effortlessly brought her to rest on top of its master, in one swift powerful wisp.  
  
  
  
'OH NO, LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED YOU IDIOT!!' Her mind screamed at her, Causing her face to go blood red in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
~*~*~At The Look-Out~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it! She's the niece of one of the three goddesses!! Oh no! What will happen when she gets here?! She'll take one look at the zit empire that lives on my face and gag! I'll be the laughing stock of all of the Guardians and Kis of the Universe!! What will become of me? I'll be thrown into the lake of embarrassments for all eternity!!" Dende said loudly as he walked up and down in a line, like most people do when there nervous or waiting.  
  
"There's only one thing I can think of that may help me now." Dende announced, stopping dead in his tracks and drawing in a breath to summon the wise one. "MR. POPO!" The green teenager screeched, making the genie like person to come to his master.  
  
  
  
"You called Dende?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I need you to do your 'special treatment for the banishing of the zit from hell and its descendants' immediately!" Dende commanded.  
  
  
  
"No, not the 'Special Treatment For The Banishing Of The Zit From Hell And Its Descendants!'" Mr. Popo said in horror.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Now do it!" Dende ordered roughly.  
  
  
  
"Ok, you asked for it." Mr. Popo said in an If-this-hurts-just-remember- that-you-wanted-it way.  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I know I left it at an awful cliffhanger but…you know…I just gotta keep you guys guessing, or else the fun is all out of the story.  
  
Today is Friday May 17, 2002, and I only got out 7 chapters in these two weeks of updating…when I promised you all 10…  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME, OH GREAT REVIEWERS OF THE 6TH DIMENSION!! I AM NOT WORTHY OF WRITING SUCH A STORY WHICH I CANNOT KEEP UP WITH!!  
  
What's that? You do forgive me? THANK YOU!!  
  
  
  
I'll update this story again on the 3rd of June, What will I be doing in the meanwhile you ask? I'll be updating my other story, "If You're Not There" for two weeks.  
  
You guys would just make my day if you would go and read it and review that story. (If You're Not There)  
  
¦  
  
¦  
  
¦  
  
•_• Please push the blue review button, and make me happy. --Kioko 


	19. I'm such an idiot!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Mary Kay. Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
Trunks: 12  
  
Kitsuni: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
***= song lyrics  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
(Well if you did review you know who you are.)  
  
(I couldn't check my reviews cause SOMEONE cussed or did something bad and now my "blocker" won't let me check it. I'll just have to check them later with my sister's computer…no worries!)  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
'OH NO, LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED YOU IDIOT!!' Her mind screamed at her, Causing her face to go blood red in embarrassment. His arm hugged her body closer to himself, pressing her thin and busty body firmly on Gohan's chiseled self, not to mention that her face had unintentionally berried it's self in the crook of his corded neck. Her breast pressed up against his chest with every deep breath she took, making her blush uncontrollably.  
  
'Damn, I have to find a way out of this NOW!!' She reasoned, lifting her face from his sweet smelling skin, supporting herself with her forearms, which in turn almost gave out under her when she realized the position that she had gotten her self into. She was now in a mounting position with Gohan's face less than an inch away from hers…his now limp hand had slid down from her waist to the base of her tail, making her shiver involuntarily. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from purring at the feeling of his hand getting comfortable in its new resting position on her tail.  
  
'I hope Gohan doesn't wake up any time soon…darn him! How the hell did I get into this again? Oh, that's right…I was being a stupid idiot!!' Her mind said in a mean tone, as she tried to come up with a way to get out of the compromising position, without waking up the sleeping Saiyijin.  
  
'He looks so child like when he's sleeping, so innocent and handsome…nothing like a Saiyijin warrior.' She thought, as her eyes shined and she gently traced a finger on the edge of his peaceful sleep filled face.  
  
'Shut up, and get yourself our of fantasy land…before someone wakes up and discovers this!' Her mind screeched at her, making her finger stop dead in its tracks in response. Unfortunately the sleeping form of Gohan was enjoying the act, and so when she stopped he stirred in his sleep.  
  
  
  
"…no…don't…stop…" Gohan mumbled, still asleep, and shifted his position on the couch.  
  
  
  
'OH NO!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Kitsuni's mind shouted, as Gohan switched sleeping positions, so that they were laying side by side, she was pushed up against the back of the couch while Gohan had the opposite open side. 'DAMN IT!!!!!!!!' She thought, getting hot because of the body heat radiating from the demi-Saiyijin's sleeping form, a blush still staining her cheeks.  
  
  
  
~*~Meanwhile in the boy's bedroom~*~  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"Ouch! Darn that's the third time I fall out of the bed this week!" Goten said, as he picked himself up off the floor, his stomach growling as if on cue.  
  
"Guess it's time for a midnight snack." He stated, as he patted his belly in an act to calm it down, walking out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~*~Back Downstairs~*~  
  
'Oh no, someone's coming! Judging by the foot steps, its probably Trunks or Goten…OH PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE TRUNKS!' She pleaded to an unknown source.  
  
  
  
'Humm…I wonder if I could make Gohan talk in his sleep, it worked when Trunks did it.' Goten thought, walking over to the couch, jumping back in surprise when he had found something he was totally not expecting.  
  
  
  
~*~At Capsule Corporation~*~  
  
"That girl needs discipline…with all of that power just given to her, she could become quite powerful if I trained her." Vegeta said out loud to no one in particular as he punched at the heavy air inside the gravity room.  
  
"That brat of Kakkarot's might want her though…but I won't let that happen…no pure blooded Elite Royal female is going to mate with that detestful spawn of that third class clown." Vegeta said, as he continued with his training.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, It's late and you need to rest up for tomorrow." Bulma said through the intercom that was connected to the gravity room.  
  
  
  
"What insanity are you planning for tomorrow Woman?" Vegeta asked his cerulean hared wife somewhat gruffly.  
  
  
  
"Well I want everyone to meet Kitsuni, and what better way than to do a Bar- B-Que pool party." Bulma said cheerfully, despite the late hour of 2:00am.  
  
  
  
"Whatever. I know you Woman, you just want an excuse to take the girl to that place I abhor." Vegeta stated, crossing his arms and leaned against the gravity room's wall, in a Vegeta-style pose.  
  
  
  
"It's called the mall Veggie, and it's not that bad." Bulma answered, smiling at her sexy husband.  
  
  
  
"It's impossible to make you stop calling me that disgusting nickname, isn't it." Vegeta stated, as he walked out of the gravity room to go to his beautiful mate and accompany her to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
~*~At the look out~*~  
  
"Ok, you asked for it." Mr. Popo said in an If-this-hurts-just-remember- that-you-wanted-it way, as a bunch of "junk" appeared magically out of no where. Then a pot of…(dare I say)…was prepared, boiled, and spiced up with…(you really don't want to know)…and was pored in a huge glass cup.  
  
  
  
"Here, drink this." Mr. Popo commanded, handing the glass to Dende.  
  
  
  
"…" Dende just looked at the drink, and wrinkled his nose at the stench of the it. He could see various legs with suction cups and some sickening thing that he coulden't tell what it was.  
  
  
  
"Well go on." Mr. Popo prodded.  
  
  
  
"……" Dende just stared at the drink, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would throw up at the mere sight of the stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well there it is, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter…I know I did!  
  
Important note:  
  
On Thursday my little brother is going to get surgery and I'm going to accompany my mom to the hospital, that means no update that day.  
  
And also, I have been experiencing what I think is a writer's block……and there's only one way to battle against it……and only you can help me!!  
  
Review me, get your friends to review me…and only with that will I be able to battle against this new enemy!  
  
I'm mot sure when I'll update again, but I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow (June 4)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME DEFEAT THE WRITER'S BLOCK FAIRY!!!!!  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	20. How embarrasing!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Mary Kay. Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
Trunks: 12  
  
Kitsuni: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
***= song lyrics/noise/sound  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Bewitching-Dragon  
  
Otepoti  
  
Sweetie Pie  
  
Android 71  
  
Kyro  
  
A-man  
  
GokuSSSSSSSJ352  
  
Kyoko  
  
Lil'wolfluvr  
  
Era Yachi  
  
Katana  
  
Ryoki-chan—(Thank you for helping me battle the EVIL "Block" fairy, but I'm afraid that she is immune to your attack! The only thing you could do to really help me is by telling your friend's about my story…and possibly threaten them to read it. ^^; )  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
'Humm…I wonder if I could make Gohan talk in his sleep, it worked when Trunks did it.' Goten thought, walking over to the couch, jumping back in surprise when he had found something he was totally not expecting. There was Kitsuni being crushed against the couch and Gohan's strong grip…teddy- bear style.  
  
"Kitsuni? How did this happen!?" Goten whispered loudly, so not to wake his sleeping older brother.  
  
  
  
"One second you're covering a cold to the touch guy…the next thing you know you're in a position that you don't like…and you don't even know how the hell it happened." The flushed face girl answered in a whisper, lifting her head as high as she could, so that she wouldn't be speaking on Gohan's peaceful sleep filled face.  
  
  
  
"Do you mind helping me get him off of me, please?" She asked still in a whisper, knowing that Goten was a good guy and would not leave her in this distressing situation.  
  
  
  
"Sure…but I'm not sure I'll be able to do it without waking him up. Why don't you just teleport like you did earlier?" Goten asked, getting closer to the scene so that she could hear him better.  
  
  
  
"I can't teleport because he is…er…because there's a contact between us, that means that I would take him with me…wherever I teleport." She answered, trying with all of her might to rid herself of the annoying blush on her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Well then…How about I just try to pull you out of there?" Goten suggested, hovering over the "couple" waiting to see if she agreed.  
  
  
  
"Ok." The tail barring girl answered, reaching up to grab onto the hand that the wild ebony mane boy had offered, and pull herself up while he too pulled, and in result Kitsuni was finally free from…(How should I describe it?) Gohan's…deathly grip.  
  
"Thank-you Goten, I owe you one!" She said, once her feet touched the wooden floor of the living room.  
  
  
  
"No problem. Well now that you owe me…do you think you could make me something to eat, I'm starving!" Goten asked, as he floated into the kitchen and sat on a chair, Kitsuni in tow.  
  
  
  
"Alright, how about a huge sandwich?" She asked, smiling at the cute boy that sat before her.  
  
  
  
"That sounds great!" The Goku look alike exclaimed, grinning at the proposal.  
  
  
  
~*~After a lot of hours asleep…around 9:00am~*~  
  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Chichi exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she opened the blind of the room to let the sun shine stream into the room.  
  
  
  
"…*yawn* Good morning Chichi-sama. (Sama- Japanese word that is placed after a name of someone who you wish to respect.)" The girl with bed-head greeted, hopping out of bed and walking out in to the hallway and towards the restroom to wash away all signs of sleep form her face. She turned the knob of the door and walked in, not expecting to run into Gohan so early in the morning.  
  
  
  
"Good morning! Sleep well?" Came his cheery tenor voice, as he dried his face with the towel that was put out for them to use, after they had washed their faces.  
  
  
  
"I guess…er…yeah, I slept like a baby!" She stuttered, blushing at the embarrassing memory, bending over the sink and started to wash her face, lathering up quickly so that Gohan wouldn't see her blush tinted cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Well that's good. See you at breakfast." Gohan stated, as Kitsuni gave him a thumbs-up in response since she couldn't talk because she was rinsing her face.  
  
  
  
'I hope Goten doesn't say anything about last night…or else I'm dead!' The beautiful Saiyijin girl thought, as she dried her face with the towel that was out.  
  
'Mmmmmm, smells like Gohan.' She noticed mentally, and then received a slap from her brain.  
  
'Stupid, your not suppose to think like that! Ugh! I can't believe you!' Her mind scolded, as she headed down stairs to the breakfast that had just been served.  
  
  
  
"Hi…Kitsuni!" Goten greeted between gulps of food.  
  
  
  
"Hello. MMMMM, smells good Chichi-sama." Kitsuni complemented as she took a seat beside Goten, Gohan sitting across from her.  
  
  
  
"I heard you fall out of your bed again last night Goten, did you have a bad dream or something?" The ravin hared mother asked, clearly concerned for her youngest son.  
  
  
  
"No, I just rolled out of it…I think I need a bigger bed." Goten answered, a grin appearing on his face when he remembered what else happened last night.  
  
  
  
~*~At Capsule Corporation~*~  
  
"Wake up Onna (Onna means woman in Japanese)." Vegeta said in a surprisingly soft guff tone, instead of his usual mean one, as he gently stroked his beautiful mate's gleaming cerulean hair.  
  
  
  
"…*Yawn* Good morning Vegeta, what time is it?" Bulma asked, wanting to go back to sleep because of list nights' tiring events. (*Hint, Hint*)  
  
  
  
"Its time to get up and feed your starving mate." The Prince of Saiyijins answered, as he helped his wife get into a sitting position.  
  
  
  
"You're so lazy, you know that?" Bulma stated, getting off the humongous bed and into a rob and sandals.  
  
  
  
"I guess you're disease is contagious." Vegeta said, chuckling at the angered look his wife shot him. 'She looks so good when she's angry…almost Saiyijin.' He thought, as a mischievous look crossed his face as he approached his wife, and then when she was turned around spanked her.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Bulma said playfully as she chased her shirtless husband into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~*~At the Look-Out~*~  
  
"……" Dende just stared at the drink, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would throw up at the mere sight of the stuff.  
  
  
  
"Go on, you're the one who wants to impress the Goddess with your clear face." Mr. Popo said, urging for the young guardian to get it over with.  
  
  
  
"Well, here I go…" Dende said as he pinched his nose and downed the drink in one huge gulp. (Ewe! yucky!)  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alright, I know…this chapter was super short, but like I said last time I am seriously suffering from a writer's block. I'm doing everything I can think of to prepare myself for my battle against it.  
  
You name it, I've been watching bunch different anime shows and anime movies, and I even drew a new picture to try to get my inspiration going.  
  
But the truth is, the only thing that could equip me better for battle against the evil writer's block fairy is your reviews!  
  
I wonder if Goten is going to mention what happened that night…find out in the next chapter!  
  
I'll get a chapter out on Friday June 7 for sure! Like I said, my brother is getting surgery and I have to accompany my mother to the hospital.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!  
  
-Kioko 


	21. To The Mall!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Mary Kay. Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
Trunks: 12  
  
Kitsuni: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
***= song lyrics/noise/sound  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Otepoti  
  
Android 71—(I was hoping you'd e-mail me that stuff some time next week…THANK YOU!!)  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
~*~  
  
"No, I just rolled out of it…I think I need a bigger bed." Goten answered, a grin appearing on his face when he remembered what else happened last night.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm going to go do the laundry, all of you behave." Chichi announced, as she left the kitchen.  
  
  
  
'Oh no…I hope he didn't tell Trunks about last night…I won't hear the end of it if he did.' Kitsuni thought, as she ate her breakfast, trying to pace herself but was failing because she was nervous. (And you know that when your nervous you can't do things right.)  
  
  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Trunks said, looking over to his friend with his head cocked to the side, in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Well that's no surprise, your one of the hardest people to wake up. If a tornado siren were to go off right beside your ear you would just sleep through it." Gohan stated, not noticing the annoyed look on the lavender hared boy's face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well at least I don't mumble love lines in my sleep, like you do!" Trunks countered, smirking when he got the desired effect from the older demi-Saiyijin.  
  
  
  
"I do not!" Gohan said, outrage at such a proposal. A blush was now clear on his face, as well as one on the face of a certain someone sitting across from him.  
  
  
  
"The truth is Gohan, that you really do say that kind of stuff in your sleep, like last night y—" Goten started, but was quickly cut off by a hand clamping it's self on him mouth tightly.  
  
  
  
"Don't say anything!!" Kitsuni commanded her face a bright red which caught the attention of the two bickering demi-Saiyijin guys named Trunks and Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Muph phwhy?" Goten said, but was not understood because of the obvious blockage covering his mouth.  
  
  
  
"I MEAN IT GOTEN!" Kitsuni threatened, putting her body weight behind her hand, making poor Goten sink to the floor, Her blush growing a deep shade of crimson by now.  
  
  
  
"What don't you want him to say?" The other two said in unison, which in turn caused them to glare at each other mentally.  
  
  
  
"……" The tail barring girl was at a loss of words, as her eyes went from bright and brilliant to tiny black dots on her face. (You know, like when Hurcule won the tournament by bribing 18. Then turned to face her and Marron.)  
  
  
  
*Ring, Ring!!*  
  
"I'll get it!!" Kitsuni announced, as she let go of Goten and bounded for the phone and picked up the receiver. 'Wow, saved by the bell!' She thought as she answered, "Hello? Son residence." She greeted, and was met with a cheery voice that she recognized immediately.  
  
  
  
"Hi, this is Bulma, and you must be…?" The light blue hared woman greeted back, smiling on the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
"This is Kitsuni, did you want to speak to Chichi-sama?" She asked politely as possible.  
  
  
  
"Well actually yes but I wanted to tell you first. I'm throwing a Pool/Bar- B-Que party at my house so that the others can meet you. I figured that you would need something to swim in so…I want to take you shopping, what do you say?"  
  
  
  
"…Well, only if Chichi-san agrees to go with me." She answered, not wanting to be rude, but still not wanting to be left alone with the wife of the Prince. At least not after she had found out who she was…she wasn't sure what her reaction to her would be, so it would be better if Chichi went along too. (San is also a Japanese term for respect…but it could be used on young people too.)  
  
  
  
"Well then, could you put her on the line?" Bulma stated, happy that she would come…now all she had to do is convince Chichi to come along too.  
  
  
  
"Sure, hold on."  
  
  
  
~*~After the telephone conversation~*~  
  
"Kitsuni, I'm going to have to let you borrow some clothes if you're going to go out into public."  
  
"Why?" The tail barring girl asked, not understanding that not the entire human race knew that there were aliens living among them.  
  
  
  
"Because, people would think that you're from outer space if you ware that." Chichi answered, pointing to the Saiyijin female armor she had changed into. "Here, you can ware this." Chichi said, handing her a pair of blue jeans and a plain red spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
  
  
~*~After 30 minutes~*~  
  
"Come on ladies! Let's hit the mall!" Bulma said, as they all jumped inside the car and headed for the biggest mall in the city.  
  
  
  
After about fifteen minutes they arrived at the desired location, Orange City Mall. The boys (Gohan, Trunks, and Goten) had been left at Capsule Corp with Vegeta, and we all know what they are probably doing. (sparring.)  
  
  
  
"Here we are!" Bulma announced, as she capsuleized her car so that she didn't have to park it.  
  
  
  
"Wow, its huge!" Kitsuni exclaimed as she observed.  
  
  
  
~*~At Capsule Corperation~*~  
  
"That baka pizza guy better get here quick, or else I'll hunt him down and blow off his head." Vegeta fumed, his stomach growling so loud that you could hear it from 20 feet away. (Baka means stupid or idiot in Japanese.)  
  
  
  
"I got dibbs on whatever is left of him." Trunk said, grabbing his stomach as if in pain. (But he was just really hungry.)  
  
  
  
~*~At the Look Out~*~  
  
"Well, here I go…" Dende said as he pinched his nose and downed the drink in one huge gulp.  
  
As soon as Dende downed the drink Mr. Popo grabbed a steaming burning towel from out of no where and wrapped around the young guardian's face and head, causing him to scream in agony.  
  
  
  
"Step one is now compleat, now on to the next part." Mr. Popo announced, cinder blocks appearing from thin air.  
  
  
  
(Oh, no.)  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
What's going to happen next time? Will Vegeta blow off the pizza guys head? What in the world is Mr. Popo going to do with a pair of cinder blocks? What kind of bathing suit is Kitsuni going to get, and how are the others going to think of it? Find out next time!  
  
Reason for not updating last Friday:  
  
Well, you can blame it all on that bakamono of a "Doctor" That stupid idiot didn't know what the heck he was doing when he operated on my brother. He totally messed up my brother (of 7 years old) and caused excessive bleeding in his throat, can you believe it?! Then the head honcho of the whole thing, as in the know it all Doctor had to put my little brother back to sleep and take him back into the operating room and fix all of the mistakes the (idiotic, stupid, moronic, retarded, senseless, absurd, preposterous, ridiculous, ludicrous, incongruous, uncoordinated, and haphazardous) "Doctor Practitioner" made on my poor little brother. (I know, that was a super run-on but I do that when I'm angry.)  
  
My Poor brother stayed in the hospital for two days, and I was there with him the first day, so I didn't get to write. I'm sure you all understand right?  
  
Now if you really were expecting a chapter and got really angry when you didn't see one I suggest you join me with your pitch forks and knives…anything sharp rusty and jagged and hunt down the impostor doctor and kill him! (Well maybe not kill him, just hurt him so bad that he'll be in the intensive care unit for about 2 months.)  
  
Or You could always get a voodoo doll dressed as a doctor and torture it. (tee hee!) There are so many ways to reap havoc upon that… idiotic, stupid, moronic, retarded, senseless, absurd, preposterous, ridiculous, ludicrous, incongruous, uncoordinated, and haphazardous doctor impostor!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!! ::Cough:: ::hack:: MUAHA-::Hack:: HAHA!  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko  
  
P.S.: I'll try to update tomorrow, (June 11) but if I don't you can expect another chapter by (June 12)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Hi Mr. Vegeta, Sir, sorry I'm lat--ACH!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Mary Kay. Any ways, here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Goku: Other World  
  
Goten: 11 1/2  
  
Trunks: 12  
  
Kitsuni: 17  
  
(I know, I know, I made Goten and Trunks older but hey, It will make the story better.)  
  
Key:  
  
"…."= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
^…^= Telepathy  
  
~*~= Different seen  
  
(…)= Author's Note  
  
***= song lyrics/noise/sound  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
DarkMistressAngel—(I sooo love your reviews! And thanks for your hopping for my brother to get better, but sadly I think he's getting worse. ( )  
  
Kyro—(BAND CAMP!! Ach! You've gotta be kidding me, …poor you, did they fill your head with nothing but …*gulp* music stuff?)  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, its huge!" Kitsuni exclaimed as she observed.  
  
  
  
"Well are we going to stare at it all day or are we going inside?" Chichi asked, getting the attention of the copper headed girl.  
  
  
  
The trio of females walked in to the enormous mall, (I want to go to!) and made their first stop at a huge bathing suite department of the mall. They all walked in and were greeted immediately by the sales lady.  
  
  
  
"May I help you Mrs. Briefs?" The mid-aged burnet hared woman asked politely when she saw the President of Capsule Corp. looking around.  
  
  
  
"Wow, they even know you by name here." Kitsuni stated to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
"She must come here a lot." Chichi whispered to the tailed girl, making her giggle in pure enjoyment.  
  
  
  
"Yes actually, I'm looking for the perfect bathing suit for her, has anything new arrive?" Bulma asked, motioning to Kitsuni as she spoke to the lady.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, a new customer, wait here while I get the measuring tape!" The over excited woman said, heading over to a counter to get the desired utensil. "Why don't you go ahead into the dressing room, I'll be there in a sec." She said, addressing Kitsuni.  
  
  
  
"Alright." The tail barring girl said quietly, walking over to a changing room with the ravin hared mother and the azure hared princess in tow.  
  
  
  
"We'll wait out here, while you get measured and fitted." Bulma said, leaning against the wall of the hall that led to fitting rooms.  
  
  
  
The brunet lady then came into the fitting room where Kitsuni was waiting with a note pad in hand and started taking measurements.  
  
"Bust size: 36 inches, waist: 23 ½ inches, hips: 36 inches. Did you know, that you have perfect proportions, wow…this means that you can ware any kind of swim ware you choose!" The bubbly woman announced loudly.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what's the big deal…I was created like this, for the Prince of Vegeta-sei." Kitsuni said to the lady who just seem to be way too preoccupied with getting every singe bikini in the store for her to try on.  
  
  
  
"Well for what ever reason, who cares…you know, so many girls would kill to have your body." The woman stated, putting a pile of bikinis in front of Kitsuni to try on. (Ok, I forgot to mention this but Kitsuni's tail is hidden inside her shirt, wrapped around her waist.) The spiky hared girl looked at the pile of garments and winced.  
  
  
  
"I detest the colors pink, neon green, mustard yellow, and this…whatever you call it." Kitsuni announced, picking out every bikini that had those colors and throwing them aside. She also didn't like the ones with "scenery" on them, but because the stack of swim ware was shrinking drastically she was urged by the brunet woman to at least try them on.  
  
All the colors that were left in the pile of skimpy bathing suits were black, white, blue, red, a swede colored brown, and one with cherries against a black background, and one bright yellow, although Kitsuni really wanted to put that one in the "no" pile.  
  
  
  
"Alright, why don't you go try them on?" Chichi suggested, not feeling comfortable with leaving her boys with Vegeta for a very long time.  
  
  
  
~*~At Capsule Corporation's main compound/The house~*~  
  
"THAT'S THE LAST MINUTE I WAIT FOR MY DAMN FOOD!! I'm GOING TO BLOW THAT PIZZA GUY INTO OBLIVION FOR MAKING ME, THE PRINCE OF SAIYIJINS, THE MOST POWERFUL MAN LIVING IN THE UNIVERSE, WAIT FOR HIS FOOD!!! Vegeta, the Prince declared, fuming. Gohan could have sworn that he saw smoke come out of the enraged Prince's ears. Vegeta walked towards the front door and opened it to go look for the bakamono of a pizza guy, and blast him into the next dimension for making him wait so unbearably long for third class food. But as he opened it he found the little freak with the abomination of a uniform standing there with his finger getting ready to ring the doorbell.  
  
  
  
"Whoa dude, are you, like, a physic or something?" The pimple faced, surfer guy accented pizza boy asked the enraged Saiyijin, only to achieve to get the Prince's blood to boil and overflow.  
  
  
  
"Give. Me. My. Food. Now." Vegeta commanded, not waiting another second and just snatched the 200 extra large pizzas from the pizza guy, placed them on the table and raised his hand to blast that no good slacker into the next dimension.  
  
  
  
"Wait Dad! There are things so much worse than death." Trunks said with an evil gleam in his eye. (Ok, I know that sounds evil…ok VERY evil…but hey, on the job accidents do happen…right? And besides, when a Saiyijin is starving there's no telling what he/she might do. ^^; )  
  
  
  
"Why don't we accidentally have Gohan smash the baka's feet…with the pizza guy's company car! He doesn't have his driver's license yet so, I think it would definitely work." Goten suggested enthusiastically, in a hey-this- sounds-like-fun tone of voice while he pranced around the now scared surfer/pizza guy. (I hope you all know what baka means. ^-^ but if you don't it means stupid or idiot in Japanese.)  
  
  
  
"And then we can take a wrong turn when we to take him to the medical wing of the house and instead drop him inside the gravity room while I just happen to be training… IN 350 TIMES EARTH'S GRAVITY!!" Vegeta said, as he towered over the bakamono and gave him the "lazy eye". (Bakamono is Japanese for: Stupid thing)  
  
  
  
~*~At the Look Out~*~  
  
"Step one is now compleat, now on to the next part." Mr. Popo announced, cinder blocks appearing from thin air.  
  
"Just relax, here lay your head right on this hard pillow." Mr. Popo coaxed, making the head wrapped guardian comply.  
  
  
  
*WHAM, GRIND, GRIND!!*  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dende shouted from between two cinder blocks that were grinding his head into nothing but a flat cookie looking thing.  
  
  
  
"There, now on to the next step." Mr. Popo declared, his red lipped smile never leaving his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Oooooooooooo, I wonder which bikini Kitsuni will choose, which ever one she dose choose is sure to have a good effect on all of the guys…on that you can be sure of!  
  
Should I feel sorry for the pizza guy?…Nah! I hope that Vegeta and the others get to torture him so bad he'll have nightmares for a year! (Heheh, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm pretending that the pizza guy is the Bakamono that messed my brother up.)  
  
Well what can I say? Dende asked for it when he said that he wanted a blemish-less green face I guess he didn't know all of the torturous events that followed. -_-  
  
  
  
I DARE YOU ALL TO PRESS THE PRITTY BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER OF THE SCREEN AND HELP ME FIGHT AGAINST THE WRITER'S BLOCK FAIRY!  
  
  
  
Thank you,  
  
Kioko 


	23. Oh, Gohan...your so naughty.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any of its characters, I also do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. If you want to know the ages, then check out one of the previous chapters Key: ".."= Talking '.'= Thinking ^.^= Telepathy ~*~= Different seen (.)= Author's Note ***= song lyrics/noise/sound ON WITH THE STORY! Special thanks to: Kyro Otepoti (no name) For reviewing! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, why don't you go try them on?" Chichi suggested, not feeling comfortable with leaving her boys with Vegeta for a very long time.  
  
"Fine." Kitsuni said, halfheartedly not understanding why the brunette hared woman expected her to be enthusiastic about warring what these humans called swim ware. 'I don't think I'll ever understand these humans and their strange ways.these so called swim suits do practically nothing to shield the body from the water.so what's the point in warring them?' She thought, as she slipped into one of the bikinis. She took one look in the mirror and immediately did not like what she saw, but just to make Chichi happy she was willing to go through with this. so she walked out of the dressing room and was met with three women starring at her with there mouths agape. "Jeez if it looks that bad then I'll take it off." Kitsuni stated, after an agitating long silence.  
  
"No, its not that-" Chichi started to say but was cut off by an over bubbly brunette.  
  
"YOU LOOK SO AMAZING!" The dark brown hared woman announced, jumping and throwing her hands in the air to add effect to what she said, earning a well deserved classic anime sweat drop from the three female spectators.  
  
"Um.I'm thinking, no.I don't like this one.If anything I like the black one and the white sparkle one and I can live with the Swede brown and red swim suits too, but this one.I think not." The now exposed tailed Saiyijin girl said pointing down to the cherry print bikini.  
  
"You know what, I like that tail thing that you're warring, it makes you look very exotic." The sales lady said, drawing everyone's attention to the furry appendage that the unruly hared girl had.  
  
"Tail thing? No, see I'm not warring it.it's a part of-" Kitsuni started but was cut off by the signals that the azure hared woman and her opposite hared friend were frantically sending her way. "Never mind." She finished, making both the ravin-hared mother and azure hared beauty exhale the breath that they were unconsciously holding.  
  
"Ok, well I think you should take the black, white, brown, and red bikinis. They all look absolutely stunning on you, and besides.you can never have enough swim ware." The sales woman said with excitement laced in her high feminine voice.  
  
"Alrighty then, just put it all on my account alright." Bulma said as she gathered all of the garments and placed them on the counter to pay for them all, she just wanted to get out of here already so that she could get a little extras in the girls first mall experience. "I'm guessing that the only things you have to ware is your armor and what your warring right now, am I correct?" Bulma asked the girl, getting a look in her eye that suggested that she wanted to do a lot more then just shop for swim ware.  
  
"Well, I'm borrowing something to sleep in too." The girl said shyly, a blush tinting her cheeks when she remembered last night's events (again).  
  
"I'm also guessing that you have no undergarments too.I mean being new to the whole earth thing I think I should treat you to a shopping spree on my account what do you say?" Bulma said, getting a mischievous spark in her eyes, signaling that now she had an excuse for buying a bunch of new undies for herself. 'I wouldn't have to buy new panties so often if Vegeta wouldn't be tarring them all of the time.' She thought, a blush staining her cheeks to match the one of the young Saiyijin female.  
  
"You're right, I have no undergarments what so ever." The blushing Saiyijin girl said quietly, obviously shy of speaking of such things.  
  
"Then its settled, Victoria's Secret here we come!" Bulma said loud enough for a few select people around them to hear and blush.  
  
"Why don't you just say it a little bit louder so that everyone in this blasted mall can hear you!?" Chichi said, not liking the attention that they were receiving. "CAN'T ANYONE SHOP WITHOUT PEOPLE STARING THEM DOWN!?" The ravin hared woman screeched, scaring off all of the admirers that they had gained through Bulma's rather loud announcement.  
  
~*~Ok, I'll cut down the whole mall experience just for all of my male fans.and get back to Vegeta and the other's just for all of you people that don't enjoy malls. ~*~  
  
"No, no more! I'll die.man, I'm s-sorry for *ACK*-" The pizza guy choked out, no longer standing the intense pressure on his entire self because of the high gravity settings inside Vegeta's favorite place to train. (Or the "Gravity Room" as everyone calls it.)  
  
"MAKING ME, VEGETA THE PRINCE OF SAYIJINS, WAIT SO LONG FOR MY BLASTED LOW CLASS FOOD!!!!!" The flamed shaped ebony hared Prince finished the sentence for the weak little pizza guy, as he picked him up by his shoulder length sun kissed hair. "Weaklings like you are what I detest, you're no fun to torture if you can't defend yourself. Run as fast as you can to your little mother before I change my mind and blow your pitiful sorry excuse for a human self into the next dimension." Vegeta said, dragging the little surfer accented teenager to the exit of the gravity room, opened the door, and threw him out. 'I'm going soft, and its all of that Woman's fault.' Vegeta thought, as he closed the door and walked to the gravity machine and cranked it up to 900 times earth's gravity to get some semi intense training done before Bulma's party.  
  
~*~Inside the Living Room~*~ "So.looks like Vegeta let the guy get off easy." Gohan said, noting the sound of the front door shutting with a loud thud.  
  
"He must have liked the food or something cause Vegeta never goes easy on me or Trunks when we pull pranks on him. And believe me, it's ten times worse when he's had nothing to eat for a long while." Goten said, remembering the last time he had his butt kicked into a bloody pulp along with Trunks because they had both ticked him off.  
  
"Nah, I don't think it was the food.," Trunks said, casting his gaze towards the floor and a noticeable blush tinting his cheeks.  
  
Gohan took one look at the way Trunks whole deportment changed from relaxed and casual to totally demure when the short set of words escaped his mouth and knew exactly why, which in turn caused a slight coloring to come onto his rather pail face. Goten on the other hand was clueless when it came to these kind of things, which meant that he would defiantly bombard the young lilac hared boy with a bunch of questions.  
  
"So then what was it?" Goten asked, a thoughtful confused look plastered on his face.  
  
"Gosh Goten, you're so clueless." Trunks said, slightly annoyed at his friend because of the fact that he was so.inquisitive and dumbfounded when it came to these kind of things. 'Oh well, he'll have to find out some time.' He thought, rendering hopeless and forced to explain what he meant.  
  
"Yeah, but that's why I have you and Gohan to tell me what's going on." The spiky hared boy announced, displaying the infamous Son Grin upon his happy features.  
  
***CRASH*** "Guess mom's home." Trunks stated upon hearing that the front door burst open. 'Thank goodness for the interruption.maybe now I can get away with not telling him what I meant.' He thought, exhaling a breath he didn't know he had been holding.  
  
"I'M HOME!" Bulma declared, walking in to the house with Chichi and Kitsuni in tow. "Boys, why don's you all go and get the bags out of the car for us, and put them in one of the guest rooms for Kitsuni." Bulma said, putting her own bags of clothing on the couch deciding to put them in her room later.  
  
"Alright." Gohan stated, getting up form his sitting position and proceeded to head out the door to bring in the bags, the two younger boys trailing behind him reluctantly.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute to help you out, right now I really gotta go." Kitsuni said rather loudly and in a desperate tone of voice as she ran to the closest down stairs restroom to go potty. (#1 if your wondering.)  
  
"Er.Ok." Gohan said before closing the front door behind himself and the two boys behind him.  
  
"I like her Gohan, I think she should be my new sister, don't you Trunks?" Goten asked once they were outside in the front yard, a big grin appearing on his face when he saw Gohan's reaction.  
  
"WHAT!?" Gohan shouted, his face turning red as soon as the words escaped his little brothers mouth.  
  
"You know, I'm going to have to agree with Goten, Gohan, you and Kitsuni make such a stunning couple." Trunks said, looking at the blushing older demi-Saiyijin with sly silted eyes, and a smirk to match.  
  
"You two.Ugh, just help me unload the car will 'ya." Gohan growled out, his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he opened the car's trunk to get the bags of various articles of (unknown) items.  
  
"Geez, what did you two say to get him all fluffed up like that guys?" Kitsuni asked, as she swept a stray lock of hair out of her eyes then made her way towards Gohan to help him get the stuff out of the car.  
  
"I just said that I'd really like you to be my sis-"  
  
***WHAM***  
  
Goten had just stared to explain when Gohan suddenly pounced on him, knocking his little brother onto the hard sidewalk, and crushed his mouth shut with both his hands placing his entire body weight against Goten's (big) mouth.  
  
"SHUT IT GOTEN!" Gohan roared, saliva coming out of his mouth and landing on his brother because of the intensity of the verbal power he displayed.  
  
"HEY! You don't have to go and crush my face, I get the idea!" Goten shouted back after he had gotten free from his older brother's facial targeted body slam.  
  
"Well it usually takes a few well placed head smacks for you to understand a lot of things." Trunks stated, not at all affected by the scene before him considering that he witnessed this kind of brotherly bonding daily. (^- ^) Kitsuni on the other hand was biting on her bottom lip to keep from laughing her head off at such behavior.  
  
"You guys make a great impersonation of the three stooges!" Kitsuni stated, giggles making their way to grace the hearing of the three demi-Saiyijins before her. The two brothers looked at each other, then back at Kitsuni who was currently giggling so much that she held on to the car's bumper to keep herself from falling on the floor rolling in laughter, and put on their father's signature pose. (You know? One hand behind the head, and that infamous grin.)  
  
"That cheesy huh? I was hoping we would at least make it to "ED, EDD, and EDDY" standards.hummm. I guess we should try a little harder next time." Goten said out loud, causing everyone to turn and look at him, then look at each other before they all started to laugh with their heads thrown all the way back, enjoying the moment.  
  
~*~After the laughing subsided~*~ "Whoo, Ok, why don't we get these bags inside?" Kitsuni suggested, pointing to the trunk full of endless mountains of shopping bags, with her thumb.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Gohan said, joining the tailed girl that was currently pulling something out of the car's trunk. He then grabbed a few bags and started to walk towards the house unaware of the sly look Trunks had on his face. I guess you can say that Gohan, being that he hardly ever went to the mall, didn't know what the store called Victoria's Secret sold. So he wasn't at all concerned when he picked up a bunch of pink and creamed striped bags.that is until Trunks decided to trip him using his turbo-speed.  
  
***OOF***  
  
As you may have guessed Gohan did fall, and to make matters worse, every single thing that was inside that bags that he held were scattered all around him (and a few were actually on him, much to his embarrassment.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Ok, that's all for now. I just want to tell you guys that.well.I have no more inspiration for this story so. I'm not going to update in a long time. Probably a month or two. BUT DO NOT WORRY! WHEN SCHOOL STARTS I WILL HAVE AN ALL NEW STORY OUT, IT WILL BE A BRA/GOTEN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!! I know you will all enjoy it, I'll get the first chapter out August the 19, so PLEASE READ IT! I haven't come up with a name for my new story (the Bra/Goten story) yet.but I can give you all a bit of information about it: Bra comes from a very prestigious family, which is expected because her father is the King of Vegeta-sei. By a sudden twist of fate she ends up in third class territory, where the only Saiyijins there are nothing but building slaves, and mud makers. While she's there she decides to take on a new personal slave since her brother, the first crown Prince of Vegeta-sei, recently killed the one she had. Her eyes then fall upon a dirty young man that was currently mixing the mud and straw together with his endless mud dance. (A.k.a. the constant pumping of legs in to the mud.) She whispers a few words to the head taskmaster, who was of second class that she is in need of a new personal slave, as she points to our unsuspecting Goten. If you want to read more, then PLEASE stop by on August 19!!!  
  
  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	24. Kitsuni, Jealous?

Kitsuni was the life of the party that evening; everyone had enjoyed her naive yet fiery personality. No one could deny that the young sayjin female had the looks, the brain, and the personality to win over anyone of the strong males in attendance that evening, but one particular male, namely Son Gohan, held a special interest in the young woman.

It was noticeable by everyone, even young Goten and Trunks had taken note of the sparks that were ignited between the two.

Summer time soon turned into fall, and the leaves in the usually green mountain side home of the Son's were now changing in color to welcome in the crisp autumn season. With the shift in weather there was also a shift in the usual routine going on at the Son house hold. Gohan was going to start his Junior year in high school, ending his home schooling in order to enroll at Orange Star High School all the way in the city. Chichi had insisted that in order to get into a good college he needed get his feet wet with the social demands of high school and make important social relationships for future employment opportunities after graduation.

Gohan, like the good son he was, obediently took his mother's advise and was now getting ready for his first day in school.

The concept of school- or in this case- high school was foreign to Kitsuni. She understood that in this world being an excellent fighter didn't make you successful, but rather an education and a good job did. Income was the main source of power on earth, and the more money you had to your name, the more powerful you were. So, while Gohan was a powerful young man, capable of defeating a global threat like Cell, he was not a rich man, which made him a regular joe-shmo according to what she understood after Chichi had explained the way Earth worked.

Yet she still yearned for him to stay with her... all summer long they had spent every waking hour together, talking, training, and exploring the expanse of the globe. She felt connected to the young man, and she felt as though he had a connection to her as well. Trunks and Goten had also become close to her, but since they were still being home schooled, she didn't feel the anxiety of losing them as she did with Gohan.

Now, she was a confident young woman, no doubt, however, she simply did not understand why Gohan needed to leave her at the Son house. If high school was so darn important, then shouldn't she also be getting an education?

He had begged her to stay at home while he went to school, and while she had honored his request, two weeks into his daily commutes between his mountain home and Orange Star High School she had become more and more angry with his lack of attention towards her.

Just what was so great about high school anyway?

She decided that she would find out for herself.

And that's where this chapter begins:

Kitsuni had gotten up early and trained that morning with Trunks and Goten. They always gave her a hard time when they would go Super Sayjin, but today they were going to take it easy since they were all in on the plan that the young woman had to stalk Gohan at High School today.

"I really don't get why Gohan gets home so late anyway, isn't high school over around four in the afternoon? Why is he always coming in so late?" Trunks questioned aloud as the three of them flew in the direction of Orange Star High School.

"I don't know, maybe he stops for dinner somewhere before coming home, or maybe he has tutoring, or maybe *gasp* detention!" Goten exclaimed, worried for his older brother at the thought of him being in trouble with the school.

"Well whatever it is we're going to find out today." Kitsuni said with determination, mad at the thought of the school giving someone as kind as Gohan detention.

The flight was a bit long, but before they realized it they were hovering inconspicuously outside the classroom window of Gohan's class, Kitsuni with a visual on the young man sitting near the front and next to two girls who seemed to be attaining much of his attention. Trunks and Goten both peeked, but had their ears against the wall in order to make out the lecture and any other information that came from the classroom.

Kitsuni's temper flared when she noticed the way Gohan's cheeks glowed red whenever the black haired girl with blue eyes would talk to him, and unfortunately for her, neither Trunks nor Goten could make out what was being said.

Then it seemed that the woman excused herself from the classroom after receiving a message from a wrist communicator. Kitsuni was relieved at the thought of her finally being gone. Trunks and Goten soon were bored with the spying, and both had convinced Kitsuni to leave. As she was however, she noticed that Gohan too was excusing himself from the class, and all three of the spies were promptly intrigued with the odd behavior of the young man.

"Its not like he really has to go to the bathroom, he can hold it all day if he wanted to." Goten remarked as they searched for his brother from inside the school.

"That's true you know, us Sayjins can hold it for two days if we had to." Trunks added, making Kitsuni more and more agitated at the thought of Gohan being in some sort of trouble enough for him to warrant an excuse from the class during the lecture.

"You know, maybe he's fine and just needed a break from class." Trunks added after noticing Kitsuni's anxiety. He had grown attached to the young woman, and although he would not admit aloud, he had a slight crush on the Sayjin.

"Yeah, Gohan is used to home schooling, maybe high school is too much for him." Goten agreed, oblivious to the anxiety of the young woman beside him.

"I gotta go Gohan, the police chief needs me, so just back off." The feminine voice echoed slightly through the halls filled with lockers, all three spies halted at the recognition of Gohan's name.

"Just be careful, Videl, ok?" Gohan admonished, the concern in his tone making Kitsuni recoil in disgust. Now this made both Trunks and Gohan curious as to who he was speaking to exactly and why he was so concerned for her, but before they could whisper any thoughts on the idea, fast paced footsteps were coming towards the three of them so they hid as inconspicuously as possible:

Goten jumped into a recycling bin.

Trunks slid into a vacant open locker.

Kitsuni dodged into a bathroom: the men's bathroom.

Now, once the hurried footsteps of the young woman who they now learned to be named Videl had disappeared, they all came out of hiding, all three of them embarrassed at their ridiculous reaction enough to giggle. Goten came out with a coke can stuck in his hair, Trunks emerged with a lizard climbing up his shirt, and Kitsuni pinched her nose at the stench that lingered in her nostrils from the potency of the dump left in the men's restroom. Recovering from their bad hiding choices, the three of them had missed the Ki signature of Gohan's aura until it was about a quarter of a mile away from the high school, and moving at a fast pace. Without the need of a verbal command, the three of them promptly followed the Ki signature to the sight where a hostage situation was currently being dealt with by the police and the young woman named Videl from Gohan's school.

But where was Gohan?

"He has to be around here somewhere, I feel him close." Goten informed, searching.

"Yeah, I feel him too but, there is so many auras, he could be mixed in that croud right there, " Trunks confirmed, pointing, but not seeing the young man as they began a foot search through the crowd for Gohan.

Kitsuni was now growing suspicious. That girl Videl was here, and there was no doubt that Gohan was around here somewhere. Why was he so concerned over a human woman that was a complete stranger to them?

"I am Saya-Man!"

The exclamation broke whatever thoughts were going through the minds of the three spies, as they gazed upon the ridiculousness of the man dressed up in the oddest costume, helmet, and cape.

No way. Gohan?

The three of them were too shocked to express their thoughts of concern, and simply watched with mouths gaped open at the display of cheesy lines and shows of strength displayed by Gohan dressed up as Saya-Man. Trunks laughed once the situation died down, as did Goten, but Kitsuni was infuriated. Gohan was making a complete fool of himself and the Sayjin race by reducing himself to "Saya-man" and all for the likes of that human woman named Videl.

Her growling promptly gained the attention of her spy companions as she contemplated demolishing the city in her wrath.

"Hey hey hey, no need to be so mad, he's just being funny Kitsuni, he doesn't want people to know its him cause then he'll be considered a freak at school." Trunks suggested to the young woman, unaware that the cause of her wrath was the inkling of jealousy at the transaction of looks and body language between Gohan and Videl.

"Yeah, he probably wants to keep his face a secret like Batman!" Goten supplied, lauging at the thought of his brother being a super hero like Batman.

"Lets go home before I destroy this city." Kitsuni muttered between her clenched teeth, angry, hurt, and furious at the realization that she indeed felt jealous of the attention Gohan was giving Videl.

At the casa de Son-

"Man what a loooooooong day, I'm totally beat!" Gohan yawned as he entered the small house, ready to sit down and enjoy his late dinner, it was about 9pm, which gave him just enough time to eat, bathe, and sleep before getting up around 5am to make it to school on time.

"Well I'm glad your home son, I just don't know why you have to come in so late! Are you having trouble in class?" Chi Chi asked, watching her eldest son eat as though he was famished.

"Nah, I'm just busy with school mom, then I also like to stop by capsule corp. to get the latest information on technology so I can stay up to speed." Gohan lied, knowing that his mother would be completely against him hanging out with Videl to train her instead of working on some sort of school related project.

"Well alright, you just hurry up and get ready for school in the morning, I'm calling it a night." Chichi said, giving her son a kiss on the forehead before excusing herself to her bedroom to sleep.

This was around the time that Kitsuni would show up and chatter on and on about the things she did with Trunks and Goten, ask him a million questions about school, and his whereabouts, but oddly she was no where to be seen or heard.

With out much of a second thought, he went through his nightly routine and ended up in bed short of 10:30, a full half an hour earlier than usual since he skipped the nightly third degree from his enthusiastic Sayjin female friend.

With a sigh he began to fall asleep.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

On the third blink he noticed her in his room, which startled him enough for him to jump up in bed. How long had Kitsuni been there? "Hey there, you scared me! Have you been here this whole time?" Gohan asked the young Sayjin girl, curious of her presence but speaking low enough so as to not wake Goten.

"Videl... what is she to you?" Kitsuni went strait to the point, not bothering with beating around the bush.

-...-...-

Long time no update, I know, I know, like years as a matter of fact!

But here is a chapter, just for kicks =)

Let me know if I should continue!

-Kinoko

Aug/1/2011


	25. Fragile Human

The leaves were no longer just colorful but crisp and scattered all along the floor of the mountain range in the 433rd area, the sun peaking over to shine upon the home bustling with excitement. This was a modest home, one that housed two women and two men- one of which was human and three of which were descendants of a long since extinct race of aliens called Sayjins.

Gohan was busy getting ready for school- it was almost December and finals for the first semester were fast approaching. Goten was running around the house as usual, playing and eating breakfast while his brother got ready for school. Chichi was fretting around the house, cleaning up after the massive breakfast she had prepared for her endlessly hungry Sayjins. Kitsuni observed on the sidelines, cracking a smile every now and then at Chichi's antics and Goten's adorable mannerisms.

Ever since that night two months ago things around the house were changing.

Gohan insisted that Videl was just a friend he was concerned for because she was human and fragile, a person who needed to be protected because she was daring and had no fear, even in the face of deathly circumstances.

Then to make up for the time not spent at home, he had started training Videl closer to home so that he could also spend time with Goten, Trunks, and Kitsuni, just like before- only with the human tagalong.

Most of the time spent training was between Gohan and Videl- as she was determined to learn to fly like they could… a time that could have been spent making Kitsuni strong enough to become a Super Sayjin. During the past two months Kitsuni continued to train, however, she relied less and less on Gohan for support and help and began to seek her own independence from the young man that obviously preferred the company of the fragile young human woman.

Yes, Kitsuni was still very jealous of their relationship.

So much so, that she was determined to get that breakable human woman to fly, even if it was the last thing she did! She would do anything to get that Videl to leave Gohan alone again; she wanted things to go back to the way they were before Gohan had started going to Orange Star High School. She would do anything to get those days back- even help the fragile human woman get her wings.

So it was Saturday, a day that usually involved spending time together without the human- but unfortunately she had been coming around even on the weekends to try to fly.

Kitsuni was fed up.

Determination powering her stride, the young Sayjin woman power walked all the way to where the couple was training- Videl moaning and groaning while she tried to push her chi to lift her, and Gohan there gawking at the woman like she was something to look at. Pathetic!

Goten and Trunks stopped their bantering and play fighting to pay attention to what was about to happen.

"Listen up human, you're never going to learn to fly with all of that needless noise!" Kitsuni nearly growled in the tone like that of a drill sergeant.

"Kitsuni! Take it easy!" Gohan admonished.

"No Gohan, you have been taking it easy and this human will never learn with your gentle hand! She had been coming up here for nearly two months now and has accomplished almost nothing! I'll teach her to fly." Kitsuni declared with a glare to both Gohan and Videl, challenging either one of them to stand up against her. She was half tempted to rip off someone's head- if only to appease her irritation with the both of them.

Gohan and Videl traded weary glances at each other before Videl smiled and accepted Kitsuni's offer with an outstretched hand…

That was soon withered away by the burning glare Kitsuni gave the offending appendage. Her goal was not to befriend the girl, but to get rid of her.

"I guarantee you will fly; but you must do as I say, deal?"

"Deal." Videl responded, punctuating the word with force when she realized that the Sayjin girl was not in it to become her friend but to simply teach her and then get rid of her.

"You will do everything I say from now until the day you learn to fly, and as repayment, I hope you practice and train with your own kind and allow us to go back to real training." Kitsuni stated with a slightly upturned nose, gazing at the young woman with half lidded eyes as if to look bored and uninterested in her response.

"I'll do that gladly, I don't want to be where I'm not wanted." Videl responded with both hands on her hips.

"Buut…"

"Don't say a thing Gohan, this is an agreement between us, so stay out of it!" Videl warned, knowing that the young man was far too kind in training her during this time without payment and with her holding him back from real training.

"I'm glad we understand each other- now let's begin." Kitsuni said with a smile, leading the young woman away from the group of Sayjin males.

True to her word, Kitsuni taught the young woman to fly-

All it took was tough training-

And fear

You see, Kitsuni was not at all as patient as Gohan to allow the young woman to happen upon the ability to fly after endlessly concentrating on her chi.

Videl knew to call upon her chi, she knew to manipulate it, and all she needed now was a push…

A nice big push…

Right off the mountain cliff.

And wouldn't you know that about a little more than half way down the fragile human finally learned how to fly?

Yes, well she did.

And now everything was right with the world, or so Kitsuni thought.

But alas, her hopes were dashed when Gohan was angry at her for her training methodology, and lack of concern for his fragile little pet human.

It didn't really matter, Gohan would so forget his anger and the fragile human would now be out of their way when it came to training, and things could finally go back to the way they were. Gohan's anger was a little price to pay in return for regaining his attention again.

However, Kitsuni had not counted on Gohan going back to staying in town late again now that Videl was no longer coming to visit them.

Damnation!

-…..-…-…..-…-

Both Trunks and Goten were no longer oblivious to the jealousy that sparked Kitsuni- especially now that Videl and Gohan spent so much time together after school and on weekends after Videl had learned how to fly.

They both did their best to distract the young Sayjin woman, they would beat her sometimes almost to an inch of her life, only to have her recover and do it all again. She wanted to become a Super Sayjin like they all were, and unfortunately it seemed much more difficult to achieve for someone that was a full blooded Sayjin.

The boys kept it up though, and they both worked with Kitsuni to get her to become a stronger Sayjin since Gohan was very much occupied with school, Sayaman, and Videl. As December came and went and January began the start of a new year, the three: Kitsuni, Goten, and Trunks, became more of a team and began training at Trunks house, using the gravity machine and teaming up with Vegeta to increase the level of training for the three of them.

Kitsuni was soon all too wrapped up in her goal of becoming a Super Sayjin in order to impress Gohan that she had not dedicated any time to spending time with him. A mistake that caused both Gohan and Videl to grow closer to one another, and unbeknownst to her, start a dating relationship.

Prince Vegeta knew what was going on, and he reveled in the passion that the young Sayjin woman had towards accomplishing her goal of becoming a Super Sayjin. It was refreshing to see someone share the passion he had to become stronger, and it was satisfying to see someone else struggle with it just as he had. It was refreshing knowing that everyone else had accomplished the goal you worked so hard for with ease, but not quite, for here was this young woman, struggling to keep up with the likes of Goten and Trunks.

Yes, quite refreshing indeed.

Now what could he, the Prince of Vegeta, possibly do in order to push the girl off the cliff to finally fall and become the first Super Sayjin in the universe?

Well, surely there was something he could do.

With Valentine's Day just around the corner, he had a brilliant plan to awaken the Super Sayjin in her.

He had to smirk to himself, he was absolutely not only unfathomably strong, but also a genius.

….-…..-….-

Like? Don't like?

Let me hear it!

Kinoko

11/18/2011

4


	26. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

Author's Note: Super excited about this chapter- it's the Christmas Special, my gift to you, my lovely reader. This chapter can stand independently from all the other chapters and the rest of the story, but it's a fun little chapter for our lovely characters. Enjoy!

-….-…-…..-…-

Capsule Corp was a bustle of Christmas activity. Servants were all over the house decorating and preparing for the holiday party Bulma was putting together. Holiday tracks were playing lightly in the background and everyone was in the Christmas spirit.

Well everyone but Vegeta and Kitsuni that is.

Vegeta was moody at best, and while he quite enjoyed the holiday feast, he was not fond of events that required him to take repose from his all important training.

Kitsuni, on the other hand, did not understand the concept of Christmas and was being informed of the holiday while riding in the car with Chichi and Goten.

"Christmas means presents and lots and lots of food and yummy sweets!" Goten exclaimed, excited to eat and be merry when he arrived at the party.

"Now Goten, those are the perks of Christmas, but what's the true meaning of Christmas?" Chichi admonished, hoping that her son was more observant of the holiday beyond the stated obvious.

"Uhhhh… ummm…" Goten supplied in response, tapping his chin in thought while he looked out the window.

"Never mind Goten. Christmas is about giving unto others and finding the joy of helping others. It's the time of the year to practice the saying "it is better to give than to receive."" Chichi explained to Kitsuni, who nodded her head in response.

Kitsuni had been more quite recently, and she was well aware that she was bothered by her eldest son's lack of interest in her lately. After the time that Videl had visited them in the mountains for training, her son had continued seeing her after school and on the weekends and had not really dedicated any time at home. This had made not only Kitsuni sad, but had also made Chichi realize that her son was growing up and that one day he would be a man and move out of the house. It was a somber thought, one that was bittersweet- for it meant that she would lose her eldest son to another woman sooner rather than later.

Goten also felt the impact of his brother growing up, for now they hardly spent any time together. He was not one to get sad however, he merely took it as an opportunity to spend more time with Trunks and Kitsuni; he might be losing his older brother Gohan to Videl, but he was gaining an older sister and brother through Kitsuni and Trunks.

"Is it like when I taught Videl how to fly even though I loathed it? I gave her a skill she lacked- however I never experienced any joy afterwards… not as I had predicted anyway." Kitsuni asked them, still not quite grasping the meaning of Christmas.

"Ahhh hahahaha! No that doesn't count! You did that just to get rid of her!" Goten laughed, poking Kitsuni in the arm.

"Heh heh heh, yes indeed I did." Kitsuni giggled as she poked him back, making Chichi sigh in the front as she realized that perhaps explaining Christmas to a Sayjin was more difficult then she had first thought.

-…-…..-…-…-…-…-…-…

Everything was ready for guest to arrive at the Capsule Corp house. Garlands upon Garlands and mistletoes and Christmas trees and lights were arranged perfectly to transform the house into a Christmas extravaganza. Bulma would have nothing less but the best for her holiday party, and she had made sure to hire enough cooks and servants to cater to all of her guests.

So far the guest list consisted of her family, the son family, Krillin's family, the Z gang, Dende and Mr. Popo. The dress code was Christmas casual, and she was interested to see what everyone would show up wearing. Earlier that week she had been laughing on the phone with Chichi over her adventure in taking Piccolo Christmas sweater shopping-

It was the most hilarious outing to say the least.

Vegeta was no fun, and insisted that he would not be wearing any holiday inspired clothing. Vegeta was very lame when it came to her holiday inspired fun ideas.

Unless of course it involved a night time activity in which very little clothing or no clothing at all was required. He honestly didn't mind her "Santa baby" requests in the bed room at all.

Bulma was snapped out of her musing when the one of the servants opened the door to reveal a trio or guests.

There was Piccolo, dressed in a white and red Christmas sweater that had snowflakes in a line across his chest, dark green slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. Standing next to him was the teenaged Dende, wearing a red long sleeved button up shirt with the color starched and pressed, topped with a black and red sweater vest that had reindeers knit on the front of it. He wore a dark wash jean with a comfortable pair of red tom's shoes.

Mr. Popo stole the show however, dressed as Santa for the night, his stark white beard standing out against his coal black skin and red plump lips. "Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!" Mr. Popo greeted in his odd accent.

"Oh my goodness! You both look amazing! Aren't you glad to get out of those outdated outfits you are always wearing at least for a night?" Bulma exclaimed as she ran towards them all to give them all a warm welcoming hug.

Bulma was also fashionably dressed; wearing a lovely form fitting long sleeve sequenced red dress that came to below her knee. The neck line was high (for once), but the back of the dress had a dramatic plunge that exposed her skin up to the small of her back. She coupled it with a plain black flat- odd for the occasion and the fact that the woman usually wore heels that were too many inches too high.

"Hey guys what's up!" Trunks yelled from the other side of the house before walking over to greet the first comers, but as soon as he was within view of them he paused to turn around to hide his laughter from them. Popo looked ridiculous, Dende and Piccolo had never looked so darn oddly human, and his mother insisted that they looked great. There was a reason why Akira T. dressed them the way he did, and it was weird seeing them out of their usual clothing.

Composing himself, Trunks turned back around and greeted them all and did his best to not laugh in Mr. Popo's face.

"Hey what's shaking?" Krillin's voice broke through the sound of the hustle of the first group to arrive, making the two Namekians break apart to make way for the short formally bald guy and his small family. 18 was dressed in a gold long sleeved dress that was a similar length to Bulma's with a white coat and golden high heels. Her toddler daughter Marron was dressed cute in a baby elf outfit, complete with a furry red coat.

Krillin was also dressed as an elf- his green and red striped stockings making everyone laugh at the costume.

Master Roshi was out on vacation in Hawaii along with Oolong and Puar, insisting that the snow was not the kind of weather he wanted to spend his holidays in.

-…..-.-…-.-.-.-….-….-….

Everyone had finally arrived, and the festivities were underway. The only person missing now was Gohan.

Kitsuni was beside herself snacking here and there, making small talk when it presented its self, but she truly didn't enjoy herself because all she could think about was wondering what was taking Gohan so long.

She didn't have much time to continue musing on the thought however when she finally noticed his presence not too far away, and unfortunately accompanied by the presence of the human girl he had recently taken under his wing.

From her corner of the room she could see them walk through the door, Gohan dressed so handsomely in a finely pressed white button up shirt that was topped with a blue knit sweater that had white polar bears on it. He wore his bottom white shirt untucked over his jeans, with a pair of blue shoes without laces- Kitsuni didn't know brand names, but he looked so good that she couldn't help but blush.

Then she noticed her-

Videl.

She was dressed in a white satin dress, a gold sweater, pearls, and gold heels. Kitsuni looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose at her normal training outfit- she didn't go shopping because she didn't want to burden the family with a new outfit for the occasion, but now she regretted it in light of the comparison between her outfit and Videl's.

Who cared if she was strong- right now Videl won in the looks department, and apparently for mix a breed it wasn't all about who was the strongest female, it was about how attractive you looked.

Bulma noticed the girl in the corner and the way she noticed Videl's clothing versus her own and knew instantly that this would be her Christmas deed for the evening. Before anyone could notice them and their disappearance, Bulma stole Kitsuni away from the party and performed nothing short of a Cinderella Godmother miracle for the young woman.

-….-….-….-…..-

While everyone was mingling about in the grand living area and the live orchestra played a light Christmas tune, Bulma called for everyone's attention.

"My family and I would like to thank everyone for making it out here to our Christmas party, and as you all know, we have a new comer into our group…."

Gohan blushed and Videl bashfully looked at the ground at the idea of everyone looking at her.

"Merry first Christmas Kitsuni!" Bulma exclaimed, motioning to the grand stair case behind the group as she clapped.

Everyone turned around to see the girl, who blushed at the attention as she made her way down the staircase dressed elegantly in a lovely Christmas couture dress. The top was made of white lace and tule, making a fluffed left sleeve that went over her shoulder, leaving her right shoulder bare and her left arm bare as well. The midsection of the dress was a form fitting corset style, laced in red and white, sewn in a glistening silver thread. The skirt of the dress was inspired by a ballet tutu and came to her lower thigh. The skirt was modified by using the same mix of lace and tule in the one sided shoulder sleeve combined with a hard boning lining beneath the skirt so it would stay fluffed without the overuse of tule.

The group was momentarily awed but eventually began to join Bulma in her clap as the young woman descended the stairs.

Videl felt embarrassed and put out when she thought that Bulma had been referring to her but had instead meant to congratulate Kitsuni. She was about to share her embarrassment with Gohan, however his gaze was currently glued to the young woman who had nearly killed her a couple months back with her flight training technique.

Jealousy crept up her spine as she noticed Gohan gawking at the woman, and took note that the gaze of nearly every man in the room was currently transfixed on the barbaric woman….

Well, she was barbaric, but even Videl had to admit that she looked absolutely fabulous with her outfit and meticulous up-do—

And not to mention her spectacular shoes.

Yes, no one could keep their eyes off the young woman… and Bulma felt a swell of pride at her work, but she had given Kitsuni enough of the lime-light for the evening.

'Back to Bulma,' The scientific genius thought to herself as she cleared her throat to regain the group's attention.

"We are all here not only to celebrate this holiday, but also to make a very special announcement…" She began, motioning for the waiters to give everyone a glass of champagne, as she herself took a glass of mineral water.

"This party is also to celebrate the coming of a new person to our group…"

Gohan blushed again, while Videl once again looked at the floor in embarrassment at the thought of everyone turning their attention to her.

Vegeta approached his wife and tapped her glass with his and took over the announcement, "This toast is to welcome the newest brat in our lives; we are expecting another one." Vegeta announced proudly, and as tactfully as possible given his ornery personality. Cheers and clapping erupted in the room, Trunks surprised as everyone else in the room as he didn't know his parents were going to have a baby.

Videl's eyebrow twitched in irritation, once again she had thought that Bulma was referring to her and once again, she was reminded that perhaps she didn't quite fit in with this group of elite fighters and their families.

"Hey Gohan, when can we go to my dad's Christmas party? I need to be there soon you know." Videl commented in an attempt to ditch the party as soon as she could in order to have Gohan all to herself.

"Well if you want you can go ahead Videl, I haven't seen these guys in forever and I wanted to hang out here a while. I can catch up with you later." Gohan suggested, unknowingly making Videl's plan backfire on her.

"But Gohan, I wanted you to go with me," Videl insisted, pulling his arm in hers in a slight physical way to move him towards the door.

"Listen Videl, I want to go to your dad's party too, but we just got here and I don't want to leave yet, so you can stay with me until I finish saying hello to everyone, or you can take off and I can meet you later." Gohan reasoned gently.

"Am I interrupting something?" Piccolo questioned, raising his hairless green brow at the short haired human woman that was hanging off of Gohan's arm.

"Oh no Piccolo, Videl and I were just discussing what to do the rest of the evening, how are you doing?" Gohan greeted politely, one hand behind his head in typical Goku fashion. Like father like son.

"Well…" Piccolo began.

Twenty minutes later Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin were all laughing. Videl was impatiently tapping her foot and glancing around bored, trying to gain Gohan's attention so that they could leave.

Chichi and Kitsuni deliberated with 18 over Marron's cuteness, also glancing at Videl every now and then.

"So Chichi, when did your eldest start dating that girl?" 18 inquired, curious if Chichi was aware that the girl was Hercule's only daughter, making her the sole inheritor of her father's fortune.

"Oh they are just friends; at least that's what Gohan says." Chichi supplied, her eyebrows twitching when she noticed the way said girl was hanging off of her son's arm.

"Really? Well that's a shame; the girl is Hercule's only child." 18 mentioned slyly before sipping on her glass of spiked egg-nog.

"WHAT!" Chichi exclaimed, nearly dropping her glass. She was the daughter of the man who stole her son's crowning moment as he defeated Cell, and here her son was dating that dishonest man's daughter! She would have none of it!

"I hear he is a millionaire." 18 whispered to Chichi, noticing her temper flare then engulf her completely after that comment.

"THAT MAN LIED ABOUT DEFETING CELL AND CLAIMED ALL THAT MONEY WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN GOHAN'S VICTORY! THOSE MILLIONS BELONG TO MY SON!" Chichi yelled loud enough for the whole party to hear, including Videl.

Now Videl had two choices. One was to confront Gohan's mother and tell her off, standing up for herself and her father. Two was to play the victim and run out of the party, making Gohan follow her and hopefully leave the place.

She was going to go with the second choice.

So Videl stomped out of the party, out of the house, and headed towards her vehicle, and like she predicted, Gohan followed.

Everyone was interested in this new development and everyone crowded towards the front windows of capsule corp. to spy on the young couple.

"Hey, where are you going Videl? You shouldn't listen to my mom, she gets excited about things and…" Gohan began to explain.

"No! No Gohan, I don't fit in here, I don't fit in with your family, I don't fit in with your friends, and no one here likes me! How do you want me to stay somewhere where I don't belong?" Videl exclaimed as she dug through her hand bag for her keys.

"That's not true Videl, my family likes you and so do my friends, but you aren't interested in interacting with them, all you can think about is leaving to your dad's party. Look, we always hang out with your friends, with your family, at your house, and you and I both know I don't fit in with any of your friends or your family. The difference here is that I make an effort to fit in, I go the extra mile to get to know your friends and family- you should too." Gohan reasoned calmly as he took her hand bag from her hands and instantly found the keys she was fumbling to find and handed them to her.

"Whatever Gohan, I did try, and I got pushed off a mountain thanks to your little friend Kitsuni, the barbarian woman." Videl stated angrily, mad that this was not going her way.

Kitsuni heard the comment from inside with her heightened Sayjin hearing and growled at the insinuation that she was barbaric. Surely she wasn't a barbarian… was she?

"Listen Videl, I understand how you feel, but I don't appreciate your name calling. Go ahead and go to your dad's party, because that's what you have wanted to do since you got here and I'll meet you later." Gohan responded, though not as calmly or sweetly as he had been speaking earlier. Gohan might have been a nice guy and perhaps maybe even a push-over, but a Sayjin still had his pride and his race to stick up for.

"Fine." Videl huffed, walking the rest of the way to her car and into the driver's seat. Gohan stood there a moment while she drove off, and when he turned back around to head back into Capsule corp. he noticed the quick disbursement of the crowd in front of the windows.

An inevitable sweat drop formed atop his forehead.

Nothing was a secret from these people.

-…..-…..-…..-…-…

"Hey Kitsuni, come here!" Trunks called from the kitchen entry way, away from the grand living room. Kitsuni walked over to the young Sayjin prince who stood in place.

"Yes?" Kitsuni asked, looking at the boy whose head came up to about her neck. He was getting taller, she noticed, and soon his development would undergo a fast pace towards a more adult looking figure. Goten was not far behind him either, only a few inches shorter than his friend.

Trunks looked around to make sure the coast was clear for a moment before replying, "Do you know what this is?" He pointed up at the garland that decorated the kitchen's entry way, and right down the middle where they were standing was an odd looking plant that hung lower than the garland.

"I do not…" Kitsuni replied, curiously poking it.

"It's a mistletoe, and when two people stand under it they are supposed to kiss." Trunks stated as in a tone that left no room for misinterpretation.

"Oh, I see, you want a kiss from me Trunks?" Kitsuni smiled teasingly as she suggestively cocked her hip to the side, her hand resting upon it as she bent at the waist to level her cinnamon colored gaze on his clear blue eyes.

"You didn't need the excuse of a mistletoe to ask me for a kiss your highness," Kitsuni continued to tease as she whispered her sentence into the shell of Trunks' ear, both hands holding his shoulders to keep him in place. Trunks' only responded to her comments with a sharp blush and a shocked intake of breath.

"My you are a bold one young Prince." Kitsuni noticed when he didn't move or laugh off her teasing comments and instead closed his eyes. She cradled his head in both her hands for a moment, inwardly giggling at the situation, and also noting the way his lovely face would one day make the face of a handsome Sayjin man. Her warm breath tickled his face from her proximity, and Trunks was about to nearly pass out from the suspense of his first kiss.

Unknown to them both, Goten was filming every second of this hilarious and pivotal moment in his best friend's life. It was definitely difficult not to interrupt and laugh at them both.

Kitsuni drew a deep breath and lowered her lips to Trunks', then smiled and proceeded to plant kisses all over his entire blushing face, minus his lips.

Close but no cigar for Trunks, who trembled during her adoration of his face, and fell to the ground from the blood rush to his feet, and laughed at her cunning avoidance of his puckered lips. He should have known better than to expect someone like Kitsuni to kiss him right now- she was a lot older than him, and while he wouldn't admit the crush he had on her, he was glad that she hadn't kissed him for real. He probably would have fainted!

"And Cut! That was a winner!" Goten exclaimed, appearing from his hiding spot behind the counter as he turned off the video camera.

"What!" Trunks yelled his nerves and embarrassment clearly evident in his exclamation.

"I got everything on tape; I had to get my best friend's first kiss! I got to show it to your baby brother or sister on the way! He or she is missing out on all of our adventures until he or she is born!" Goten explained in a way that left no room for argument.

"I'm going to kill you Goten!" Trunks roared from the kitchen floor and quickly composed himself, chasing the giggling Goten all over the house, leaving Kitsuni completely forgotten in lieu of Trunks' murderous chase.

"What was all that about?" Gohan asked as he approached Kitsuni who was still standing under the mistletoe.

"Trunks was educating me on a Christmas tradition…" Kitsuni informed slyly, conspiring to use the same tactic Trunks used on her to lure Gohan into a kiss.

"Which one was that?" Gohan asked, falling into Kitsuni's trap as he stood beside her now, under the mistletoe.

"It involves closed eyes and wishing according to him, I'll show you! Close your eyes Gohan…" Kitsuni instructed excitedly, giddy that she was finally given the opportunity to show Gohan that she had skill in not only fighting, but also womanly skills.

Surely the only reason why people saw her as a barbarian was because she was always fighting and training. But there were lots of things she was good at, and being a woman was one of them!

Gohan did as he was instructed, and before he knew it, her warmth enveloped the front of his body, her soft strong hands cradled his head and neck, and plush warm lips slightly parted and met his own.

His breath was stolen, his eyes wide open, and he fell into her kiss and could not escape.

Videl and Gohan had given each other pecks here and there, but this was not a peck. This was a real kiss. Her hands held him just right, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing the hair near his ears and his neckline, her arms encircled him enough to hold him yet allow him to shift closer to her, the front of her body was pressed against his, and it only encouraged his arms to wrap around her to support himself.

Her lips were heavenly. They were soft and whispered her gentle breath over his lips as they moved against his lips, tasting each one and brushing the tip of her tongue against them occasionally. Gohan was shocked but could not help the instinctual reaction to respond to the glorious movement of her lips with his own kiss. He kissed her back, parting his lips to allow the kiss to deepen.

"Hey now that's teetering on a rated R flim Goten, maybe we should stop it there." Trunks commented as Goten held the video camera that flashed the red recording light out of their hiding place, shocking Gohan out of his passionate kiss with Kitsuni.

They weren't the only one's watching the show- everyone in the grand living room were gawking at the pair, but no one was willing to say a word considering the drama playing out before them. It was like a live soap opera everyone was glued to watch. First the argument between Videl and Gohan, then a show stopping kiss between Gohan and Kitsuni. What was going to happen next?

Kitsuni smiled and laughed, "You shouldn't be saying a thing Trunks, your face is still covered in lipstick from my kisses earlier."

"Ahh!" Trunks exclaimed, rubbing his face frantically.

"Sheesh I wish I had Gohan's problem," Yamcha stated aloud as Krillin and Tein nodded in agreement, earning Krillin a bop on the head from 18.

Everyone was laughing at the predicament, and while an embarrassed and confused Gohan left to hide in the bathroom for a while, Dende approached the Sayjin girl.

"Am I next?" Dende asked shyly as he joined her beneath the mistletoe.

The laughter erupted ten-fold as Kitsuni planted Dende with a big pink kiss on his forehead, leaving the teenaged Namekian with a dreamy look and lopsided smile.

It was one of the most memorable Christmas parties Bulma had ever thrown, and they would all laugh at the video Goten recorded for years to come.

Merry Christmas faithful readers,

Review if you likey the chappy!

-Kinoko


End file.
